The chronicles of team LIHT
by robertswyatt0
Summary: A team of four guardians gets transported to the world of remnant by a exploding Vex gate. While they are there, the four will do what they do best. Kill the creatures of darkness. Drink. But, most importantly, will they get that sweat precious loot? Will they also fined something else too? But the grimm are the lest of their worses, darkness is coming. (Team RWBY x OC Team)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I don't own destiny or RWBY, they belong to their respective owners. I only own the OC characters and chapters I make. Any references also belong to their respective owners. Enjoy.**

"Talking"

**"YELLING"**

_"Thinking/Guardians talking to ghosts"_

**Chapter 1: red, white, black, and yellow meet the guardians**

"Hostiles at the ruins!" Comes the voice of the Drifter.

We see that a arena made up of some ruins, a small forest, and a beach. We then see four people. A tall man in heavy armour. Another one in robe like armour. Then there are two men in light armour with a cloak. This is fire team 'Crackdown' or their teams nickname team 'Chuckles' due to they always having a fun time and laughing, even when it is suppose to be died serious. Right now they are having a gambit match with some friends.

"Hey, your team has enough to summon a Primeval." Says Drifter.

"Trevor bank and let's win these!" Says the the heavy armoured man to one of the light armoured men.

"Got it!" Says the now named Trevor.

The man that called out Trevor was Leo Hikiari, Trevor's brother. The other two are Issac Hikiari, the other Hunter and Hank Hikiari, the team's warlock. They all head over to an open area in front of a strange storage device. They all see Trevor slam in a strange triangular prism into one of the outlets.

"Primeval's here! Kill it to win this thing!" Says an exited Drifter.

We see Hank slam into the ground with a flaming sword and a huge rift forms. Trevor shots a bow of strange purple energy at the Primeval, which was a Taken fallen kell. A swirling ball of energy then hits near the primeval and a line of the same energy shots out to hold the Taken down. Leo then runs up to the taken and does a hammer strike to the Taken's face. Hank then runs up to the primeval and shots it with a strange gun. Issac then holds up his hand and a flaming hand cannon then appears. He then shots the taken in the head three times. They then all shot their weapons at the Taken. They then see their helmets visors glow red and then they hear.

"Invader incoming! Watch your back brother." Says Drifter.

They see the invading Titan. But Hank just takes out his Beloved sniper rifle and head shots the Titan out of the air. They then get out of the way of the primeval' shots as the 'Well of Radiance' goes away. They see a yellow bar above the primeval and they see that they are almost done with it.

"Ah!" Screams Issac.

"Guardian down." Says Leo's ghost Ying.

Hank then runs over to Issac's ghostly and revives him. They then hear Leo activate his 'Hammer of sol' and start throwing his hammer. They then hear the great sound of a Taken primeval being defeated.

"Brothers, You make this look easy." Says Drifter.

"Well that's game. Where to next?" Says Hank.

"Pub?" Says Trevor.

"Pub." Says Leo, Hank, and Issac at the same time.

**At one of the pubs in the last city**

The team of four are in one of the pubs in the last city. The guardian community knows that these four are heavy drinkers, especially Leo and Trevor. Trevor and Issac both have straight vodka. Leo has some whiskey with some kind of pop. Hank just has some beer. They then get a guest that come over to their table.

"You guys are heartless. That was a new team to do gambit for the first time." Says a hunter.

"Maybe we are just that good at gambit. But on that note. What do you need TJ?" Asked Leo as he takes a drink from his mug.

"Zavala needs you guys for a mission in the remains of a place called Duncan, British Columbia." Says TJ.

Now most guardians would say 'yes'. But sixty eight percent of guardians had sided with the Drifter after the death of the Hunter vanguard, Cayda-6. Leo's team we're one of many fire teams to side with the Drifter. TJ was neutral when the siding was taken place, due to his team being on a scouting mission on Mars. Issac and Trevor curse under their breath. Hank almost broke his mug when he was squeezing his hand into a fist. Leo was straight faced and didn't show any emotion. Even thou Leo is a Titan class guardian, he has lost his trust in the vanguard Titan, but not the warlock vanguard Ikora Ray. The four look at each other. They then look at TJ.

"No." Says the four guardians, they then getup and start to leave.

"Zavala also said that you guys get to design a new legendary weapons and you get the first one's when they get made. They will also be named after you. You will also get the location of a new hidden loot cave." Says TJ, which he wasn't lying about.

The four stop and slowly turn to look at TJ.

"New... Loot... Cave?" They asked.

"Yep." Nods TJ.

"We're in." They all say.

**In the towers war room**

Zavala is a tall man of awoken heritage. He has on mostly silver armour on, with one big red armour shoulder piece. Next to him is the other vanguard, Ikora Ray. She is a human with brown skin, really short black hair, and she wares robe like armour. The two are still trying to find a new Hunter vanguard, but it is taking longer then usual. They then hear the doors open up to the war room. They see fire team Crackdown come in wearing the regular gambit armour set. Leo gives them a proper salute. The Issac and Trevor gives them a nod of the head. Hank just slitty bows his head. Zavala then has his ghost pull up a map and drop point for the team. The fire teams ghosts come out as well. Leo's ghost has a shell that is green and black with sunglasses, her name was Ying. Issac's ghost was somewhat round with two satchel bags on ether side of it, his name was Fin. Hank's ghost's was shaped like a cabal drop pod, her name was Sheila. Finally Trevor's ghost looked like Osiri's ghost, but he was red in colour, his name was Theta. They then get a good look at the map. The town of Duncan was on an island off the mainland. They see the symbol for the Vex on the town.

"Fire team Crackdown, we need you four to scout out the town. Something has awaken the Vex and they are slowly appearing all over. They had just appeared in this town here. Your job is to check it out, and if need be, destroy any and all vex there. I'm I clear?" Says Zavala.

The four nod their heads. They then transmat to their personal ships, before they fly up to their 'skilful acquired' cabal ship, one of the smaller ones, but still big enough to fit all of their ships in it. They plot a course to the drop zone.

**Three hours later at the entrance to the town**

The four guardians are on their sparrows riding towards the town. Issac and Trevor are on the vasputton exotic sparrow. Hank is on the Burnout exotic sparrow. While Leo is on the micro mini sparrow.

"What the fuck is that?" Asked Trevor

"I lost a bet and now I have to ride this thing for the rest of they year. So deal with it." Says Leo as he signals them to turn right.

They get off the old highway and then they go up a hill. They are heading towards gathering point of the Vex. The map says it is by an old elementary school. They then set up camp in a old duplex complex not far from the school, well what's left of it anyway. As they sleep, they hear a rumble in the distance. They all shot awake and ride to the school. When they get there, they see something horrifying. They see a massive Vex gate. In front of the Vex gate are hundreds of Vex goblins. With some minotaurs, hob goblins, and three huge Hydras. They then see something on the other side of the gate. They see another world. Said world has four big land masses, with one small island down near the bottom of the plant. They then see the vex slowly march towards the gate. Leo then radios in, while he and his brothers get ready to attack.

"Zavala! The vex are using a Huge gate to go to another world! We don't know if it is in our universe or a different universe, but... We can't let another civilization get wiped out! My team will stop them. But we might have to crash our ship into the gate. Wish us luck."

Leo then loads his shotgun and last word. His brother fallow his lead. They then charge the Vex. Leo fires off a shot from last word and takes out some of the goblins. Trevor does a blade barrage and he gets some of the hobs goblins and minotaurs. Issac then uses his spectral blades to do more damage to the Vex ranks. Hank does a chaos reach and vaporizes two of the three Hydras. Leo takes out a Edge Transit grenade launcher and takes out the last hydra. To say the four we're being very serous, but in their own way.

**"YEET!"** Yells Trevor as he throws a trip mine at a group of vex.

They then see some Vex teleport in, but they are shocked to see what had came. They see not one. Not two. But three Vex hive minds. Two we're hydras and one was a minotaur. They then see more Vex teleport in with the three hive minds. They then start to get overwhelmed by the Vex. The Vex had slowly but surely pushed them back towards the gate. Then their radios go off.

"Fire team Crackdown, what is your status?" Asked Ikora.

**"WE BACKED UP AGAINST THE GATE! IKORA... ZAVALA... ITS BEEN AN HONOUR!"** Yells Leo.

**"WHAT ARE YOU THI..."** Starts Zavala but he was cut off.

Leo then looks at his three brothers and they nod their heads. They then cover Hank as he sets up the explosives and the point to have the ship crash into the gate. They then see the ship come down through the clouds. They all get out their hand cannons. Last Word for Leo. Thorn for Issac. Hank brings out Lumina. Trevor then dull wields Ace of Spades and Malfeasance together. They then fire off their guns as the ship gets closer to the gate. The last thing they all see is a flash of white light and then darkness.

**In the war room, 3 hours after the gate's destruction**

"Report." Says Zavala.

"Sir there's nothing here, other then a huge ass crater from the ship crashing. Sir, they're gone." Says a Titan guardian.

"No they are not. When the explosion happened, there was a spike in vex teleportation energy. They could have been teleported somewhere else. Keep searching, maybe one of the Vex survived." Says Ikora in a worried tone.

"Ikora..." Says Zavala.

"Don't say it Zavala. Those four are war hero's. They we're the only ones to stop a Vex from rewriting history. They stop a Hive worm God from terraforming Mars and got us golden age technology. They signal handily took down the Barrens and Uldron Sov. So don't think for a second that those four are dead. Those four maybe the best guardians I have ever seen in a long time." Says Ikora.

"Ikora. Their gone. Nothing could have survived that explosion. The team there right now saw it. Those four may have not have trusted us, but they have done nothing that doesn't make them the best of the best. We have to move on." Says Zavala.

Ikora then see him walk out of the war room. She soon fallows him out of the room after two minutes and tells the other team to come home. But, unknown to the vanguard, fire team Crackdown is still alive. But on a different world. A world of bloody evolution.

**With Trevor (red trailer)**

Trevor slowly opens his eyes. He then gets up and feels something fall off his helmet. He then gets a good look around him. He sees he is in a forest wth lots of snow on the ground. He then gets up and brings out Ace of Spades, just in case something attacks him. Theta then comes out.

"We're Alive." Says Theta in a somewhat childish voice.

"Yes we are. Where are the others?" Asked Trevor as he walks in a random direction.

"Hank is in the furthest continent from us. Issac and Leo are on the mainland closes to us. We're on a island." Says Theta.

"Just great." Says Issac as he stands up.

"Who's that?" Says Theta.

Trevor gets up into the tree that is closest to him. He then sees a person come by the tree and continue to walk towards a cliff. The person had a red cloak on with a hood, which was pulled over their head. He sees that the person has a red and black colour scheme. He then sees the person has a knee length skirt on. With that in mind, Trevor can deduce that this is a female. He then fallows her from a distance, going from tree to tree. He then stops and presses himself against a tree he is on, due to the girl turning around. She then continues onward. A couple minuets later, Trevor sees her stand by the edge of the cliff. If the girl was talking, he didn't hear her. She then leaves. Trevor waits for her to be out of ear shot. He then drops down and goes over to the cliff. By the cliff is a stone, a tomb stone to be exact. On the stone, there is a large rose symbol and a name.

"Summer Rose. Must be the girl's mother or something." Says Trevor.

Theta then comes out and scans the grave. He then says that there isn't a coffin in the ground. Which lead Trevor to believe that ether girl had her mother cremated. Or something happened and they couldn't ether find the body or they died in some battlefield. He then hears a distant gun shot, a sniper shot to be exact. He then runs in the direction of the gun shots, which was in the direction of the way the girl walked. He then comes to a clearing and sees the girl with a very strange gun. He also sees some creatures as well. The creatures in question are all black with blood red teeth and eyes. They look like werewolves. He then sees the girl shot one of the wolves. He then sees her transform her snipe into a fricken scythe of all things. He then feels himself drool a little bit. He then sees a wolf sneak up on the girl after she had shot or sliced up its pack.

_"Oh no you don't."_ Says Trevor in his head.

_"Theta. Switch me to my six shot golden gun."_ Says Trevor to his ghost through their mental link.

_"Done. And your super is ready."_ Replies Theta.

Trevor then throws a knife at the wolf behind the girl. The girl in question flinches when she hears the wolf howl in pain. She then turns around to see the Beowulf standing behind her and it has a knife in it's eye. She then hears a loud gun shot. The wolf's head then explodes and it's body also explodes in flames. She then sees a man in light armour running towards her with a hand cannon in his right hand. She sees him jump over her and shot down two more Beowulf. She then sees him reload and she sees his gun in all its glory. It is black and white. It as an ace on its side. It then starts to smoke a little when she sees him put in a new carriage. He then shots more of the wolves, but the first six shots we're louder and more powerful. She then sees him to a spin to the left and continue shooting the creatures of grimm. He then looks at her.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me?" Says the man.

"Sure!" Says the girl in a excited tone.

She then loads in a new magazine of dust bullets. She then shots more of the wolves. She had also kept her weapon in scythe mode. Trevor sees the girl shot her rifle with it still in scythe mode and he is amazed. The recoil helps her cut done these creature with ease. They then see that the pack in down to six members.

"I got this." Says Trevor.

"Hey!" Says the girl.

But to the girls surprise, the man holds up his hand in a way that he is holding a gun. But then golden flames explode from his hand in the form of a hand cannon. She also sees that the man is also covered in the flames. She then sees him shot the gun in a fanning motion. From the gun comes flaming bullets, which each one hit the Grimm in the head. The Grimm then explode into golden flames. What is left of the Grimm are just ashes. The man the turns to face her.

"See you around kid." Says the man as he disappears in a flash of white light.

The girl just stands there in disbelief and confusion. Who was that guy and where did he come from. With Trevor thou, he had tranmated to his ship and was flying to Leo's beacon that was on the mainland.

**With Hank (white trailer)**

Hank had been jumping from building to building to get away from the military. He had awoken in a military base and the locals had taken it as a threat. He then ducks into a theatre and sees the military personnel pass by. He then sighs in relief and brings out Sheila. She tells him that they are on the planet called Remnant. There are four main continents of this planet, right now they are in Atlas. He then hears something and goes to a opening in the attic. He then goes into the rafters. He sees a girl in all white coloured clothes. She also wears what looks like a tiara that holds her hair in a pony tail. He then hears her sing and it was beautiful. After her song she does a bow and begins to walk away. When suddenly, black knight like robots drop down from behind her. The robots are designed like your average knight armour, but they had glowing ruins on them that are red in colour. He sees her bring out a rapier. She then attacks them. Hank then has Sheila bring out Lumina and he also has her switch him to dawnblade. He then glides over to the spot above the girl.

_"Have the Transmat ready."_ Says Hank.

_"It's ready when we are ready to leave."_ Replies Sheila.

Hank then throws a solar grenade at one of the Knights. The crowd gasps at the sigh of one of the robots being destroyed. Hank then drops down from the rafters. As he falls, he shots one of the Knight's in the head, which makes a remnant of light appear. He lands and runs towards the remnant to collect it. He then spins around to shot one of the Knights that had chosen him as it's target. He then bumps into the girl in white. She then glares at him and then uses him as a spring board to stab a knight in the head and then fire of some fire balls from her sword. Hank then decides it is his turn to bring out his sword. He then spins a whole three sixty degrees and a sword made of fire then forms out of thin air. A pair of flaming wings had also formed. Hank then jumps out of the way of one knight that had tried to strike him. While he is in the air, he slashes his blade in front of him. The girl and the crowd gasp as they see the sword launch a flaming projectile at the knight. The knight had then exploded into flames for a few seconds, before it was then reduced to ash. They see the man then jump high into the air above the last four Knights. He then dives down and slams his sword into the ground, which had made a fiery explosion that vaporized the last of the robot Knights. He then has the flames go away. The doors then burst open and they all see military personnel come into the theatre. The man then takes a bow. He then looks at the girl.

"See you around princess." Says the man.

The man is then consumed in white light and he is gone. Hank then flies his ship over towards Leo's beacon.

**With Issac (black trailer)**

Issac wakes up on a train. How then looks up and sees a hole in the roof. He would have stood up, but he sees that there are motion sensors above him. He then hears two people drop through the hole. One had a white mask on with red markings. He also had a black and red colour scheme. He wears a black coat with red highlights, black pants, and black shoes. He has blood red hair. The most noticeable thing about him, is the horns sticking out of hair. Next to him is a girl with pale skin, golden yellow eyes, a black and white coloured clothes. She also has a black bow on top of her head, which she also has long black hair that just reaches her waist. Issac then sees that they are armed. He then sees the room turn a red colour.

"This isn't going to be easy." Say the man with the horns.

The walls are lined with security drone. One of them said surrender. The man's sword then shots out from it's sheath. Issac then had to roll to the left to avoid a blade armed robot from shish kebabing him through the head. The man and the girl gain a surprised look to see a third person in the train car. They see him bring out a hand cannon, but it had some thorns on the barrel. When he fires the gun, the bullets are shaped like thorns. When one bullet hits a robot, they both see it get covered in a sickly green light and it starts to twitch. It then falls over deactivate. Their fight leads them outside onto a platform train car. The man in light armour then jumps into the air and forms a bow of purple energy. When he releases the arrow, a ball of energy forms by a group of the robots. The robots near the ball, get anchored to the spot and are holding their hands over their faces. The girl takes this opportunity to cut down one of the robots, but she is surprised to see all the robots get disintegrated into purple light. She then focuses back on the matter on hand. She and the guy with horns start to go into the car in front of them when they hear more drones come from behind.

"I'll take care of them. Do what... Whatever you two we're doing." Says the man.

Issac made quick work of the drones and he heads inside the car. To his surprise, he sees a massive red and black robot hit the two people out of the car. He then jumps over the robot and shots some thorns at it. The man with horns then glows red. Issac then gets blasted by the bigger robot and over to the girl, who is on the next platform train car. Both see the man slice the robot in two and the surrounding things near him. Issac then sees the guy run up to him and the girl. But the girl looks sad and she grabs her weapon.

"Good bye, Adam." Said the girl as she slices the coupling to the train car.

They then pull ahead of the other train cars. Issac then sees her sheath her weapon. She then turns to him.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Issac.

"He was going to plant explosives and kill everyone on this train. That's why I'm leaving the White Fang, I can't take the violence anymore. So... Who are you?" Relies the girl.

"I'm a guardian. Names Issac." Says Issac to the girl.

"Blake." Says the now named Blake.

"See ya around Blake. Also, you shouldn't have that bow on all the time... It might damage your extra ears." Says Issac.

"Wait! How did..." Starts Blake but doesn't finish due to Issac disappearing in a flash of white light.

Issac then plots a course for Leo's beacon signal.

**With Leo (yellow trailer)**

Leo had awoken in a ally way. He gets up and walks out of the ally. He sees that he is by a night club. He just shrugged his shoulders and walks to the entrance. He sees the bouncer and a girl with golden yellow hair that reaches down to her waist. He sees that she is trying to get into the club. He then gets out some legendary shards.

"As I said. No ID. No entrance. Now leave or do I have to call the cops." Says the bouncer.

The girl then cracks her knuckles and was about to slug the guy through the door, but she then feels a hand on her right shoulder. She then looks to her left and sees a person in heavy armour, probably a huntsmen. The helmet then comes off in a wave of light. The guy has blonde hair with white tips and eyes with the same colours as his hair.

"She's with me. We had plans tonight to come here, but my work got in the way. But I'm here now. Right blonde?" Says the guy, while looking at her and winking his opposite eye from the bouncer.

"Yes of corse. You know the life of a huntsmen. Full of danger and no time to party." Says the girl.

"Do you have a reservation and ID pal." Said the bouncer.

The guy then holds out his hand in a fist. The bouncer then puts his hand under his fist. The guy then drops five purple crystal shards into the bouncers hand. The bouncer whips his head at the guy in armour, they could see his eyes widen behind his sunglasses.

"I think that would be my ID... Right Sam." Says the guy.

"How did you..." Says the bouncer named Sam.

"Name tag dude." Says the guy, while pointing to the tag on Sam.

"Uh... Right. This will do. Have fun you two." Says Sam as he lets them in.

Before they go through the door. Sam gives Leo a card. Leo takes a look at it. Sam then said that it is a twelve mouth long pass to get in and to get the first eight drinks free. The pass usually costs a lot of money to get, but Leo just got it because the crystal shards he gave Sam would net him a lot of lien. Leo then thanks Sam.

Once they are inside, the girl brushes the guys hands off her shoulder. She then steps in front of him. She then points her finger in his face.

"I don't know your game here, but thanks for getting me in. Also, don't you ever think that was a way to get me alone tonight with you." Says the girl.

"Sorry, I don't go around picking up chicks left and right. I needed a drink after the day I've had. I'm also not into dating right now anyways. See you around blond." Says Leo.

"Hey, I never got your name." Says the girl.

"I go by many names, but call me Leo Hikiari." Says Leo.

"Cool name by the way. Names Yang Xiao long." Says the now named Yang.

They walk down the stairs and they see a big dance floor. Some lights are on the roof spinning around in a circle. They also see some glass tables, pillars, some glass chairs. Leo sees a DJ with a Baer head on playing some music.

"So why you here Yang?" Asked Leo.

"The guy who runs this place is named 'Joiner'. He knows just about everything that happens in Vale. How about you lion." Replies Yang.

"Well. One, I'm hopefully meeting my three brothers here. And two, congrats, you guest one of my names. Drink?" Says Leo.

"Maybe." Says Yang.

The two then walk up beside a man in a tuxedo, he has short black hair, and pale skin. Leo then waves over the bartender. He then shows the card he got from Sam.

"What do you want?" Asked the bartender.

"You got any rum? And add it with some pop if you got any." Says Leo.

"I'll take a strawberry sunrise. Oh and don't for get little umbrella." Says Yang.

"Aren't you two a little young to be drinking?" Asked Joiner.

"Depends. Leave the bottle my friend." Says Leo.

The bartender then leaves, but he doesn't come back with Yang's order. Leo then chugs the pop and then moves onto the rum. He then takes a small swig of the liquor. It's taste has a strawberry flavour with it. He then hears Joiner squeal in pain. Leo then leans back on his stool and sees that Yang had grabbed his balls and had begun to squeeze them. Leo then just goes back to his drink, until he hears the sound of a fist hitting flesh. Joiner then lands on the bar. He was about to get up, but a bottle had landed on him, knocking him out. Leo then turns around and looks at the henchmen Yang is fighting. He then gives a long sigh.

"Can't a guy have a drink without people interrupting him? I'm a right." Says Leo to no one in particular.

He then chugs down the rest of his rum. He then brings out Last Word and puts his helmet back on. He also activates his locator beacon for his brothers to find him. He then throws the empty rum bottle at a thug who was sneaking up on Yang. He then sees all of them look at him. He then twirls Last Word on his finger and then he feels his light shift to the arc aspect.

"Know that's not how you treat a lady." Says Leo.

A thug near him runs up to him and slugs him in the head. But to everyone's surprise thou, Leo's head doesn't move an inch. Leo then slowly looks at the man.

"My turn." Says Leo.

He then pulls back a fist and he punches the guy in the face. The man goes flying through the air. This gets everyone over their shock and back to fighting. Leo then runs up to a group of thugs. What the thugs didn't expect thou, was for Leo to surge forward with some electricity covering him. When he hits the front thug, the guy gets fried by electricity, but it doesn't kill him thou.

_"Ying, I'm not going to kill anyone right?"_ Asked Leo as he shots some thugs.

_"No. They appear to have a strange energy field around them. That goes the same for your new friend Yang. Also, you subconsciously thought not to vaporize them and it would appear that your super didn't kill them. So this leads me to theorize that you can possible control the power output of your super. Say for one hundred percent, that would be a normal super attack. Also, on your left."_ Says Ying.

Leo had blocked a punch from a girl in red and black clothing. He then sees Yang fighting a girl in the opposite colours, but her fighting style was more acned to kicking. Leo then fires some round from Last Word. The girl had dodge some of them, two had hit her in the left leg. Leo then throws a flash bang grenade at her. She only had time to look at the grenade before it exploded at her feet. He then bumps into Yang. She glances at him. She then smirks.

"Trade you dance partners." Says Yang.

"I like your style Goldie locks." Says Leo.

They then change their dancing partners. Leo then holsters Last Word. He then cracks his neck and knuckles. He then runs at the girl in white and blue. She prepares for him, but she didn't expect him to cover himself in electricity and slam down onto the ground. When Leo did a fist of Havoc, a ring of pulsing electricity had formed. He then does a shoulder charge to the girl a few times, before he hits her when she gets a shock form the ring of lightning. He then hears Yang take down the other girl.

"Now that was "electrifying'. Eh, eh?" Says Yang with a pun.

"Says you, you we're 'on fire'." Says Leo.

"Yes! Another person who understands puns!" Says a excited Yang.

The lights then focus on Joiner, who has a big rocket launcher. He then aims at them.

"You two are so dead." Says Joiner.

"Come on Joiner, why don't you 'Lightning' up a bit." Says Leo as he reloads Last Word.

Joiner just's growls at Leo. His rocket launcher then fires five rockets at the two at once. Yang backflips from the three rockets that had targeted her. Leo just puts up a rally barricade to protect himself form the two rockets that came after him. He then brings out Jötunn and fires off a fireball. Joiner had dodged the attack. Joiner then has his weapon shift into a large baseball bat. He then rushes Yang with a flurry of hits. Leo had then shifted his 'Code of The Earthshaker', to his 'Code of The Missile'. He then runs forward and jumps into the air. He then does a 'ballistic slam' onto the ground near Joiner. Then Yang had punched him away and had broken his weapon. Leo then sees that Joiner had a few strands of Yang's hair. Leo then sees Yang burst into flames and scream bloody murder. She then surges forward and delivered a powerful punch into Joiners face.

**Outside of the club**

We see the girl with the red cloak on walking up to the nightclub. She then looks up and she sees Joiner come flying out of the windows of the club. She then hears the doors burst open.

"Yang, is that you?" Says the girl.

"Oh, hey Ruby. What are you doing here?" Replies Yang.

"Dad asked me to come find you. Also, who's your new friend." Says Ruby.

"We're more like acquaintances red. Oh took you long enough Trevor. You just missed me finishing up a bar fight." Says Leo.

They then see a man in light armour named Trevor. Beside him is a hovering bike with a strange design. Ruby then takes a moment to process the situation. She then makes the connection with man and the armour he is wearing.

"Ah! Its you!" Says a exited Ruby.

"Oh, it's you kid. Isn't it past your bedtime or something?" Says Trevor.

"Enough talk. I just got Hank's beacon signal. See you two around." Said Leo as he brings out his hornet exotic sparrow.

The two sisters then see the two guardians drive away. They then get onto Yang's bike and head home. Ruby says.

"So who was that guy?"

"Don't know. All I got from him was his name. Leo Hikiari. A cool name, but now a days, adults name their kids after a colour. He's probably from another place. I didn't ask him where he lived. But I don't think it's the last we have seen of him." Says Yang.

**On the guardians shared ship**

They are all in the galley area. Hank had brought his three brothers up to speed with the world they are on. The planet's name is Remnant. It has a secondary subgroup of humans call Faunus. They are essentially people with one or two animal parts added onto them. Hank had then given them some examples of different parts that a faunus person could get. They could get an extra set of ears, eyes, a tail, scales, and in rare cases wings. They also get a boost in their senses too. Issac then tells them that he ran into two faunus on a train that he had landed on. One was a guy with horns on his head. The other was a gal with extra set of ears on top of her head, but he didn't see what kind of animal ears she had, due to her having a bow on at the time. Leo then tells them that the people of this planet have a strange energy surrounding them. Theta then logs onto the Internet of the planet. He the tells them that the strange energy is called aura. It was basically a shield and it is in all living things, except the creatures of grimm. Trevor he had a run in with some grimm when he helped the girl known as Ruby. Theta then explains that the grimm prey on humans and faunus alike. The grimm are also attracted to negative emotions, such as anger, sadness, etc. Fin then explains that these people haven't even gone to space yet, due to a naturally occurring mineral and power source called Dust. Dust was a elemental type substance. Dust came in multiple types like, ice, fire, wind, gravity, steam, water, lightning, and etc. Mostly everything is powered by dust. Issac then adds that the girl Ruby could shift her sniper rifle into a scythe for combat. They then look up other things, like what was a huntsmen/huntress. They then find out that the huntsmen and huntresses of this world are especially guardians, but with some differences. One difference, is that their powers, or semblances, are all unique too each other. They then find out that there are four professional huntsmen/huntress academy's in this world. The closes one to them is called Beacon academy. Hank suggests that they apply for it, till they can find a way home. The school's entrance exam starts in about three weeks.

"Alright, we get our hunters licence. Go around the world doing what we usually do and also try to find a way home. Trevor? Issac? This means no getting into trouble till we start school and while we are in school." Says Leo.

"Would you relax." Says Issac.

"What could possibly go wrong with us in about three weeks." Says Trevor.

**Two weeks later**

"This. This could happen." Says Leo as he walks to the police station.

Leo is wearing jeans, a t shirt, over the T-shirt is a red with white vest. The Titan guardian's symbol is on the back of the vest. Issac has on some jeans with some rips on the knees, a shirt that is forest camouflage in colour, he also wears a EDZ hunter cloak. The hunter symbol is on a pendent around his neck. Hank is wearing jeans as well but they are more formal wear, he wears a T-shirt that is sky blue, he wears a trench coat over the shirt. He wears a warlock bond on his arm with the warlock symbol. Leo then knocks on the glass window.

"Can I help you?" Says the policemen at the window.

Leo then shows him a picture of Trevor.

"We come to take him home. He is our brother. Just tell me he didn't destroy anything expensive." Says Leo.

"Ok. Hey rookie! Take these three to the detention room where their bother is and that girl are being held." Says the policeman.

"Yes sir!" Says a policewoman with a salute.

They then fallow her to the room. They then see her bring out their brother. Trevor is wearing red shorts, a black T-shirt with some silver to it, he also has a baseball cap on that is forest cameo. He wears the ancient apocalypse hunter cloak. A man with grey hair then comes out of the room. The man has pale skin, glasses, a grey scarf on, and formal wears on. He then looks at Hank's eyes and the man is shocked.

_"Silver eyed worriers are very rare these days. To run into one, but two is very rare. Hopefully I can acquire this boy into my school."_ Says the man in his head.

Leo then pinches Trevor's cheek and pulls on it.

"What did I say two weeks ago?" Says Leo.

"Not to get into trouble till we get into beacon academy and not to get into trouble while at beacon. Now for **CHISTS SAKE!** Stop pinching my cheek!" Says Issac.

Leo then sees the man looking at them. He then apologizes for anything damaged by Trevor. The man says that Trevor didn't break anything. Instead Trevor tried to stop a dust robbery. The four guardians then see the girl known as Ruby come out of the interrogating room. She then says hello. They then leave the police station.

The woman beside Ozpin asked him a question. She says "I'm not sure of this Oz. Those four could be dangerous. The video from the dust store being robbed, shows the one named Trevor, putting on his armour in a wave of light. I at first thought it was his semblance. However, he was also able to make a flaming gun out of nowhere. If he said was true, then his brothers could possibly do the same thing. Are you even listening?" Says the woman.

"Have some patience Glyda. We can't have the other academies getting their hands on the is four boys. They may all have a strange semblances, but, the boy Trevor showed he has experience in fighting. Also, one of them has silver eyes, you know how rare they are. We will ask them if we need to about their home when the time is right. Now then, let's be on our way shall we." Says Ozpin.

To be continued

**Hey everyone! This is my third fanfic I'm doing. So please give me some feedback on how I can improve it. This takes place during the 'Season of Opulence'. Since Shodowkeep is coming out in about 18 days, I thought about doing this RWBY X Destiny. I will try to get the next chapter done as soon as I can. I'm also working on my MHA X Avengers fanfic at the same time. So hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Destiny and RWBY belong to their respective owners. I only own the OC characters and the weapons they make. Any references made also belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 2: Get Schooled, Guardian style.**

The air ship is full of students. But four students are in armour. The four guardians had decided to wear their opulent armour set with the golden empire shader. Most of the other students look at them in ah. Leo has two pop cans of ginger ale. He then sees a blonde boy with white armour on. Leo could see that the guy had motion sickness. Leo then goes over to the guy. He then nudges the blonde knight.

"Drink this. It will help a bit." Says Leo.

"Thanks." Says the blonde boy.

Leo then heads over to his brothers. Issac is reading a book he bot at a book store called 'Tuksin's book trade'. Trevor is cleaning Ace and then cleaning his Huckleberry SMG. Hank is meditating while listening to calming music. Leo then sits down beside Trevor. Leo then takes off his helmet and cleans it.

"Holy ohm, look at their gear."

"They must be rich."

"Is it just paint or is it real gold?"

"Hey Leo the lion!" Comes the voice of one Yang Xiao long.

"Sup blonde. Hey Ruby." Says Leo.

"Wow! Awesome gear! 'Gasp'. Can I see them?" Says Ruby as she spots Trevor cleaning his two weapons.

"Sure, but only the SMG." Said Trevor as he hands Ruby the Huckleberry.

"It's beautiful." Says a star eyed Ruby.

"What does it turn in to?" Asked Yang, who looks it over with her sister.

"It's just a gun. Where we're from, you only get a normal, none transforming weapon." Says Leo.

"How did you make it?" Asked Ruby.

"Didn't make it. I found it. Says Trevor as he takes it back.

They see the blonde guy from earlier walk by with one hand over his mouth and the other hand has his drink. The hologram news woman then goes away. The woman was then replaced by another woman. This woman has blonde hair done up in a bun, glasses, green eyes, a black cape with a purple Interior. She wears a white long-sleeve pleated top, the sleeves end with cuffs with golden buttons. The woman then speaks.

"Greetings." Says the woman.

"Who's that?" Asked Yang.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." Says the now named Glynda Goodwitch.

"Oh." Says Yang.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world. Welcome to Beacon academy." Says Glynda.

Some of the students the head over to the windows. The group of five friends then fallow suit. They then get a good look outside. Beacon academy looks like a huge grey castle.

"I guest home isn't to far away." Says Ruby.

"Beacon is now our home." Says Yang.

"Yang you got some puke on your boot." Says Leo.

**"EW EW EW EW! GET OFF! GET OFF!"** Yells Yang in disgust.

**"AH! KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!"** Yells Ruby in panic.

**After the air ship landed**

The future students then disembark the ship. The blonde boy had ran off the ship and over to a trash can. Which he then proceeded to empty his stomach's contents. The four guardians pass him on their way off the ship. They had put their helmets on and gotten their gear. They had little luggage in terms of clothes and personal positions. Most of their positions we're on their ships or their shared cabal ship.

"Wow. Cool place." Says Leo.

"You got that right. Definitely like the whole castle look." Says Issac.

"I wonder how big their library is?" Hank wonders out load.

"Really? The school is basically a castle, we're here to train against the Grimm, possibly get a girl, and your thinking about it's library." Complained Trevor.

"Knowledge is power. Those who don't have it will lose." Says Hank.

They then go over to Yang and Ruby. Ruby was geeking out over the other people's weapons.

"Their just weapons Ruby. Why don't you just geek out on your own weapon." Says Yang.

"I do love Crescent Rose, but, seeing new weapons is like meeting new people. But better." Says Ruby

"How about you meet new people and make some friends. Even get out of your shell." Says Yang as she pulls Ruby's hood over her head.

"Why would I need to meet new people when I have you." Said Ruby with a innocent voice.

"Well my friends are here. See you around!" Says Yang as she runs off with her friends.

This lead to Ruby being spun around in a circle on the spot. She then calls out for her sister, but Yang had already gotten away.

"That's ruff." Says Hank.

"Like a lamp to a slater. Or being thrown to the wolves." Says Trevor.

Ruby then topples over, but she had knocked over Hank. Hank not expecting Ruby to fall on him, he falls over too, but as he falls, gives a shove Ruby to stop her from falling. Hank then falls into a pile of luggage.

**"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"** Comes a snappy female voice.

"Oh you know, just stopping a friend from falling over. Also it is good to see you too princess." Says Hank as he gets up.

"I don't care if you stopped her from falling over! You could have broken something expensive of mine! Also, I have never seen you before." Says the girl in white.

Hank then forms his dawnblade. He then steps forward. They see the girl back away from him due to the fire and the heat.

"Hey! Be careful with that! Are you brain dead or something!?!" Snaps the girl in white.

"Uh?" Says Ruby as she hands the girl a suitcase full of containers.

"Are you brain dead or something!?! This is refined dust! Aren't you a little young to be at this training academy?" Says the girl in white.

The girl was also shaking a bottle of dust in Ruby's face. However, the cap for the bottle was loose. Some dust had leaked out. Ruby then was beginning to sneeze. The four guardians take a few steps back.

**"ACHOO!"** Sneezes Ruby.

**'BOOM!'**

"What the hell was in that bottle?" Says Leo.

"And where can I get some?" Said Issac.

Issac then sees the bottle roll over to a girl in black. Issac goes over to the bottle to pick it up. He then bends down to pick it up, but the girl in black had also bent down to pick up the bottle. Issac then sees who it is.

"Blake right?" Said Issac as he gets up.

"How do you know my name?" Asked Blake.

Issac then fires off a shadow shot in a random direction.

"Oh it's you Issac. I just didn't know due to your armour. Is that gold and have you told anyone about my, you know? Please don't tell anyone else." Says Blake.

"Only my three brothers over their. I will also keep your secret and I will tell my brothers not to tell ether." Says Issac.

**"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOUR SUCH A DOLT!"** Yells the girl in white.

"Look princess, it was a accident. You can't always blame people for something that you caused." Said Leo as he points at the girl in white.

"How dare you! Do you not know who I am!?!" Yells the girl.

"It's heiress. She is Wiess Schnee. The next in line to take over the biggest dust company, properly named the Schnee Dust Company." Says Blake.

"Finally some recognition!" Says the now named Wiess Schnee.

"The same company know for its questionable business partners and questionable labor conditions." Says a smug Blake.

"What, uh, UG!" Said a frustrated Wiess.

"I promise to make it up to you!" Calls out Ruby.

"Hey thanks for... Oh, she is gone and Issac is with her." Says Hank.

Ruby then slumps down to her knees and onto her back.

"Welcome to Beacon." Said Ruby.

The blonde boy from earlier then extends his hand.

"Hey, my names Jaune Arc." Said Jaune arc.

**Later**

The group of five are walking around a fountain.

"I'm just saying, that motion sickness is common now a days." Says Juane.

"Sorry. But vomit boy was the first thing to come to mind." Says Ruby.

"Ok. How about I call you crater face." Says Jaune.

"Then I'm calling Hank battering ram." Says Trevor.

**'SLAP!'**

**"OW! MOTHER TRUCKER!"** Yells Trevor.

"I said not to ever speak of that ever again." Says Hank.

"Uh, battering ram? What's with that nickname?" Asked Jaune.

"We once used Hank as a battering ram one time, nuf said." Says Leo.

"Oooookay. I have this." Said Ruby as she brought out Crescent Rose.

Jaune let out a small squeal of fear when he saw the weapon. Leo just looked over the weapon with a interested look. Hank also looks at the weapon with some curiosity. Trevor drools a little.

"Cool weapon Ruby. Trevor, are you drooling?" Says Hank.

"What! No!" Says a offended Trevor.

"Is that a scythe!?!" Says a shocked Jaune.

"Yep. This is Crescent Rose. It is also a high caliber sniper rifle." Says a cheerful Ruby.

"What?" Said a confused Jaune.

"It's a gun." Says Leo.

"Oh. Well I have this." Says Jaune.

Jaune then brings out a sword and shield. The stored was nothing special, same for the shield.

"What does it do?" Asked Ruby.

She then touched the shield. The shield then spasms out of control. Jaune then catches it and puts it away.

"I can fold up the shield so I don't have to carry it around on my arm." Says Jaune.

"Does it still weigh the same?" Asked Hank.

"Yeah." Says Jaune.

"So how did you build it?" Asked Leo.

"I didn't. It's a handy down. It belonged to my great grandfather. He fought in the Great War!" Says Jaune with some pride in his voice.

"Some people don't respect the classics. It took me awhile to build Crescent Rose." Says Ruby.

"You built that thing!?!" Says a shocked Jaune.

"It only took me five bounties to get this." Says Leo.

They all see the weapon Leo brought out. It was a oddly shaped weapon. It had a odd barrel to it, which looked like it was on fire a little bit. It magazine was large, with the bullets being cylinders. It had a red dot sight. Ruby then let out a ear piercing squeal.

**"WHAT IS IT AND WHAT'S IT NAME!?!"** Asked Ruby.

"This is a shotgun. It's name is, Lord of Wolves." Says Leo.

"Can I hold her?" Asked Ruby.

"Sure?" Says Leo.

_"Her???"_ Thinks Leo as he hands Ruby the gun.

Ruby looked over the weapon with hungry eyes.

"It's beautiful." Says Ruby.

"It is a three round burst shotgun. With a special ability." Says Leo.

"What is it?" Asked Jaune.

"Extremely rare weapons where me and my brothers come from, have special abilities, or intrinsic perks as we call it. After I get a kill and reload. Lord of Wolves then becomes a ten round burst shotgun." Says Leo as he takes the gun back.

**"AWESOME!"** Yells Ruby.

"Hey do you guys know where we are?" Asked Trevor.

"I was fallowing you guys." Says Juane.

Ruby just groans.

**Later in the meeting theatre**

Yang was waiting for the others. She had saved them a spot. She then hears the doors open and a window shatter.

"Made it!" Says Trevor.

**'SMACK!'**

**"OW!"**

"What did I say about breaking things bro." Says Leo.

"You guys! I saved you a spot." Calls out Yang.

Yang sees the four come over to her.

"Where's Issac?" Asked Yang.

"With someone else. A girl to be more precise." Says Hank.

"I'm right here." Says Issac.

"Jesus Christ!" Says a surprised Trevor.

"So how are you doing Ruby?" Asked Yang.

"You mean after you thrown me to the wolves. I exploded." Says a annoyed Ruby.

"Yikes. A break down already." Says Yang.

"No I mean, I literally exploded. There was fire, with some ice and lighting. Then there was this really crab princess too. She wouldn't stop yelling at me for no reason." Says Ruby.

Ruby didn't notice said crabby princess, aka Wiess Schnee, behind her.

**"YOU!"** Yells Wiess.

**"AH! ITS HAPPENING AGAIN!"** Yells Ruby as she jumps into her sister arms.

"You we're lucky you didn't fly off the cliff when the explosion happened." Snaps Wiess.

"Oh my ohm. You really did explode." Says Yang.

Wiess then shoves a book into Ruby's face. The book's tittle was 'Dust for dummies'. Then Wiess handed Ruby another book, but they didn't see the name of it. Wiess then says to read the books and to never talk to her again. Yang suggested they try to be friends, but it ended with Wiess walking away after a sarcastic comment. The lights then dim and they then see Ozpin come on stage. They hear his speech. To the guardians, it wasn't anything new.

"Well that was somewhat depressing." Says Yang.

"You think he missed his morning coffee?" Wonders Trevor.

Glynda then tells them that they are sleeping in a large room for the night till tomorrow after the exam.

**Later**

The four guardians are in some sleep ware. Leo just had a pair of shorts on. Issac had black coloured shirt and pyjama pants on. Issac then sees Blake and walks over to her to have another conversation, possible even get some more book suggestions. Hank has a shirt and shorts on that are both coloured a dull grey. Trevor also has no shirt, but he has pyjama pants on. The three then see Yang and Ruby.

"Hey guys." Says Yang, who doesn't really hide the fact she is looking Leo over.

Now some of the students had notice some scars on Leo's torso, also some scars on Trevor as well. Some noticeable scars on Leo, is the one on his left shoulder and the on his chest. The shoulder scar looks like some kind of animal bit him. The chest scar looks like a blade struck him, but if people look on Leo's back, the same kind of scar can be seen. Leo got the chest scar form a hive knight strike when he shoved a fellow guardian out of the way. The shoulder scar was from a hive thrall biting down and not letting go. Trevor's scars are mostly from fallen enemies. One big scar is seen on Trevor from a fallen captain. A scar shaped like the letter X, it is on his chest. He had received that scar, after his fire team stop the Fallen house of Devils from getting a weapon from the old tower's vault.

"Hey Yang. What are you doing Ruby?" Asked Hank.

"I'm just writing to some friends that are still in signal academy." Says Ruby.

"That's nice." Says Trevor as he lays down on a sleeping mat.

"This is like one big sleep over. With some added bonuses." Says Yang, but she had whispered the last part.

She then looks away from a group of boys flexing their muscles and wrestling but she looks away, due to Jaune walking in front of her in a baby blue onesie.

"I don't think dad would approve of the boys. No offence you guys." Says Ruby.

"None taken." Says Hank.

"Say Leo, how you get that scar on your shoulder? Same for the one on your chest." Asked Ruby.

"I got this one from a thrall, a type of Grimm where me and my brothers are from. A thrall basically ripped through my armour and bit me. Lucky Trevor shot it before it could do anymore damage. This one on my chest is from a knight, another type of Grimm. Knight Grimm are smart enough to wield weapons, commonly swords. Sometimes with they also carry a shield made of ice if they are in a colder climate. And older versions carry a massive axe. I had to shove a fellow guardian that was weakened, out of the way of a sword wielding knight." Explains Leo.

"Guardian? Don't you mean huntsmen." Says Yang.

"Where we are from, huntsmen and huntress are called guardians. I'm a Titan class guardian, which means I train to be a shield or a spear." Says Leo.

"Yeah, a spear going hundred miles an hour." Quips Trevor.

"So are your other brothers Titan class?" Asked Yang.

This gets Trevor and Hank to laugh.

"No. I'm a Warlock class guardian. Warlocks are basically war scholars, we search for knowledge that could give us a upper hand in a fight. We're a balanced between Titan and Hunter class guardians. We mostly shine in supporting others in a fight." Says Hank.

"Issac and myself are Hunter class guardians. Hunters are the advanced scout, pathfinders, assassins, etc of the three classes. We go deep into enemy territory to gather intel and report back. We live in the wilderness, some might even die there. Hunters are known for their risk taking, making their own luck, and being quick on their feet, even quicker on the draw." Said Trevor as he twirls a knife in his hand.

"Can I see your knife?" Asked Yang.

"No." Says Trevor.

"Why not?" Asked Yang.

"Yang. Hunter guardians are very protective of their knives. The only way to get your hands on a Hunters knife is in two ways. One way, is you earn the Hunters trust, which takes a long time, possible even years. The second way, is if you are the Hunter's target and he or she kills you with the knife." Says Leo.

"It took Leo and myself years to get Trevor to trust us. A little bit longer with Issac." Says Hank.

They then see Issac over with Blake, both are reading a book.

"It's that girl. And there's Issac." Says Ruby.

"Who's the girl?" Asked Yang.

"I didn't get her name." Says Ruby.

"Then let's find out!" Said a excited Yang.

The five then head over to Issac and the girl in black. The two notice the group coming over to them. The girl is reading a book. Issac has a large scroll, which he his also reading a book online.

"Hello there." Said Yang.

"Hello." Said the girl.

"So what's your name?" Asked Trevor.

"Blake." Says Blake.

"Ona ne razgovorchivyy tip (She isn't the talkative type)." Says Issac in some kind of language that Ruby, Yang, and Blake didn't understand.

"Deystvitel'no (Really)?" Says Leo in the same language.

"What?" Says Ruby.

"What did you say? It sound like you we're talking gibberish." Says Yang.

"Same. I couldn't understand it." Says Blake.

"Sorry. That's our homes language. Everyone speaks English, while where we're from, we speak Russian. Some of the long words we say, can be translated into smaller words." Explains Issac.

"Alrighty then. So what are you reading Blake?" Said Yang as she changed the subject.

"It's a story about a man with two souls." Says Blake.

"Sounds like a good book to read." Says Hank.

"What about you Issac? What are you reading?" Asked Ruby.

"Some lore from home. Most of the stories from home are mostly real. Some people from home actually find it and put the pieces together to get the full picture. They can recite some lore books by heart. They know every person or important event in the story." Says Issac.

"Wow. So what are you reading?" Asked Blake, who had become interested.

"The tale of Drengen Yor." Says Issac.

Issac then goes into detail on who was Drengen Yor. Issac tells them that Yor was once a noble man that fell from grace. His weapon, Rose, became darker, sprouting thorns. After a long time, the Rose, had become Thorn. Issac explains that Thorn was a weapon of sorrow. Issac also adds that, Thorn could bypass people's aura and poison them.

"What's a weapon of sorrow?" Asked Ruby, who was afraid of this 'Drengen Yor'.

"Weapons made from darkness. Thorn was born from killing Grimm. Guardians had found Yor's shack and found blueprints to make replica of the infamous Thorn. Those who fallow in Yor's foot steps, are know as 'The Shadows of Yor'.

_"Wait? I saw Issac wield a hand cannon like Thorn. Is he part of the Shadows of Yor?"_ Thinks Blake as she thinks back to when she and Issac first met.

"Yeah. Never met one thou. A buddy of ours used to run with them." Says Trevor.

"What was his name?" Asked Ruby.

"He never said his name. He has everyone call him, Drifter. A good guy, once you get to know him." Says Trevor.

They then talk some more. Which then lead to Yang and Ruby wrestling with each other. Wiess then came over and complained about them making to much noise. They then all go to sleep.

**The next morning**

The morning was the usually for the guardians. Get up. Eat if need be. Clean their weapons and armour before they go to other plants/moons. Maybe get a few bounties form Drifter if they decide to do some gambit. This time however, they have to go to the locker room to get a few things for the exam. Leo has with him a auto rifle he got from Drifter called the 'Breakneck'. For his secondary, he uses Lord of Wolves. The heavy weapon, he uses a edge transit. Hank has his Vigilance wing. Secondary is a hand cannon, one made in the black armoury forges. Hank's heavy weapon is a sword meant for warlocks. Issac has his Thorn as a primary. His secondary is a shotgun he got playing gambit prime. Bad omens is Issac's heavy weapon. Trevor has Ace of Spades as a primary. The Borealis sniper rifle as a secondary. Heavy is the Worldline zero sword.

"Trevor?" Says Hank in a questioning tone.

"What?" Asked Trevor.

"You do know guardians are only aloud to use one exotic weapon at a time right. No guardian is to wield..." Says Leo but Trevor cut him off.

"I know that. But that doesn't mean I can do it when we're not home." Says Trevor.

The three brothers just leave Trevor to his own devices with his load out. They then hear a body hit the wall. They see Jaune pinned to the wall by a spear that is red and gold. A girl with red hair and Spartan like armour comes over to reclaim her spear.

"Sorry." Says the girl.

"I don't get it. Dad said women like confidence." Says a sadden Jaune.

"You probably showed to much confidence or she it's your type. Which one we're you talking too?" Said Issac as he helps Jaune up.

"The white one. Wiess I think is her name." Says Jaune.

"You shouldn't go for her. She is too... What's the word I'm looking for." Said Issac.

"High class." Says Leo.

"Cold." Says Hank.

"Suka (B*h)." Says Trevor.

**'SMACK!'**

**"OW! WHY!?!"** Yells Trevor.

"By nice." Says Leo.

"What did he call her? It didn't sound like English." Says Jaune as they walk to the cliff.

"Will tell you when the exam is done." Says Leo.

**Over by the cliff**

Ozpin had explained the exam. The students would be launched into the forest in front of them. The forest was call The 'Emerald Forest'. Once they land, they would make their way to the ruins, which we're located northwest. Glynda then tells everyone that they will be patterned with the first person they make eye contact with. The four guardians hear Ruby yell out in shock. They then put their helmets on. The sound of the launch pads was heard. Jaune was asking questions about the landing strategy. Ozpin just said they would be making their own strategy. Trevor and Leo laugh at Jaune when he was launch. The four we're then also launched.

"I still think we should question those four boys." Says Glynda.

"We will when the time is right." Says Ozpin.

Glynda just's sighs. She knew that the four guardians we're hiding something, but they haven't done anything that would lead them to interrogate them.

**With Leo**

He had used a ballistic slam to defeat some grimm. A grunt is then heard beside him. Leo sees Issac land by him. Leo unholsters his Breakneck, and slams a full magazine into it. Issac brings out Thorn and also puts in a new magazine. Ying and Fin mark the ruins location and provide their brothers direction on their threat detector. A growl is then heard to their right. A pack of twelve beowolves then surround the two brothers. Leo and Issac go back to back.

"Music?" Asked Issac.

"Something... Rock." Says Leo.

**(Play Savior by Appeal To Reason)**

The grimm attack as soon as the gaiter solo starts. Issac shots three of the beowolves with Thorn. The three grimm then get covered with sickly green light. Issac kills one and collects the remnant and kills the last two.

"To think these things have caused so much trouble, yet they are so weak." Says Issac.

"That's because we're guardians Issac." Says Leo.

Leo then shoves a pulse grenade down the throat of a beowolf. The wolf spasms, before it falls over dead. Leo then fires Breakneck at a group of beowolves. The first one falls over dead, Leo's weapon then glows a faint white colour and it's rate of fire increases. The second and third kill make the weapon fire faster. They then see the last grimm. This one was bigger and had more armour on.

"I think this one is the alfa of the pack." Says Issac.

The alfa then roars and charges the two.

"You think. Maneuver three." Says Leo.

Leo then cups his hands together and Issac then jumps on. Leo then throws Issac up into the air. Leo then makes his burning maul. Issac then does a shadow shot by the alfa. The Alfa gets tethered to the spot. Leo then slams his war hammer onto the ground and sends in a fire tornado. The alfa was slowly being overwhelmed. Leo then starts to spin around in a circle and hit the alfa beowolf multiple times. The wold like grimm lets out one last howl of pain, before it falls to the ground dead. The two then get onto their sparrows and ride to the ruins.

**(End song)**

**With Hank and Trevor**

Hank unleashed a chaos reach on a bear like grimm. Nearby, Trevor was using his arc staff. Trevor then does a downward strike on one bear grimm. They had landed near each other, which they we're on a small cliff side. They see the ruins not that far away. After they clear out the grimm, they spot Leo and Issac on their sparrows.

"Leo, we see you. On you nine o'clock, high." Says Hank into his helmets radio.

"We don't see you. Send up a flare." Comes Leo's voice.

"Fire in the hole!" Calls Trevor as he shoots up a flare.

"We see you. I'll have Ying mark a waypoint for you two to met us. Leo out." Said Leo as he cuts out.

Hank and Trevor then get onto their sparrows. The two go down the cliff path at somewhat high speeds. They have hand cannons out to shoot some grimm that they in counter along the way.

"So how do like this exam so far?" Asked Trevor.

"I like it for the level of difficulty it gives students. But, they need to be informative about the types of grimm in the forest. That snake one was somewhat hard to take down." Replies Hank.

"You got that right." Says Trevor.

**At the ruins**

The four approach the ruins. They see pedestals, but all except for four had relics on them. The relics they collect look like a shield with a sword crossed over it. They then store the relics. They we're about to leave when Leo stops dead in his tracks.

"I smell loot." Says Leo.

Hank, Trevor, and Issac then fallow Leo to a opening in the ruins. In the opening, they see a chest. It was mostly gold, with a white body. They recognize it from one place they ha been.

"That's one of Calus's chests. What is it doing here?" Said Trevor.

"Remember when we got two chests when we did the raid on the leviathan. Calus called it 'The Crown of Sorrow'. You know, the one when we went deep into the ship." Says Hank.

"Oh yeah. This must be the chest that fell into the teleport gate by accident. The rest of the team was heart broken, we could have had two chances to get the SMG Calus had in the chest." Says Issac.

"Let's open it." Says Leo.

They then open the chest and they are all happy. They got the one thing they wanted, the Tarrabah SMG. It mostly worked like the Recluse. They then see a bunch of red crystals behind the chest.

"You guys know what I'm think?" Said Leo.

Leo's brothers nod their heads.

**Over with the others**

Ruby, Wiess, Blake, Yang, Jaune, a girl named Nora, Pyrrha, and a ninja boy by the name of Ren are walking towards the cliff.

"Do you think Leo, Issac, Hank, and Trevor are okay? We haven't seen them." Says Ruby.

"From the way you told us about them, I think they can handle themselves." Says Ren.

"Yeah! They sound like they can handle themselves from the way you talked about their armour and weapons. When I saw their armour, I thought it was for show. But the weapons that you have seen Ruby, tells all of us, that those four have trained a lot." Says Pyrrha.

**'BOOM!'**

They all flinch at the sudden explosion. In the distance, specifically over by the ruins. The eight see a mushroom cloud form.

**"WHAT IN OHM'S NAME DID THAT!"** Yells Wiess.

"Look!" Says a shocked Yang.

Four specs could be seen getting closer to the group. The group jump to the sides as the four objects crash into the ground.

**"AWESOME! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!"** Yells Trevor.

"No." Says his three brothers.

Leo then gets up and dusts himself off. Leo then noticed the group.

"Oh, hey guys." Says a calm Leo.

Wiess and Blake we're about to question them about what happened, but a roar is then heard. The eight teens and four guardians go over to the cliff.

"Wow. What do you think is down there?" Said Leo as he gets out his exotic shotgun Lord of Wolves.

"Uh, death." Says Wiess.

"Theirs or ours." Says Hank.

"Let's find out!" Says Trevor and Issac as the two jump off the cliff.

'Sigh' "I hate it when they do that." Said Leo with a sigh.

Leo and Hank then fallow their brothers. The group of eight left behind are in shock.

**"WHAT IN THE NAME OF REMNANT ARE THEY DOING!"** Yells Yang.

A few seconds latter, a massive Grimm flies out of the canyon. The eight see four people on its back. The Grimm was a huge Nevermore. They hear distant gunshots and hear the Nevermore screech in pain.

**With the guardians**

The four had landed on a massive avian grimm. Leo makes his way to the head. Once Leo gets there, he aims his shotgun at the main eye.

"Say cheese." Said Leo as he pulls the trigger.

The solar bullets tear through the eye. The nevermore screeches in pain.

"Guy! We need to get it over to the cliff. A well, plus lunafation, and with us using our LMGs or sweet business for you Leo. If Issac teachers it to the ground, we can kill it quicker. We need to aim it towards the cliff face." Comes Hanks voice over the radio.

"Already on it!" Says Trevor as he shoots at the left wing.

The nevermore then banks left towards the cliff. Leo switches his Breakneck, for his exotic auto rifle. Sweet business looks like a Gatling gun that you can hold in your hands. It as multiple barrels in a circle, a massive magazine in it that holds ninety nine rounds in it. It was coloured black with some teal in it. Leo still keeps Lord of Wolves out thou.

_"Guess Trevor is right. We can use as many exotic weapons as we want."_ Thinks Leo.

The Nevermore tries to bank right to avoid the cliff, but Leo pulls its head towards the left to get it back on track. They then damage the right wing to stop it from turning.

"Here's our stop boys!" Says Leo.

All of them jump off the Nevermore. Hank glides over to the left a bit to not fall off the cliff below. He then brings out his dawnblade and shoots downwards towards the ground. The other three fall as well. Trevor brings out 21% delirium, while Issac brings out Hammerhead.

**Back with the others on the ground**

They all watch their fellow examines fight the massive Nevermore. They see the left wing drop a little, which was enough to make it turn to the left. After awhile, they see the right wing get damaged. The Nevermore then crashes into the cliff. A purple ball of energy lands on the ground underneath the massive grimm. They see Hank fall at a fast rate. Wiess was to slow to stop him from hitting the ground, but to their surprise, Hank didn't go splat. From Hank's sword, comes forth a massive circle of light. The light was golden in colour. Leo, Issac, and Trevor then slow down as they almost hit the ground.

**"LIGHT EM UP!"** Yells Leo.

The next thing they all hear, is the sound of gunfire. All of them hear the Nevermore screech in pain as it was bombarded by dust bullets. The massive bird tried to fly away, but it's wings we're targeted by the four teenage boy's guns. The one thing they all noticed, was that the four guys in front of them, hadn't reloaded their guns. They see bullet shells by the four's feet.

**'CRASH!'**

The Nevermore falls over dead. The circle of light then disappears.

"Just as the Well of Radiance disappears. Good job guys." Says Leo.

**"WHAT IN THE WORLD WE'RE YOU FOUR THINKING!"** Yells Wiess.

"Uh? Nothing." Says Hank.

**"WHAT!"** Yells the everyone else, except for Trevor and Issac.

"Yeah, we kinda 'winged it'. Eh eh. Guys?" Says Trevor with a pun.

"Just no Trevor. Just no." Says Issac.

**Later**

"Jaune Arc. Nora Valkyrie. Pyrrha Nikos. Lie Ren. You four collected the black rook pieces. From this day forward, you shall be call Team JNPR (Juniper). Led by Jaune Are." Says Ozpin as he calls the names of each team.

"What?" Says Jaune in shock.

Pyrrha then gives Jaune a playful shove, but it still knock Jaune done. The crowd laughs. Ozpin then continues.

"Ruby Rose. Wiess Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. Blake Belladonna. You four collected the black Knight pieces. From this day forward, you shall be call Team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose." Says Ozpin.

Ruby was shocked, but then she was excited. Yang gives her a bear hug. Wiess had a look of shock on her face, with a little bit of anger. The four guardians clap their hands.

_"Lead them well Ruby."_ Says Leo in his head.

_"You watching mom."_ Thinks Ruby.

"Leo Hikiari. Issac Hikiari. Hank Hikiari. Trevor Hikiari. You four collected the sword and shield relic. From this day forth, you shall be call Team LIHT (Light). Led by Leo Hikiari." Says Ozpin.

Leo gives Ozpin a salute and then rests Sweet Business on his shoulder. Issac twirls his knife. He then throws a smoke grenade up and shots it out of the air with Thorn, which got people to clap their hands more. Hank does a bow. Trevor puts his hands behind his head.

"Their all related?"

"Wonder what they look like?"

"If you boys could. Please remove your helmets." Says Ozpin.

Leo removes his helmet. Everyone sees his blonde hair with white tips, his lightly brown skin, his golden yellow eyes with some white in them. Next was Issac. They all see Issac's black hair, his tanned skin, his grey to silver eyes, some notice a small scar above his left eye. Hank was the third to take off his helmet. They see Hank's pale skin, natural grey hair, and his silver eyes. Trevor was last to take his helmet off. Trevor's hair colour was blood red, his right eye was also blood red, while his left eye was black in colour, he had pale skin like Hank. Some see a tattoo by his jaw. Most of the girls in the crowd had hearts in their eyes on how handsome the teammates of Team LIHT we're.

"My god their so handsome!" Says one girl.

"The one with the two eye colours is so cool!" Says another student.

"The one named Leo is so cool looking!" Says one boy.

"This is going to be a interesting year." Says Ozpin.

**Later that night**

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and LIHT are all heading to their dorm rooms. Surprisedly they are all near each other. Ruby was in front of them walking backwards and talking.

"And then you guys absolutely destroyed that Nevermore! Hank, your semblance is so cool! The way you guys didn't need to reload your guns was amazing!" Said a excited Ruby.

"No kidding. Leo, that gun you we're using was awesome. That was one mean looking LMG." Says Blake.

"Actually, Sweet Business is labeled as a auto rifle." Says Leo.

"Oh, but it looks like a gatling gun." Says Pyrrha.

"We know. I'm still trying to finger out what my semblance is." Says Hank.

"What?" Says Teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Yep. That wasn't my semblance." Says Hank.

"But has to be! Your lying." Says Wiess.

**'THUNK!'**

A throwing knife was imbedded above Wiess's head on their door. Trevor had a glare levelled on Wiess.

"Hank is know by many names. But he for one, is not a lier." Says Trevor.

Wiess would have said more, but she was too afraid of Trevor.

"It's true. That wasn't Hank's semblance. The white glow and then a new weapon appears, is actual a advanced storage system where we're from. The powers we have, we we're chosen to have them." Says Leo.

Hank then goes into detail about their extra powers. The members of Team LIHT had just recently unlocked their auras. Leo then has his aura come forth, his was a light blue. Hank's was white. Issac's was green and Trevor's was grey. Leo then explains more about their powers. The three aspects of the power we're Arc, Solar, and Void. They then get to their rooms.

"We will talk some more in the morning. Night." Says Leo.

**In Team LIHT's room**

"Do you think it was a good idea to tell them about our light?" Asked Issac.

"It makes explaining in the future easier if we have to tell them of our past." Replies Leo.

"Let's hope that we don't have to reveal our actual ages to them. Especially yours Leo, your a old man after all." Says Trevor.

**'CLICK'**

The sound of a gun was heard. A glaring Leo was looking down on Trevor.

"What. Did. You. Say." Says Leo.

"Old..."

**'SMACK!'**

**'THUMP!'**

Trevor was then out cold, due to Leo hitting Trevor's head hard. They then put Trevor into his bed.

**In the morning**

Their ghost's had alarms set to wake them up early. The four then go about redecorating their room. They stack their beds in the left corner, so that it makes a ninety degree angle with their heads facing towards each other. they then put the dressers over by the bathroom. The desks go over in the far right corner in a square. They then go to have breakfast. After they eat they go back to their room and get changed into their school uniforms.

"I hate these uniforms." Says Issac.

"I know. They feel so restricting." Says Trevor.

"Grow up you two." Says Leo.

Their uniforms are all the male student Beacon uniform, but they have their respective class armour piece on. The male uniform is a black suit with gold lines, with a blue vest, a white dress shirt, and a red tie. Leo has on the wings of discipline titan mark. Issac has on the invader gambit prime armour piece. Hank has his revelry dawn bond. Trevor has on the EDZ cloak. They then hear a whistle come from Team RWBY's room.

"Let them figure it out. Off to class." Says Leo.

**Grimm studies**

The four guardians walk into the class room. It was like a lecture hall.

"Ah! Team LIHT. Showing up early I see." Says a plump man.

The man is their teacher, Peter Port. Professor Port was a plump man, with grey hair, bushy eyebrows, with a equally bushy mustachios. Port's eyebrows somewhat covered his eye, which they looked like they we're closed.

"If I may professor, what will we be learning in this class?" Asked Hank.

"You kids will be learning about the different type of grimm. Also military strategy. Sometimes I ask for one of your classmates to volunteer for a demonstration against a grimm I have in this cage." Says Port.

The four see a cage. They could only see the glowing red eyes of the grimm. They then go to their seats. They open their bags they have and get their notebooks out. They also have their ghosts go into their scrolls to record the lesson if they need to study. More students then come in. The last two teams then run into the room.

"We made it!" Says Yang.

"Yes, by a few seconds. Please show up a bit more early." Says Port.

Teams RWBY and JNPR then head to their seats, which put them in front of team LIHT. Port then goes about the lesson, if you call it that. He stars off strong, but it all goes down after that. Port then tells the story of his youth. Trevor had fallen asleep half way through the story, with Issac right behind him. Leo and Hank stayed awake through the whole story. Leo would see Ruby goofing off, sleeping, doodling on a piece of paper. Leo would have corrected her, but he had Ying to a search on all first year students. All of the first years we're seventeen year olds, with Ruby being the only fifteen year old in the school. Leo's cover age was seventeen, same for Hank and Issac. Trevor was put down as sixteen years old. The lector then ends.

"Thank the Traveler. I thought I would fall asleep like Trevor and Issac." Thinks Leo.

"I know. That man should focus more on the next generation, instead of his youth." Says Ying in Leo's head.

"Now then. Which one...?" Begins Port before he was cut off.

"I'll do it. You did say we can volunteer for a demonstration against a grimm you have." Says Leo.

"Very well. I guess it pays off to show up early." Says Port.

"Fight well Leo!" Cheers Yang.

"You can do it!" Says Blake as she waves a flag with Leo's team name.

"You can win!" Says Ruby.

"Ruby! He's trying to focus!" Snaps Wiess.

A white glow comes off Leo and he is in his revelry dawn armour set. It was a silver with blue highlights. A gun then appears on his back. It was all black, with only a red glass panel by the guns stock. Leo then has the helmet come on.

"My, what a interesting armour you have Mr.Hikiari. Are you ready?" Said Port with his Blunder buster axe.

Leo takes Chaperon off his back and does a one handed reload.

"Very well. Then let the match begin!" Said Port as he slices off the lock.

A boar like grimm then charges out of the cage. Leo sidesteps out of the way.

"Ying what am I dealing with?" Says Leo.

"You are dealing with a Boaratusks. It will attack you by charging, it's tusks, or rolling up into a ball. Go for the belly." Says Ying.

The Boaratusks the charges Leo again. Leo jumps over the boar like Grimm and fires off a slug from Chaperon. The slug did damage to the armour, but it didn't go through the armour.

"Leo go for the belly!" Calls Ruby.

"Ruby! Stop telling him what to do!" Snaps Wiess in obvious anger.

Leo then decided to take the grimm down. Everyone sees him holster his shotgun by the looks of it. Leo then raises his right arm up in the air and is then covered in purple energy. Said purple energy also makes a round shield. The energy also leaves foot prints when Leo took a step forward.

"My! What a bold approach! I like it!" Says Port.

They see the boar grimm charge Leo. Leo then slams his shield into the Boaratusks's face and the grimm becomes disoriented. Leo then throws his shield at the wall and the shield ricochets off the wall into the grimm. The Grimm is then knocked onto it's back and tries to get back onto it's feet. Leo then throws a cylinder onto the bell and a wall of purple fire appears. The Grimm then screeches in pain, till it stops moving and turns to ash.

"That was one battle I will never forget!" Says Port.

The bell then goes.

"And right on time! Now remember students, be vigilant." Says Port.

Wiess immediately exits the class room. Leo then reequips his student uniform. He then fallows his friends out of the room.

"Ozpin made a mistake." Said Wiess.

"Wow. What did I miss." Says Leo.

"Other then Wiess ripping Ruby a new one, not much." Says Jaune.

"Hank. Go set Wiess straight." Says Leo.

"Sure." Says Hank.

"Do you think Ozpin made a mistake Leo?" Asked Ruby.

"That remains to be seen." Says Leo.

Ruby then looks down in sadness. She then feels someone pat her head. She sees Leo retract his hand.

"But your still learning. I've been leading my brother longer then you guys can think of. I was fighting for my town at the age of eight. I've seen somethings that would give anyone nightmares. At times I even question my own leadership. There was one time where me and my brothers we're at a lose." Says Leo.

"What happened?" Asked Ruby.

"We lost Cayde." Says Leo.

Leo then explains what happened and who was Cayde. Leo explains that Cayde was the Hunter vanguard, basically the overseer and teacher to new hunters. Leo then explains what was the Prison of Elders. Ruby listen very closely to the story. From Leo's team and Cayde going into the prison. To the scorn being released. To Cayde's death by Uldren Sov.

"What did the other vanguard do?" Asked Ruby.

"Nothing. Ikora wanted to avenge Cayde. But Zavala... He did nothing." Said a bitter Leo.

"What! But Cayde was his teammate and friend! How could he not do anything!?!" Said a shocked Ruby.

"We are not a army. We are not conquerors. We are Guardians. We need to keep our eyes here. On our home. Our people. The reef was lost the moment it lost its Queen. So if another Sov wants a stretch of lifeless rocks, let him have it." Said Leo quoting Zavala, but he left out the Traveler.

"Then Ikora said 'But this is Cayde we're talking about. For us to do nothing is... Is...' Zavala then said 'Say it' and Ikora replies with 'Cowardice'. Zavala then says 'I refuse to bury any more friends'." Said Leo as he remembers the conversation like it was yesterday.

Trevor who was nearby was twirling his knife in a menacing way. Issac then continues with what happened. With the four of them going after Uldren alone without help. Them making a deal with a man called 'The Spider'. They then walk to their next class, which was combat training.

**Meanwhile with Wiess**

"I beg your pardon!" Says Wiess in shock.

"I've trusted Ozpin for years. He has never lead me astray."

"So you just blindly fallow him!" Said a anger Wiess.

"Wow, ever heard of anger management." Says Hank.

"What! How dare you! I'm expressing my thoughts!" Said Wiess in defence.

"Yeah, by ripping your team leader a new one. The last person to lead like that, that I saw, he almost died. Sure he was still new to the whole leadership thing, but he learned how to. Want to know who that person was?" Said Hank.

"Who?" Said Wiess with out a care in the world.

"Leo." Said Hank.

"What! Leo! From the way I seen him order you and your other brothers around, he is a great leader!" Says Wiess in shock.

Hank then said that Leo had been leading them since the early age of eight, much to Wiess's and Port's shock. Hank said that there was one time that the four didn't receive their superiors help, but they pulled through in the end. That happened only last year. Hank also clarified that his team had been fighting for so long with each other, that they are in perfect sink.

"So, next time you see Ruby. Apology to her, she is still learning how to be a leader. So don't just be a teammate, be a friend. Help her grow into a leader. Now come on, we're going to be later for combat training." Says Hank.

**Combat training arena**

The four guardians we're in their revelry dawn armour set. Leo has Last Word for a primary, a shotgun he got from a ascendent challenge, and Thunderlord as a heavy. Issac has Crimson as a primary, the gambit solar scout rifle, and The Colony. Hank has Lumina, a crucible pulse rifle, and tractor cannon. Trevor has Ace of Spades, Riskrunner, and the Wendigo grenade launcher.

"Good evening students. I will be your combat instructor." Says Ms Goodwitch.

The students then see a huge monitor on the wall. It had two squares, one square being filled by the team LIHT's relic symbol.

"Today we shall start off, with a team on team battle. Team LIHT has already been chosen to participate. Will another team please volunteer." Says Ms Goodwitch.

The rest of the teams in the class don't seem too inclined to volunteer.

"If you don't choose soon, I will pick a team to fight team LIHT." Says a impatient Ms. Goodwitch.

"We'll do it!" Says Ruby.

"Ruby! What are you doing!?!" Says Wiess in shock.

"Very well. Team Ruby, please make your way to the arena." Says Ms. Goodwitch.

**Down in the arena**

"So what's the plan?" Asked Trevor, who is checking his knife's sharpness.

"I'll handle Yang. Issac, you will deal with Blake. Hank you will handle Wiess. Lastly, Trevor, you deal with Ruby." Said Leo as he checks his gear.

They then see the members of team RWBY come out of the tunnel. The four ladies look ready, but the four guardians can see that team RWBY is a little bit uneasy.

"The match will stop after one team is all in the red zone for aura levels or the last member yields. Are both teams ready?" Said Ms. Goodwitch.

Leo pulls the bolt on Thunderlord. Issac puts a new magazine cartridge into Crimson. Hank twirls Lumina on his finger, Trevor does the same with Ace. Team Ruby all get into a combat stance.

"Very well. Then let the match... Begin!" Said Ms Goodwitch.

"Issac smoke!" Orders Leo.

"Got." Says Issac.

They see Issac drop a small device. From the device, comes a purple smoke cloud. The four members of team LIHT, then disappear from sight.

"What! Where they go!?!" Said a shocked Yang.

Ruby would have answered, but Trevor appeared beside her. Trevor does a round-house kick to Ruby. Yang would have helped her sister, but Leo had grabbed her arm and thrown her over to the opposite side of the arena. Blake was fortunate enough to dodge Issac's axe kick. Wiess also dodge Hanks palm strike.

**With Yang and Leo**

Yang slowly gets up off the ground. She then hears Leo charging her. She then looks up just as Leo surges forward with fire covering him and a flaming hammer in his hand. The hammer hits Yang on the chin. She goes tumbling backwards.

"Ow. That hurt. Thought you could only use arc or void. Not solar." Says Yang while rubbing her chin.

Leo just whips out Last Word and hip fires at Yang. Yang looks at her scroll as she dodges the bullets. Her aura was had gone down by ten percent. She then feels a bullet hit her, with her aura taking the full blow. Yang the fires off a shot from Ember Celica at Leo, which she sees him tank the shot.

"Double armour Yang." Says Leo.

Leo then brings out Thunderlord and fires at Yang. Yang noticed the guns rate of fire increase. One shot hit her and a bolt of lightning hits her. The lightning had made Yang's hair stand up on end. Yang's eyes we're covered by shadows.

"Der'mo (S*t)." Said Leo as he remembered what happened to Junior when he took off some of Yang's hair.

**"YOU JERK!"** Screams Yang.

Yang charges Leo. Leo, not expecting the increase of speed from Yang, didn't have time to block. Yang's fist hits Leo in the gut, the next one hits him in the chest. The last one was going for his head. But, time seemed to slow down.

"What the?" Thinks Leo.

Leo moves to the side and sees Yang's fist speed up a bit. Leo then moves back to his original position and the fist slows back down.

_"This has to be my semblance. If I see a attack coming, time for me slows down and gives me time to dodge. But once I'm out of the way time goes back to normal for me. Huh, I guess this is like dodging for Hunters."_ Thinks Leo.

He then moves his head and body out of Yang's path. Time goes back to normal and Yang stumbles past Leo. Yang gives a frustrated growl. Leo then brings his right hand to his side and a blazing hammer forms. The hammer was a small, it had a pointed back to it, the back part somewhat looked a eagle head.

"What the?" Says Yang.

Yang then yelps in surprise when Leo throws the hammer at her. The hammer explodes and small embers which also explode. Yang sees that Leo makes another hammer and throws it. This goes on for about a minute. Leo then tackles Yang to the ground and rolls off her. But he had left a incendiary grenade behind. A explosion happens. A buzzer then goes off.

"Ms Xiao Long, your out." Says Ms Goodwitch.

**With Issac and Blake**

The two had been going back and forth with attacks. When Blake heard that Yang was out, Issac had thrown three flaming knives at her. The knives had made a fiery aura appear on Blake. The fire aura did some damage to Blake. Blake then dodge a three bullets fired from Issac's hand cannon. But it sounded like it was a burst fire. Blake then sees the gun fire three more shots.

"A three round burst hand cannon? Isn't that over kill?" Says Blake.

"Nope." Says Issac.

Issac then jumps into the air and then jumps again. Issac then is covered in a fiery aura and he throws knives at Blake. She dodges some of them, but two hit her. Blake didn't expect the knives to explode ether. She is on the ground and her aura was close to the red. A clicking sound is then heard.

"I yield." Says Blake.

"Good choice." Says Issac.

"Ms. Belladonna yields." Says Ms. Goodwitch.

**With Wiess and Hank**

Wiess was having a hard time getting close to Hank. The strange gun he used was actually a shotgun, more so it made her feel weaker. The hand cannon Hank used was also strange, but she would ask him later about it. She knew that it was only her and Ruby left.

_"Their skill in combat is incredible. They have way more experience then us. What's Hank doing now?"_ Thinks Wiess.

Hank then pulls back his arm and launches a purple ball of energy. The Nova Bomb moves slowly towards Wiess. Wiess on instinct, made ice spikes shoot upward and hit the Nova Bomb. What she didn't expect, was for the Nova Bomb to explode and fragment into smaller purple balls. The smaller balls then track her and Wiess barely dodged them. Hank then charges his vortex grenade. Wiess shifts her stance and makes a line of white glyphs appear. A black glyph then appears below Hank and he can't move. Wiess then surges forwards. Hank throws down the vortex grenade and then he blinks to the side.

"What!" Says a shocked Wiess.

She hits the vortex of void energy and it burned. Wiess tumbles to the ground, her aura nearing the red.

"What did you do?" Says Wiess.

"Tractor Cannon. Makes any enemy weak to void based attacks. Now... Yield." Says Hank as he points his crucible pulse rifle at Wiess's head.

"Fine." Says Wiess in defeat.

_"I will find out about your powers Hank, including your brothers. Maybe I can get some of the weapon designs to Atlas and improve the Schnee company."_ Thinks Wiess

**Over with Trevor and Ruby**

Ruby for one was having a terrible time with Trevor. Trevor had made a staff of lightning appear out of thin air and was doing flips, spins, palm strikes when he attack her. Ruby knew she was the last one on her team.

"Come on Ruby. Your the last one. Give up." Says Trevor as he deactivates his arc staff.

"Never!" Proclaims Ruby.

"Have it your way then." Says Trevor.

Trevor then fires Riskrunner at Ruby. Ruby loads lighting dust into Crescent Rose. Ruby then fires off a shot at Trevor, but something unexpected happened. Trevor was then covered in lighting. Trevor then holds the trigger of his SMG, but it doesn't run out of ammo. Ruby gets hit three times and her aura goes down. A buzzer is then heard.

"Ruby is in the red zone. All of team RWBY is defeated. The winner of this match is team LIHT." Says Ms. Goodwitch.

The four guardians then help the four members of team RWBY to the nurses office. The day goes as normal. The next couple of days will put the guardians to the test.

**Meanwhile in the Emerald forest**

A blue light then forms. It was like a circuit board. From the light comes disfigured beings, some we're crawling on all of their limbs, or walking on two legs. Some had four arms, while others had only two arms. Some had swollen body parts on them, while all of them had discoloured skin. They all had some kind of helmet on. The Scorn we're on Remnant. The Vex teleportation light goes away. The Vex could invade this planet like the rest, but some variables had appeared. The strange black creatures had caused some trouble. The Vex also wanted to experiment what would happen if they dropped their enemies near the 'Those who them cannot simulate' and see the results. They knew the their enemy survived the explosion, the Vex saw it happen. Their enemy didn't know they we're being watched. The Vex had made a Vex mind to study the black creatures and possibly turn them into Vex. One place in particular, had large proportions of these black creatures. So the Vex natural set up a small gate there to study the creatures. Soon, this planet and it's inhabitants will become one with the Vex collective.

To be continued

**Done! Sorry for the long wait. Been grinding Shadow keep. I will try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible, I currently looking for a new job and my current job has me on a lot of shifts. So the vex know of Remnant and know that the guardians are on said planet. They will appear more in the future, but until then, the Vex will send the other enemy factions in the Destiny universe, except the Taken. Also give me ideas for Issac's, Hanks, and Trevor's semblances. With that, see you next time my fellow guardians. Also, I might get some names of ether people or weapons wrong, so don't hate me for spelling something wrong. Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Destiny items/characters and RWBY characters/items belong to their respective owners. Also, enemy factions from the Destiny universe, will call the grimm different names but they mean the same thing.**

**Chapter 3: bullies and a scorn to settle**

In the arena, is Jaune and Cardin Winchester. Cardin was resident bully of Beacon Academy. Cardin has burnt-orange hair that is combed backwards with a slight peak on the front, he has pale skin, and he has indigo coloured eyes. He wears grey armour with gold trim. The chest plate has a eagle with it's wings outstretched. Underneath the armour, Cardin wears a black shirt with red trimming and black pants with a red belt around his waist. Cardin then knocks Jaune's shield out of his hand. Jaune then grips his sword with both hands and he yells out a battle cry. Cardin casually blocks the over head strike.

"This is the part where you loose." Says a smug Cardin.

"Over my..." Starts Jaune, but he stops talking and doubles over in pain.

The reason for that, was because Cardin hit Jaune in the family jewels. Jaune is on the ground in pain. Cardin then raises his mace over his head and he would have dealt the finishing blow, if it wasn't for the lights coming back on.

"Mr. Winchester! That is enough!" Orders Ms. Goodwitch.

"As you can see students, Mr. Arc's aura is in the red. If this was a tournament battle, then Mr. Arc would have been given the lose. Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now, do refer to your scroll and pay attention in class. We wouldn't want you to become Beowolf food." Says Ms. Goodwitch.

"Speak for yourself." Says a smug Cardin.

**'THWAK!'**

**"OW! WHO THREW THAT!?!"** Yells Cardin as he rubs his head after a blunt throwing knife hits his head.

"I did." Says Issac.

"Your going to pay for that!" Says a angry Cardin.

Glynda just sighs.

"Very well. Both combatants ready?" Said Glynda.

Cardin rests his mace on his shoulder and has a smug grin on his face. Issac brings out a intricate looking sniper rifle. The sniper had a large scope on it, a long barrel with two fish on the sides. It was mostly black, with some white on the barrel, some blue markings we're also on the barrel. Issac is seen slamming in a new magazine and the sniper rifle then begins to glow a ethereal white, with some smoke coming off of the barrel.

"That just for show or something else." Says a smug Cardin.

Issac just puts his helmet on. They all see Issac in the full invader armour set he got from doing 'The Reckoning'.

**"BEGIN!"** Yells Glynda.

Cardin then charges Issac.

**'BANG!'**

**'BUUUUZZZ!'**

"Mr. Winchester, your out." Says a shocked Glynda.

Everyone is shocked. One shot and the match was over. Issac then holsters his sniper rifle and walks towards the locker room. Cardin is on his knees and has a shock face on, as well as a angry face starting to form.

_"Damn you Issac."_ Thinks Cardin.

**In the cafeteria**

The twelve friends are sitting together. Nora was talking about her dream she had. Ren would clarify about certain parts of the story.

"She's been having the same dream for three weeks now." Says Ren in a defeated tone.

"Must mean something then." Says Hank as he eats his ramen.

All the members of team LIHT had a bowl of ramen. The other eight had only seen the four guardians eat ramen for lunch and dinner. They had a normal breakfast.

"Do you guys ever get tired of eating ramen?" Asked Wiess.

"No." Said all of team LIHT at the same time.

"Hey Jaune? You alright?" Asked Ruby.

"What, yeah I'm all right." Says Jaune with a forced smile.

"That's a smile of someone who is not alright. Is it about Cardin?" Says Trevor.

"Who, Cardin Winchester. Na, he's just a jokester. No harm done." Says Jaune, who had a fake smile on his face.

**"OW!"** Comes a cry of pain.

Jaune losses his fake smile when he sees Cardin and his team picking on a faunus girl.

"He's a bully Jaune. He has been bullying you since day one of school." Says Blake as she looks up from her book.

"He's just a prankster. Name one time Cardin bullied me." Says Jaune.

"The time he smacked your books out of your hands." Says Leo, who takes a deep breath to lower his raising anger.

"He got you stuck in the door way by expanding your shield when he past you." Says Hank.

"Accidentally dropping paint on your sword and shield. Which also got onto you." Says Issac.

"And finally, the rocket locker incident. Where we had to save your ass." Says Trevor.

"I didn't land that far from the school." Says a sad Jaune.

"By far, do you mean by the statue. Or the middle of a pack of grimm." Said a sarcastic Leo.

"Jaune. We're your friends. If you need help with Cardin, you just have to ask." Said Ruby in a reassuring tone.

"Oh, I know! Let's break his legs!" Said a hipper Nora.

"How bout no." Says Ren as he pulls Nora back into her seat.

"Ha! What a freak!" Says Sky as he watches Cardin pull on the girls rabbit ear.

**'TING! TING! TING! TING!'**

The sound of metal snapping was heard. The eight friends look at the members of team LIHT. They see them all shaking with rage. The four get up from their spots.

"Excuses us for a moment." Says Leo.

"Where are you four going?" Asked Ren.

"Taking out the trash." Says Hank.

Leo signals Issac, Hank, and Trevor to go behind the three members of team CRDL, while Leo confronts Cardin. Leo then walks over to Cardin and taps Cardin's shoulder.

"What do you want Leo?" Asked Cardin with some venom in his voice.

"Let go of her ear. Now." Says Leo with a glare.

Cardin stands up and pulls the girl's ear a bit harder.

"Make me." Says Cardin.

Leo then smirks and gut punches Cardin, very hard. The wind leaves Cardin's lungs and he lets go of the girl's ear. Leo then slams Cardin's head onto the table and puts Cardin's arms behind his back. Cardin's team mates would have helped him, but they we're also pinned down. Trevor had spectra blades out and had them on both sides of Sky's neck. Hank had swiped Russell's feet out from underneath him and had dawnblade hovering over Russell's face. Issac had a knife on Dove's neck.

"Now listen and listen good. If I as so much as see you picking on anyone, including the faunus students, there will hell to pay. If I see that happen, I will personally throw you and your teammates into the emerald forest, with your arms broken. My brothers maybe more extreme with their punishments, but that's if they catch you. Now beat it!" Orders Leo as he shoves Cardin towards the door.

Leo then watches the members of team CRDL leave the cafeteria. Leo then sees the girl they we're picking on over by their friends. The members of team LIHT then go back to their seats. They then becomes friends with the Faunus girl, her name was Velvet.

**Later in history class**

They we're learning about a battle during the Great War. Their professor was a man. He had messy green hair, pale skin, and glasses. He had a long sleeved dress shirt that was white, light brown pants, and black dress shoes. This was professor Oobleck, but he gets everyone to call him Doctor. The four guardians tune out the lecture. Their teacher is seen zipping around the room at extreme speeds that shouldn't be possible. Oobleck then zips to his desk and takes a long sip from his coffee.

"The battle of Fort Castle and what kind of coffee do you drink." Said Trevor, who answered a question about a important battle during the Great War.

"Correct and I drink decaf. Next question. What lead to the general's down fall? Hank can you please answer the question?" Asked Oobleck.

"I think Cardin has the answer. If he gets it wrong, then I'll answer it." Says Hank.

"Do you have the answer Mr. Winchester?" Asked Oobleck.

"I know it's better to train a soldier then an animal." Said a smug Cardin.

"Your not the most opened minded person Cardin. The Faunus had their night vision and enhanced senses. The general was to confident in his army and his plan. My mentor once said this 'knowledge is power. Those who don't have it, will lose, no matter how strong they are'. Just like you Cardin when Issac defeated you in one shot." Said Hank as he looks over at Cardin.

"Ooo burn." Says Jaune.

"What you say nerd!?!" Says Cardin as he stands up to confront Hank.

"Mr Winchester sit down! You and Mr Arc will be seeing me after class." Says Oobleck.

"Aw man." Says Jaune.

**Later that night**

The four guardians are tossing and turning in their sleep. In their dreams, they see their home burn with Red Legion killing everyone. Them failing to save people. Them failing to kill Uldren and the Scorn Barons. Finally, seeing themselves get killed.

**"GAH!"** They all yell out.

**'CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!'**

The sound of hand cannon hammers is then heard. The four are breathing very deep breathes. Their ghosts come out to calm them down.

"Nightmare again you guys?" Asked Ying.

"Yep." They said while popping the 'p'.

"What time is it?" Asked Hank as he sits up on his bed.

"It's twelve thirty." Says Fin.

"You guys are lucky that it is the weekend tomorrow." Says Theta.

"Let's go somewhere to clear our heads." Suggests Trevor as he gets into his armour.

"Where too then?" Said Issac as he lands on the floor.

"The moon." Says Trevor.

They all head out to the court yard where the statue is. All of them get into 'Queen of Hearts' ship that Trevor had gotten after they avenged Cayde. They didn't however, notice they we're being watched by a black bird, a raven to be precise.

**On the moon**

Then four are laying down on the lunar surface. They watch Remnant down below them. Once in awhile, a fragment of the moon would float back into place and then float away after awhile. Trevor had a moon rock in his hand and was throwing it up and down. Leo was looking at the stars all around them. Hank was drawing in the lunar dust. Issac was spinning a knife in front of him.

"What do you guys think is on our moon back home?" Asked Trevor out of the blue.

"Maybe a red fortress like in that one pre golden age movie." Says Leo.

"Shadow enemies from our past coming back to haunt us." Said Hank as he finished his drawing.

"A single black pyramid ship from the visions the Nine gave us. Who knows." Says Issac.

They sit there for awhile longer, before they decide to got back to Beacon academy. Before they leave thou, they take two things. One was a lunar rock each and a selfie.

**Back at Beacon academy**

The four head to their room. They see Jaune hanging out with Cardin, which sent up some red flags, but they just ignore it. They head to the library, once they had cleaned up a bit. Once they are in the library, Hank asked the Liberian a question.

He asked "Excuse me, where are the books about weapons and possible weapon designs?"

"Over there to the right." Says the woman.

"Thanks." They all say at the same time.

They then walk towards the area the librarian, they see Ruby and her team there. Ruby was looking at a weapon maintains book. Blake was looking over one of her books. Weiss and Yang we're playing a board game, with Yang absolutely destroying Weiss. The four grab their stacks of books and head over to their friends.

"Sup." Greets Leo.

"Oh, hey Leo. What are you guys doing?" Asked Ruby.

"We're just looking up the different weapon types and how they work for when we make our weapons." Said Trevor as he opens his first book.

"But you guys already have some weapons, right? Do they not turn into close combat weapons?" Asked Weiss.

"Nope." Says Issac.

The four guardians then read their books. Leo was thinking of a sword and shield combo like Jaune, but different. Issac wanted a scout/pulse rifle combo with a type of axe alternate mode. Hank was thinking of a double handed great sword/sniper combo. Trevor wanted a katana/sidearm combo. The four then bring out some tablets and open up the drawing app. They then start to draw out their designs.

"So what kind of weapons are you guys thinking of? Can I help!?!" Asked Ruby.

"I'm thinking of a sword and shield combo. The shield will held Lengthwise on my arm. So that I can have use the gun mechanism in it for long range attacks and another thing for close combat. The sword will also house the scope for when I sheath it into the shield. I got the idea from Jaune's weapon." Said Leo (think of Optimus Prime's sword and shield from TF 4).

"I want a scout/pulse rifle combo with a axe alternate mode. I don't know of what kind of axe thou." Said Issac as he looks over different axe types and designs.

"I'm thinking of a double handed great sword sniper combo. I'm still thinking where to put the magazine. The sniper part will ether be semi-auto or bolt action. The scope will be in the second handle of the sword." Says Hank as he makes some changes to his drawing.

"Myself will be having a katana and sidearm combo. It will have a single and full auto firing modes. The rest I'll wing it." Said Trevor.

"Well if you guys need help, just ask me!" Said Ruby with a smile.

"We will Little Rose." Says Trevor with a wink.

This gets Ruby to blush and hide her face in her hands to hide. Leo plays the saxophone sound on his scroll in a very odd gesture. Hank just nods his head. Issac just ignores his brother antics. Yang and Blake suppress a chuckle. Wiess just face palms.

"Aw. Aren't you getting all lovey-dovey Trevor. It..." Said Leo till he stops when he hears a sound.

**'CLICK'**

"I'm going to stop you there." Says Trevor with a switch blade disgusted as a pen.

"How..." Said Yang in confusion

"Don't question it." Said Hank as he cuts off Yang.

"But how thou?" Asked Wiess.

"Trust me. Hunters back home could turn anything into a knife or switch blade. Heck, one time I saw a Hunter turn his flask into a switch blade. Then there are the Titans and their weird helmet logic." Said Issac.

"What logic?" Asked Blake.

"This." Said Leo.

They see Leo has his helmet on. They then see him holding a water bottle. Leo then takes a drink from the bottle. Now most of the time, the water would spill onto Leo. But they see Leo take a long sip of water. They see the water go through the helmet and into, hopefully, Leo's mouth. Leo then finishes his drink.

**"WHAT! HOW!"** Yells Wiess.

**"SHH!"** Said the Liberian.

"Sorry." Says Wiess.

Leo then takes his helmet off.

"So what are you guys planing for today?" Asked Blake.

"Not much. Probably nap or play a game." Said Leo as he closes tablet.

"What kind of game?" Asked Wiess.

"There's roulette, slapping contest, the wheel of punishment, would you rather in-real-life, poker, some twenty one, and so on." Said Issac.

"What's roulette?" Asked Ruby.

Leo, Hank, and Issac glare at Trevor as he was about to answer Ruby. The three's looks practically said 'Don't you say it' and 'Keep her incident'.

"Basically we load one rubber bullet into a revolver and aim it at our foot. We don't know when the bullet will show up, till we pull the trigger. Last one standing wins." Explained Trevor.

"Oh." Said Ruby.

"Say, why don't we all play a game in your guy's room! It would be fun and we get to know each other!" Said Yang with a smile.

"Fine by us." Said Leo.

**Later in team LIHT's room**

The eight of them sit around the room. Leo is on his bed with Yang at the foot of his bed. Issac is sitting on a chair with the arm rest on his chest. Black sits on the floor cross legged. Ruby is on Trevor's bed with Trevor, both have their backs leaning on the wall. Wiess sits on another chair, while Hank sits on his bed.

"So what do you want to play?" Asked Leo.

"How about truth or dare?" Said Yang with a small smile.

"Truth or what?" asked Issac.

"You guys don't know truth or dare?" Asked Ruby.

"We have Dare or shot." Said Hank.

"By shot, you mean a alcohol. Right?" Asked Blake.

"Yep." Said Trevor.

They all sit in a circle. The order was Ruby, Trevor, Wiess, Hank, Blake, Issac, Yang, and finally Leo.

"So who do we decide is going first?" Asked Ruby.

"I got this." Said Trevor.

They see Trevor bring out a see through coin. To the members of Team RWBY, it was a oval shaped coin that was red and had Ruby's scattered rose symbol. To the rest of the team LIHT, it was a gambit coin that Drifter used to determine the enemies they would be fighting. Trevor then does a coin trick that Drifter taught him. Trevor flicked the coin on the side and the coin turned a different colour with the respective person's symbol. After five or six 'dinging', Trevor shows the group the colour. It was white and had Wiess's snowflake symbol.

"Wiess goes first and we'll go clockwise." Said Trevor.

"Can you teach me to do that with a regular coin?" Asked Ruby, who thought the trick was cool.

"Maybe." Said Trevor.

"Some rules for the game. You have to do the dare, but if you can't, you have to suffer a punishment. Anything that someone what's to know that needs to be in between the two people, they can talk it about it in the bathroom. We good?" Said Yang to the group.

Wiess then thinks on who to ask the question. She then looks at Blake.

"Blake, true or dare?" Asked Wiess.

"I'll go with truth." Said Blake.

"Is it truth you read smut novels?" Asked Wiess, who had seen one of Blake's special books.

This got Blake to turn multiple shades of red. Steam could be seen coming out of her ears, the ones that could be seen anyways.

"I... Uh..." Said Blake.

"You mean this one?" Asked Issac.

They see the black book with the tittle in red letters. The book's name was 'Ninjas of love, book one'. Blake was mortified on how and why Issac had his hands on her book.

**"HOW DO YOU HAVE THAT BOOK!?!"** Yelled Blake.

"It was sticking out from beneath your pillow. I was climbing the side of the dorm building when I noticed your guy's window was unlocked. I look inside and saw it. I grab it and gave it look over and read the back of the book. I then read a couple of the first pages. It's not my kind of book. I premier action, sci-fi, mystery, and fantasy books." Said Issac.

"Guess that answers your question Wiess. Also we should lock our window for now on." Said Ruby.

Blake takes her book back and holds it to her chest in embarrassment. Hank then goes next. He looks around the circle and wonders who to pick. Hank then looks at Yang and gets a evil smirk.

"Yang, truth or dare?" Asked Hank.

"Give me your best dare nerd." Said Yang with a smirk.

A flash of white and a box of wax strips is in front of Yang. Yang looks at the box with a confused face.

"What?" Said Yang.

"Wax your whole leg. Not a part of your leg, but all of your leg. But just one thou. Your punishment if you don't do it, you have to get your hair dyed a colour of my choice." Said Hank.

Yang gets a shocked look.

**"YOUR EVIL!"** Yelled Yang, as she would never dye her hair.

Leo gets a wax strip out.

"Fine." Said Yang.

They then remove Yangs shoe and sock on her right leg. They put the strips all over her leg, even her kneecap.

"You can't put it there. There's no hair there and it's the hardest part of the leg." Complained Yang.

**'RIP!'**

Trevor ripped off a wax strip and it had little to no hair on it.

**'RIP!'**

**"OW!"** Yells Yang in pain.

Ruby had taken the opportunity to rip off one strip from her sister's leg, on the calf. Blake did one on the side.

"Give me a warning next time!" Said Yang.

"Ok. Three." Said Blake.

**'RIP!'**

"Mother trucker!" Said Yang in a low voice.

This goes on for about another two minutes. They we're on the last one.

**"JUST RIP IT OFF!"** Yells Yang.

"Ok. Five. Four." Said Ruby.

**'RIP!'**

**"OW!"** Yells Yang.

"Their done." Said Hank.

Blake then goes next. She then looks at Ruby.

"Ruby? Truth or dare?" Said Blake with a smirk.

"Dare!" Said a excited Ruby.

"You have to let Trevor use your lap as a pillow for the rest of the game." Said Blake.

"Ooooooo! Nice!" Said Issac.

"But... But... But!" Said a flustered Ruby.

"Come on Ruby get it over with." Said Leo.

"What's her punishment if she doesn't do it?" Asked Wiess.

"She has to give her first kiss to you Wiess." Said Blake.

**"WHAT! NO WAY!"** Yelled Wiess.

Ruby then sits on her knees and let's Trevor rest his head on her lap. Leo and Hank we're suppressing their laughter. Blake had a smirk. Wiess just face palmed. Trevor had a neutral face on the outside. On the inside thou, he was somewhat enjoying the lap pillow. Yang however, was trying her hardest not to slug Trevor in the face.

_"This is so embarrassing!"_ Mentality cried Ruby.

Issac then goes next. Issac then looks at Leo.

"Leo? Truth or dare?" Asked Issac.

"Dare." Said Leo.

Issac then brings out a bottle of rum, a large one.

"Chug this bottle of rum, in under two minutes." Said Issac.

"That's not a dare! That's a Monday evening!" Said a happy Leo.

They all watch Leo chug the bottle. Leo was able to chug the bottle in about a minute and thirty two seconds. Yang was the next one to go. She then locked onto Wiess.

"Truth or dare Ice Queen?" Said Yang.

"One, stop calling me that. And two, I'll take truth." Said Wiess.

"Is it true you have a crush on someone?" Asked Yang.

This got Wiess's face to explode in multiple shades of red. Wiess knew she would never answer the question.

"We'll take the look on your face as ether a yes or no. Moving on." Said Leo.

Leo then looks at Blake.

"Blake? truth or dare?" Said Leo.

"Dare." Said Blake.

"You have to sit in Issac's lap for the rest of the game. Your punishment, you have to get a reverse Mohawk." Said Leo.

"What's a reverse Mohawk?" Asked Ruby.

"Basically you shave right down the middle of you head, but you keep the sides long." Said Hank.

Blake, against her better judgement, gets up and sits in Issac's lap. Issac didn't really care all that much. Blake had steam coming out of her ears and had lots of blush on her face. All of the guardians we're at lest a head taller then all of team RWBY, two if you take into account that Wiess is shorter then Ruby. Issac rests his head on top of Blake's head.

"This is nice." Said Issac, much to Blake's embarrassment.

The game goes on till around eight thirty. Mostly everyone got a dare. Ruby wasn't really that good at making people do dares. Trevor was the most evil when it came to the dares.

**Meanwhile, out in the Forever Forest**

The Scorn had set up shop in a cave. They had their small fires, their totems, rusted yellow decorations, and etc. Some dead ravagers we're seen burnt to a crisp, they got to close to some red crystals and the crystals exploded in fire. A lone frozen Scorn Raider was seen by a fire, which his allies had put him there to free him. A Scorn Abomination lumbers into the cave. It had a Beowolf in its claws. The wolf Grimm was nearly dead due to the Abomination's strength and Arc blasts. A Scorn Chieftain walks around and looks outside of their cave. It sees a castle in the distance and pondered what could be there. The Chieftain then roars and the other Scorn roar as well. Once they get their ranks in check, they will storm the castle. Even with out the Fanatic to guide them, the Scorn would ravage the land.

**A few days latter**

The class is walking through the Forever Forest. The guardians are in their EDZ armour sets, with a shader to make the armour more red then green to blend in with the red forest.

"Yes students, the Forever Forest is indeed beautiful. Professor Peach has asked you all to gather a jar of sap each. But be warned, the forest is crawling with Grimm. We will met back up at the transport in about two hours. Have fun." Said Glynda.

"Let's go Jauney boy." Said Cardin as he drags Jaune away.

Jaune had a sad look on his face as Cardin and his team took him away. Pyrrha also has a sad look on her face. This didn't go unnoticed by the members of team LIHT.

"What's up with Jaune lately?" Asked Trevor as they all walk to a medium size opening to collect some sap.

"He's been hanging out with Cardin and his team more often. He doesn't come back till late at night. I feel like Cardin has done something and Jaune is to afraid to ask for help." Said a sad Pyrrha.

"Let him figure it Pyrrha. You can't be his girlfriend twenty four seven. Yes, we all know that you have a crush on Jaune, it's pretty obvious." Said Leo.

The end comment got Pyrrha to blush. They all walk some more to a better spot. Trevor then stops and Ruby bumps into him.

"Hey!?! Why did you stop?" Asked Ruby.

She sees Trevor looking to the left, like he saw something.

"It's nothing. Let's go." Said Trevor.

They then continue to walk. But the spot Trevor was looking at, a creature moves. It was a Scorn Raider scout. The Raider then smoke dashes away and back to it's cave where the rest of the scorn are, to report back.

**With Jaune and team CRDL**

We see Cardin and his teammates laying down on the ground relaxing. Jaune then comes over with seven jars full of sap. Jaune then gets into a sneezing fit and his face has some red spots.

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff." Said Jaune in a low voice.

"All right boys. Fallow me." Ordered Cardin.

The five of them fallow Cardin to a ledge. They all lay down on their stomachs and peer over the side. Down below, Jaune saw all his friends. Ren and Nora we're collecting sap, well Nora was eating all the sap every time Ren gave her a filled jar. All of team LIHT we're using the same tree to collect their share of sap. Trevor and Issac take out a flask. They both put about two small drops of sap into the flask and take a swig. The two then take some more sap for later. Ruby and Wiess help each other collect their jars. Ruby used her weapon to make a incision in the tree to let the sap run free. Wiess would then hold her jar under the small trail of sap and fill the jar. Blake did the same thing as Ruby. Yang used a metal pipe to get the sap out of the tree. Pyrrha was by herself collecting sap.

"Alright. Ok guys, our dear friend Jaune here had collected some Raptor wasps. From the information I got from the essay Jaune did for us, these little bastards love sweet things. That's where Jauney boy and the extra sap jars come into play." Said Cardin.

Cardin then gives one of the three extra sap jars to Jaune. Jaune had a bad feeling that something is going to happen.

"Now your going to throw these three extra jars at him, him, and her." Said Cardin as he points at Hank, Issac, and Pyrrha.

"I've made a mistake." Thinks Jaune as he kicks himself for not going to his team for help.

"Why?" Asked Jaune.

"I'm getting payback on Hank and Issac for humiliating. Pyrrha is a bonus for us. You loosing your first friend." Said Cardin with a smile on his face.

"No." Said Jaune as he thinks back to the talk he had with Ruby.

"What was that?" Asked Cardin with a dangerous tone in his voice.

"I. Said . NO!" Said Jaune as he threw the jar of sap at Cardin.

Russell and Sky grab Jaune's arms. Cardin then gives Jaune a glare.

"You just made a big mistake." Said Cardin.

**Meanwhile at the Scorn's cave**

The raider had just gotten back to the main group of Scorn. The raider growls and screeches **(I don't know if Scorn have their own language. I just heard the Barons talk during the Forsaken campaign, excluding The Hangman, The Rider, and The Mindbender. The other scorn screech. Correct me if I'm wrong)**. The other Scorn roar in rage. The four guardians that had killed their eight leaders are here. The castle could wait. Some of the Scorn leave the cave to lead the four guardians to their cave, where they would kill them with their superior numbers. A large Scorn chieftain decides to stay in the very depths of the cave. The rest would throw themselves at the guardians to weaken them. Two abomination Scorns stand at the entrance to the cave and guard it from unwanted visitors. The dark wolves and bears creatures had killed some of the Scorn's ranks, but there was lots still remaining.

**Back with the group**

"So what happened next?" Asked Ruby.

"Leo, Hank, and myself head to our shared apartment. When we get their, some of our neighbours told us they heard some noises from our place. When we get in the apartment, we see Trevor, who was completely wasted mind you. But the thing that was in the room got us to do a double take. Trevor somehow got a grizzly bear into the building, without anyone noticing." Said Issac.

"I can't believe you guys made me get rid of smoky." Said a sad Trevor.

"He nearly ate me!" Said Hank.

"He was wanting a hug!" Said Trevor.

"Well at lest I got one of the things on my bucket list done that day. Wrestle with a bear." Said Leo.

Trevor flips Leo off. When Yang saw Trevor about to flip Leo off, she covered Ruby's eyes. They then walk towards the pick up point. But they all stop when they hear a roar in the distance. Russell, Sky, and Dove come running down the hill.

**"URSA! URSA!"** Yells Dove.

"Where!?" Ordered Leo as he grabs Dove by his shirts collar.

"Up there! It has Cardin!" Said Dove.

"Blake and Yang, go get Ms. Goodwich!" Ordered Ruby.

"Ren. Nora. Go with them." Said Pyrrha.

"How big is the ursa?" Asked Issac.

"It's huge!" Said Sky.

"Alright then. Team LIHT, move out!" Said Leo.

Hank, Trevor, and Issac grab their gear. They also drag the RDL of team CRDL with them for back up.

"Why are you dragging us! We're trying to get away!?!" Said Russell.

But they we're silenced by Leo, who was glaring at them from behind his helmet. The three bullies knew that if they run, they would face something far worse then the huge ursa grimm. A scorn Raider fallows them from a distance, while staying out of range of the four guardians threat detectors. They all get to the top of the hill and they see Jaune fighting. Cardin is on the ground a little ways behind Jaune.

_"Ok Jaune. Legs apart, not that apart. Back straight. Grip on sword ok. Now attack!"_ Thinks Jaune as he begins to fight the massive grimm.

They see Jaune block a attack. Jaune then takes a swing at the bears face and gets a small hit in. The ursa roars in pain and swings it massive paw. Jaune blocks the attack, but due to the size of the grimm, Jaune goes flying.

**"JAUNE!"** Yells Pyrrha in worry.

Jaune looks at his scroll that was attached to his shield. He sees that he is almost in the red. He then stands back up and charges the ursa. He goes for a over head swing, but he doesn't see the ursa swing its left paw. Ruby goes to snipe the ursa's paw away, but Pyrrha stops her.

"Wait." Said Pyrrha.

They see Pyrrha's hand glow a faint dark red. They then see Jaune's shield glow the same colour. Pyrrha then lifts her arm and they see Jaune's arm raise as well. The ursa's paw deflects off Jaune's shield and away from Jaune. They see Jaune give a battle cry and slice off the ursa's head.

"What just happened?" Said Issac in confusion.

"Ruby has her speed. Wiess her glyphs. Leo his increased dodging ability. My semblance is polarity." Said Pyrrha.

"You control poles?" Said Ruby with a questioning tone.

"No you dolt! She control magnets." Clarified Wiess.

"Oh! That's cool!" Said Ruby.

They see Jaune pick up Cardin. They didn't hear what Jaune said to Cardin thou. The other members of team CRDL try to sneak away, keyword try. Trevor was behind Dove with his switch blade out when Dove turned around. The others then come over.

"Is everyone alright?" Asked Ms. Goodwitch.

"Yes we are. I think Jaune has been having some trouble with a curtain team." Said Hank.

"It's true. The members of team CRDL have been blackmailing me. They had me do all their homework, made me get the raptor wasps they needed for their leaders revenge on Hank and Issac. Cardin was also going to force me to throw jars of sap at them and at Pyrrha. When I said no, Cardin proceeded to beat me up a bit. But the huge ursa came out of nowhere when it smelled the sweet sap." Said Jaune.

The members of said team would have said something, but the members of team LIHT we're cracking their knuckles and Trevor had a knife out as well.

"Well then. Then all of the members of team CRDL will be serving detention, starting tomorrow and into the weekend. They will also give you Mr. Arc a written apology. Anything else I should know?" Said Ms Goodwitch.

"They've been harassing the faunus students when team LIHT wasn't around." Said Blake.

The members of team LIHT then snap their heads towards team CRDL. Team CRDL could feel the menacing glare they we're receiving from behind the helmets. Sky then runs up and points at his teammates.

"They made me do it! You have to believe me!" Said Sky as he points at his team.

This got the members of team CRDL to argue among themselves. Jaune then approach Pyrrha with his head held slightly down.

"Hey, uh, Pyrrha?" Said Jaune.

"Yes Jaune." Answered Pyrrha.

"I just want to apologize for what I said on the balcony last week." Apologized Jaune.

"It's ok Jaune. I forgive you." Said a blushing Pyrrha.

"Are you still willing to help me improve my sword skills?" Asked Jaune.

Pyrrha then swipes Jaune's legs out from underneath him.

"Rule one, never let your guard down." Said Pyrrha as she helps Jaune up.

"You know her eyes are up there dude." Said Issac while pointing at Pyrrha's face.

Jaune starts to stutter and goes red in the face. Pyrrha also covered her face in embarrassment. Glynda then has the students fallow her to the bullhead to head back to Beacon. Leo then sees something up in a tree on his ten o'clock. Three purple bolts launch from a void sniper and they we're heading for Yang's head.

**"YANG! DOWN! TREVOR, TEN O'CLOCK HIGH!"** Yells Leo as he tackles Yang to the ground.

**"OOF! HEY! WATCH IT!"** Yelled Yang.

Trevor then takes Pyrrha's weapon and finds the switch to turn it into spear mode. Once in spear mode, Trevor throws the spear as hard as he can at the point Leo called out. A 'thunk' was heard, fallowed by a 'thump' as something fell out of the tree. They all go up to the thing that fell out of the tree, Wiess nearly threw up at the sight of the creature. It was taller then a grown man, by maybe a few inches. It had a disfigured body, with multiple bulges all over the body. The most shocking part about the creature, was that it had four arms with four fingers. It had a weird weapon as well, which Blake held Ruby back so she didn't pick it up. The weapon looked like a cross of a sniper and a crossbow. It looked dirty and rusted on some of the parts. The creature had armour on, if you count pieces of broken metal armour. The only intact armour piece of the creature, was the helmet. Yang gets off the ground and looks down at the ground. She sees two scorch marks on the ground, possible why Leo tackled her. A grunt of discomfort was then heard. Everyone sees Leo still on the ground. They see a black scorch mark on his left leg.

**"OH MY GOD! LEO ARE YOU OK?!?"** Yelled Yang in a panic.

"I'm fine. Just a scratch." Said Leo as he gets up.

"I'll thank him when we get back to Beacon. He did take a bullet or whatever that thing shot at me." Thinks Yang.

Pyrrha then goes to get her weapon back. She has some trouble pulling her weapon out of the creatures chest, where the left lung would be if it was a human or faunus. The spear was possible lodged in some armour and bone of the creature. Pyrrha gives the spear one last big pull, when something happens. The creature comes back to life and springs up. Everyone jumped back, except for Pyrrha. She was on her back holding her weapon, with the creature still attached. The creature thrashes around to try and rip Pyrrha to pieces.

**'BANG!'**

A gun shot was heard and the creature slumps over dead. A hole was seen in the creatures helmet. Leo then shoves the creature to the right and it falls over. They see Leo help Pyrrha up. Leo then gets out his chaperon shotgun and shots the creature in the head again.

"Always double tap for this things. Yo Trevor? Got a trail or any tracks?" Asked Leo.

"You bet. Trails still fresh. Leads due northwest. Possible a cave this Scorn Raider used as a base, before it ran into us." Said Trevor as he looks at a dark blue smoke trail.

"What is this thing?" Asked Wiess.

"This is a Scorn. A Raider Scorn to be exact. Raiders use void saw launchers or void crossbows. They can dash around by turning into smoke." Said Hank as he gets his Skyburner's Oath out.

"But why does it look like this?" Said a disgusted Ruby.

"You would too, if you kept getting brought back from the dead." Said Issac as he brings out his Polaris Lance.

This statement made everyone shocked. This creature was a walking corpse and could be brought back from the dead. A roar is heard in the distance. The bushes in front of them then move. Some creatures on all six of it's limbs came crawling out. There was about ten of them. They had grey skin, with bulging blue parts on their backs. Some of the back and joints had brown growths, most of the growths we're on the back.

"Screebs. It just had screebs." Said Hank.

Leo just takes his shotgun and shots the front screeb in the face and it explodes in blue energy. The explosion sets off a chain reaction and the rest of the screeb pack explodes.

"Ah, music to my ears." Said Leo.

Another lone screeb comes out of the bushes near Cardin's team. Cardin just casual walks to the screeb. The screeb had the brown growths coving it's eyes, so Cardin thought it was blind.

"This thing is so weak. You just hit the blue part. Let me show you how it's done." Said Cardin.

**"Cardin Winchester! Get back here this instant!"** Ordered Ms. Goodwitch.

Cardin didn't listen. He then gets with in two arm lengths from the screeb, which the screeb took notice. Cardin then raised his mace above his head and was ready to kill the screeb, but something happened. The screeb screeched at Cardin and jumped up into the air, about to Cardin's eye level. They all see the screeb curl up and fling it's arms outwards. The screeb explodes. Cardin took the explosion at point blank range and he went flying. Cardin landed by everyone's feet. They see Cardin's aura shimmer and break.

"Ow." Said Cardin in pain.

"Dumb a*s." Said Leo.

More rustling sounds we're heard. From the bushes comes more Scorn. There are some Ravagers, two Wraiths, some swashbucklers, and a ten Stalkers. The four guardians crack their necks.

"Let's go!" Ordered Leo.

Trevor brings out Cerberus1 and unloads the clip into some Ravagers. One Ravager's caldron get's hit and it explodes in flames, taking out some of the swashbucklers. Leo activates his sentinel shield: code of the aggressor. Leo then throws his shield and charges the Scorn. Leo bashes the Scorn into oblivion, which everyone sees the Scorn turn into void energy. Hank does a attunement of chaos Nova Bomb and more Scorn are killed. Issac does a six shot golden gun. Both wraiths and four Stalkers are turned to ash. Leo then switched to fist of havoc: code of the missile. Leo sees the Scorn group up. Leo gets covered in arc light and bends his legs a little bit.

"What the?" Said a confused Ren as he fires at the grouped up Scorn.

Leo then launched himself up into the air and flies through the air.

**"MOBILE ARTILLERY INCOMING!"** Yelled Trevor.

**'BOOM!'**

A large explosion of arc energy explodes and the group of Scorn are no more. They see Leo walk out of the smoke and the pulsing energy left behind after he crashed into the ground.

"There's our artillery." Said Issac.

They then regroup.

"That's all of them." Said Ms. Goodwitch.

"I hope so. Just looking at them makes me sick." Said Wiess.

They all see Ruby looking at the void crossbow. Ruby then aims at a tree and pulls the trigger. But nothing happens. Ruby then holds the trigger, but nothing happens.

"What the!?! This was just working a second ago!?! Is it broken or something?!?" Said a frustrated and sad Ruby.

They see the crossbow slowly disappear in a small wave of grey. Ruby has a shocked look on her face, same for everyone else except the guardians. Ruby flails her arms in the air, but she couldn't find the weapon.

"Scorn weapons disappear after the Scorn using said weapon is killed." Said Trevor as he checks for more dark ether.

"Alright students, we are leaving. I will contact the headmaster once we land at Beacon. Team LIHT, I would like to have a word with you once I have the talk with professor Ozpin." Said Ms. Goodwitch.

"No can do." Said Leo.

"This isn't up for debate. We will have professional huntsmen and huntress dispatched to kill these 'Scorn' as you call them. You are still students." Said Ms. Goodwitch.

"You would be sending them to their graves. Trevor you find a trail yet." Said Hank.

"Yep. Still due northwest." Said Trevor.

"You are not.." Started Ms. Goodwitch, but she was cut off.

Leo had swept Ms. Goodwitch's feet out from under her. Before their combat teacher hit the ground, Leo grabbed her hand and held his teacher.

"Let me tell you something teach. My team have killed Scorn before. We have killed eight of the Scorn's leaders. We did it alone too, without our towns leaders supporting us. By far, my team are more skilled when it comes to the Scorn and how they fight. We will do it again, killing Scorn without help, wether you like it or not." Said Leo.

Leo then pulls Goodwitch back up. Glynda was flabbergasted by Leo. Leo's team then get onto their sparrows and ride away. The remaining people just stand there. Ruby then speaks.

"We have to help them." Said Ruby as she starts to walk in the direction of her friends.

"Ms. Rose! I will not have you fallow them! You could be killed!" Ordered Ms. Goodwitch.

"That didn't stop team LIHT from going." Said Ruby.

"She's right Ruby. We have to call in professional huntsmen and huntress." Said Yang.

Ruby had a shocked look on her face. Yes she knows they would be in over their heads, but team LIHT is their friends.

"Didn't Leo take a energy bolt for you Yang." Said Ruby.

"Yes he did. I'll thank him when they get back." Said Yang.

"What if he doesn't. What if his whole team doesn't come back and we didn't do anything to help." Said Ruby.

This gets mostly everyone to have second thoughts. True team LIHT has powerful abilities and are heavily armed with some scary weapons. But, what if these 'Scorn' out number them. There is a high chance that team LIHT might not come back.

"Ruby's right. We have to help them. Their our friends. Friends help each other out, even if it means going into a death trap." Said Jaune.

"Mr. Arc!" Said a shocked Ms. Goodwitch.

"We'll fallow Jaune." Said Pyrrha with a smile.

Ruby then looks at her team.

"Issac does have some answers for some questions I have for him." Said Blake.

"If your going Ruby, I'll come. Just to keep you out of trouble." Said Wiess.

_"And to find out more about their weapons and powers."_ Thinks Wiess.

They then look at Yang.

"Fine. I'll come." Said Yang.

_"Guess I get see Leo in action more and get to thank him for saving me. Not that I like him. Do I like Leo?"_ Thinks Yang.

Glynda gives a frustrated sigh.

"Fine. If you are all going, then I'm coming with. And this isn't up for debate. Team CRDL, you will head back to the bullheads and head back to Beacon. Tell the headmaster what happened. I will call him once we are near team LIHT's location. Let me call the bullheads." Said Ms. Goodwitch.

The bullheads then come and they get in.

**Meanwhile with team LIHT**

The four guardians are crouching in some bushes. They had just found the cave he Scorn we're held up in. They see two Scorn abominations in front of the entrance. Leo has arbalest out and Issac has Izanagi's Burden out as well.

"I'll take the one on the left." Said Leo.

"Got it." Said Issac.

The two brothers take aim. They then steady their breathing and aim for the head.

"Drop em." Said Leo.

**'BANG!'**

The head's of the two abominations explode with dark ether going everywhere. The four move out from the bushes. Leo and Issac are on the left side of the cave entrance. While Hank and Trevor are on the right. Leo then moves in. They all are aiming down their sights. Once in awhile they would move their weapons to their hips to check their threat detector.

"Movement to the left." Said Hank.

Three Scorn stalkers come around the corner. The Scorn spot them and they roar. They charge them and are killed by the guardians. A raven could be seen perched on top of a Scorn decoration.

_"Interesting."_ Thinks the raven.

The four then hear some more Scorn approaching. A fire fight soon erupts and both sides engage each other. A low ranking chieftain also appears, but it was dealt with pretty quickly by a blade barrage from Trevor. They then check the small carved out holes in the cave's walls. One had supplies. Another had dust crystals of various types. They then hear something behind them.

"Hey guys!"said the female voice.

**'CLICK!'**

Leo, Hank, and Issac spin around on the balls of their feet. They had their weapons drawn on the person. It was a shaking Ruby with everyone else. The three guardians lower their weapons.

"Jesus Ruby. We could have shot you." Said Hank.

"Glad all of you are alive. Wait? Where's Trevor?" Said Blake who did a head count.

"Oh he went to go see the last of the little rooms the Scorn made in the cave's walls." Said Issac as he checks his weapons ammo clip.

"Alone!?!" Said a worried Ruby for some reason.

They then see Trevor come walking towards them. They see Trevor is holding something. Trevor then goes over to Ms. Goodwitch and shoves what he had in his hand to her.

"Still think huntsmen can handle Scorn? Go to the second to last burrow room thing and take a look inside." Said Trevor.

Glynda then goes to the carved out room and looks in. Now, Glynda is a experienced Huntress, but even she almost threw up at the sight. Bodies of people we're littered about the room. Men, women, and children of different ages in piles around the room. Glynda saw some bodies holding weapons, possible huntsmen and huntress.

"We need the military." Said Glynda in a low voice. She then stumbles out of the room a little bit.

Team LIHT just reloads their weapons and moves deeper into the cave. Trevor walks with Ruby. Ruby then gets a small glimpse into the room and is shaken to the core. Trevor noticed and grabs Ruby's hand. Ruby then clings to Trevor's arm for comfort. Leo glances at Trevor and Ruby. Leo smirks underneath his helmet.

_"They would make a great couple. Don't you think Ying?"_ Thinks Leo as he looks around a corn.

_"You bet. Twenty lien that Ruby asks Trevor out."_ Replies Ying.

_"I'll take that bet."_ Thinks Leo.

_"Want to know who else would make a great couple?"_ Said Ying.

_"Who?"_ Asked Leo.

_"You and Yang."_ Replied Ying.

This caused Leo to stumble, which also stopped a void saw blade from hitting his head. Leo gains some blush on his face.

_"Come on Ying. Yang possible already has a boyfriend, he's probably at a different academy or doing other schooling. And you know I'm not that great with girls. Especially that one girl back home."_ Said Leo.

_"You mean your stalker?"_ Asked Ying.

Leo visibility shuddered. A female warlock back home had developed feelings for Leo, in the bad kind of way. She would try anything to get alone with Leo, ether in the tower or out in the field. From doing missions with just him and not his team. Injuring his team in want could be described as a 'freak accidents'. Almost killing his team on one mission. Leo having enough, asked the vanguard to put a restraining order on the woman. This got a negative response from the woman, but it didn't turn violate. Leo could feel someone watching him and he would turn around to see the woman dart behind cover.

"You all right Leo?" Asked Yang.

"Fine. Just a bad memory about a girl back home." Answered Leo.

"Ooo. Ex?" Asked Yang, who was hoping it was about a ex-girlfriend for some odd reason.

"No, I'm still single. It was a stalker. Nuf said." Answered Leo.

Issac had noticed Yang and Leo talking. He had heard the part about Leo's stalker. Issac hated that woman, due to her nearly killing Fin in want she described as a 'freak accident'.

_"Freak accident my ass. You 'accidentally' dropping a live grenade when Fin was out in the open by a terminal in a enemy base."_ Said Issac in his head.

_"You got that right pal."_ Agreed Fin.

"Hey Issac?" Came the voice of Blake with a questioning tone.

"Yes? What is it Blake?" Asked Issac as he throws three flaming knives at some Scorn Ravagers.

"I've been meaning to ask. Are you part of the shadows of Yor?" Asked Blake.

"Is it due to you seeing my Thorn?" Asked Issac.

_"Bow chicka bow bow."_ Said Fin.

_"F*k off Fin."_ Said Issac.

"Yes." Answered Blake.

"No. I got my Thorn from a dead Drengen. It was pretty much a molten piece of metal after it was in the campfire the guy had. The gunsmith in town told me to start from scratch, he even was nice enough to forget the conversation. This is a replica of the original. The original has been cleansed and turned into something new." Said Issac.

"Turned into what?" Asked Blake.

"The first weapon of Hope. Hank was the one to cleanse the original Thorn and turn it into the Lumina hand cannon." Said Issac.

_'BANG!'_

The two hear a loud gunshot. They see Hank holding Lumina and they see the weapon glow a ethereal white colour. It glows brighter after Hank walked pasted the Scorn Raider he killed. They see Leo tackle a Scorn Wraith to the ground. They then see Hank fire a ball of light from the Lumina and the light goes for Leo. Leo is then covered in white light.

"Thanks!" Called Leo.

They both see Wiess pestering Hank about Lumina. Issac then goes into detail about Lumina. They walk some more, till they hear a roar come from a large doorway.

"Must be the boss." Said Ren.

They all walk some more. But they all stop dead in their tracks when they feel something pressing down on them, but there is nothing there.

"What is this feeling?" Asked Ruby.

"It's like death is near." Said Jaune.

Nora then feels goosebumps form on her arms.

"It's giving me goosebumps." Said a less hyper Nora.

Now to the others it was like someone or something was pushing down on them, but to the guardians, it was all to familiar. A darkness zone. A zone where the darkness is very strong. It doesn't happen in normal patrol areas. It only happens when facing a horde of enemies or a high ranking enemy leader.

"Let's move." Ordered Leo.

They then get to the sides of the door and peer in. They see a huge fire in the middle of the room, which was very big. Multiple Scorn decorations we're around the room. They all walk into the room. They look around to find the leader, but he or she wasn't there.

"Maybe we scared them off?" Asked Blake.

"No. The leader is here. Somewhere." Said Hank scanning the room for movement.

"Oh come on. The boss is a no show. No big deal." Said Yang as she walks in front of the group.

Yang then faces them.

"I bet we showed them who's boss and they ran way." Said Yang.

A foot stomp was heard behind Yang and everyone looks above her.

"Ah. Their right behind me aren't they?" Said Yang.

They all see a huge Scorn step out of the shadows that hid it from sight, even due to its massive size. It was a Chieftain. It then roars and raises it's weapon.

**"GET TO COVER!"** Yelled Trevor and Ms. Goodwitch.

Everyone runs for cover. They Chieftain then fires a ball of solar fire at the group. Ren looks out from behind cover and sees more scorn coming into the room. Ren then runs for the Chieftain's feet. Ren does some quick slashes with his weapons. He then sees the Chieftain raise it's foot. Ren, who didn't know what would happen, decided to jump back to dodge the foot. Ren didn't expect a shockwave to happen when the Chieftain slammed it's foot back down. Ren was sent flying into a pillar and his aura was seen shimmering around his body.

**"REN!"** Yells Nora.

Leo runs and grabs Ren. Leo then sees more Scorn coming in. He then sees some dust crystals about the size of a Ruby near the back right corner of the room. Leo looks at Trevor and Trevor gets the silent message. Trevor then goes invisible and moves to plant explosions on the crystals.

**"ISSAC! TETHER!"** Yelled Leo.

**"ON IT!"** Replied Issac.

They see Issac fire off a shadow shot arrow and tether multiple of the Scorn underlings. They then shot the underlings. Ruby stays by the door sniping the Scorn. Blake, Yang, and Jaune deal with the Scorn that get too close. Nora and Ms. Goodwitch launch rocks or dust rounds at the tethered Scorn. Ms. Goodwitch throws some of the Scorn at each other. Ren helps Pyrrha take down some swashbucklers that had formed a defensive line. The other three members of team LIHT we're focused on the Chieftain. Trevor then finished planting the explosives. Leo sees Trevor hold the detonator.

**"ON YOUR FEET PEOPLE! WE ARE LEAVING!"** Yelled Leo.

They then retreat from the room. As they leave the room, the four guardians launch some rockets at the roof of the room's entrance to slow down the Scorn.

"How long till they bust through?" Asked a tired Yang.

"Not long." Said Leo.

They then run for the cave's entrance. As they near the carved out rooms, they hear a scream. Leo and Yang check it out, the rest stand guard. In the first room before the body room, a lone Stalker Scorn was slamming it's mace into the wall. A small hole was seen in the wall and a outline of a small body was seen pressed up against the back. More of the wall breaks away and a small scream comes again.

**"STAY AWAY! MOMMY! HELP ME! ANYONE!"** Yells the small voice.

**'BANG!'**

Yang had fired off a shot from her shotgun gauntlets. The Stalker fell over dead. Leo and Yang go over to the hole in the wall. They look inside and see a pair of glowing yellow eyes peering at them. Leo brings out a flashlight and turns it on. They then see a little girl in pants and a long sleeve shirt. They see that the girl had the same coloured skin as Yang. The little girl had blonde hair that reached her shoulders, she also had a pair of cat ears popping up from the top of her head. Stripes could be seen on her skin, like a tiger. The girl backs up more at the sight of the two.

"It's ok. We're here to help." Said Yang in a calm voice.

Yang had reached for the girl, but the girl scratched Yang's hand.

"Ow! Little bugger." Said Yang.

"Let me try." Said Leo.

Leo then has Yang move out of the way. The little girl gets a look of fear in her eyes at the sight of Leo in his armour. Leo puts his gun on his back. He then slowly takes of his helmet. Leo sees the little girl relax a bit when she sees Leo's face.

"Got a name kid?" Asked Leo.

"Clover." Squeak the now named Clover.

"That a beautiful name. We can get you out of here." Said Leo.

"Really?" Asked Clover.

"Yes. Where's your parents?" Said Leo.

Leo was then gets a surprise hug from Clover. Clover was balling her eyes out. Leo rocks back and forth to calm Clover down.

"I don't know!?!" Cried Clover.

"How did you get here kid?" Asked Leo.

"Mommy and daddy hunt the monsters. They brought me here to get some training done, when the four armed monsters attacked. Daddy had us run away. Me and mommy found this cave with some big monsters outside, but they had holes in their heads. We heard gun shots from inside and went to see if anyone was here. But..." Clover tells her story, but she stops to cry some more.

Leo putting two and two together, finds out what happened. The scorn killed this girl's parents. The father must have die from their numbers, while the mother die protecting her daughter. Leo then picks the girl up and holds her with one arm.

"You don't have to continue kid, we're getting out of here." Said Leo as he puts his helmet back on.

Yang had gone to tell what they found in the carved out cave. Ms. Goodwitch was shocked to see Leo caring a faunus child out from the room. Goodwitch didn't need to asked why the child was alone, due to her already figuring it out. They then leave the cave and head for the bullhead. They all climb in, just as they see some Scorn come out of the cave. Trevor holds up the detonator.

"Here comes the..."

**'BOOM!'**

Trevor pushes the button and the cave blows up. Most of the cliff also blows up. They see the cliff side fall apart. They don't see any Scorn around.

"Do you think there are any survivors?" Asked Blake.

"Nothing could survive that. There's no survivors." Said Leo.

Clover was cling to Leo for comfort. Issac, Hank, and Trevor look at the girl. The three begin to feel sorry for her, due to them not knowing their past lives before they became guardians. They also know what it is like to lose someone close to you. Yang sits beside Leo and strokes the Clover's head. They see Clover then hug Yang. Yang let's the Clover hug her. They all ride in silence as they head for Beacon. On the ground, the same rave could be seen watching the bullhead fly back to Beacon.

_"Those four will make perfect additions to my family."_ Thinks the rave.

Till next time

**Done! Sorry for the long wait, been getting lots of shifts and my car is acting up. Clover will be in further chapters of chronicles of team LIHT. Like my other stories, I mostly give my character a step sibling, so Clover will stay with team LIHT all the way till the fall of Beacon, when they all split up. The next enemy faction will be shown next chapter. The vex are still in the Grimm lands, with them still studying the Grimm. Next chapter will show the new weapons made by team LIHT. Also, Raven makes a appearance and she will be seen next chapter as well. See you next time and fight well Guardians. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Destiny and RWBY items/characters/weapons belong to their respective owners. I only own the charaters/item/weapons/story arcs I've made. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: A cat's past and new family**

Three days had past since the scorn incident. Teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, and LIHT had no major injuries. The only injures we're a small concussion for Lie Ren and a energy burn for Leo Hikiari. Ren was given three days off to recover. Leo on the other hand, his injure he had was gotten, it was completely healed when he went to the school infirmary. Yang had said that Leo wasn't limping when they caught up to his team in the cave.

"Then they disobey a direct order. Leo then proceed to knock me off my feet and back talk me. His team then drives off, on what ever they call their bikes. Are you even listening!?!" Said Ms. Goodwitch to her boss.

Ozpin was indeed listening to his second in command, but not to the whole report. He was more concerned about those creatures, Scorn if he heard Glynda call them.

"Was there any other survivors besides the faunus girl?" asked Ozpin.

"Sadly no. She is five years old, no other known relatives. She is a tiger faunus, with blonde hair, car ears, sharp yellow eyes, stripes on her pale skin. And her name is Clover." Said Ms. Goodwitch.

"What has happened with Clover?" Asked Ozpin.

"She is currently being taken care of Team LIHT, more so by Leo. They said and I quote, 'Foster-care is the last place for her to be. No foster-parents know what it is like to loss someone you care for in front of your eyes.' I would guess Leo will be taking her to the police station to get the paper work done. I also believe we should question them now. You have put it off long enough Ozpin." Said Ms. Goodwitch.

"We will question them. Let's give them two more days to recover from their trauma. It will be the weekend by the time we question them." Said Ozpin.

The headmaster then gets a call.

"Yes? What is it?" Asked Ozpin.

"I have Team CRDL in the school infirmary. They we're launched into the emerald forest with one arm broken each and some minor cuts on them. They will be bedridden for a couple weeks." Said the school nurse.

"Thank you for telling me. Have a nice day." Said Ozpin as he hangs up.

He then gets up and walks over to the window. He then takes a sip from his cup.

"Looks like 'The Lion of Beacon' has pounce on some bullies." Said Ozpin.

"The Lion of Beacon?" Asked Ms. Goodwitch.

"Leo's unofficial tittle. His brothers also have a tittle as well. Beacon's Twin Assassins, Trevor and Issac's tittle that they share. For Hank it's, The Sage of Lightning, Fire, and Void. Those four have become quiet famous, especially with the female population of Beacon academy, human and faunus alike." Said Ozpin.

The two professors then look out the window. They see some airships come and go from the docks.

"You think team LIHT is ready to hear the truth about you and Salem?" Asked Ms. Goodwitch.

"We shall see when the time comes." Said Ozpin.

A dusty old crow then came in through the open window.

"Oz. We got a problem." Said Qrow.

**With Leo at the police station**

Leo was in a office signing some papers for him to be Clover's official guardian (pun intended). Leo knew of the irony already. Trevor and Hank we're out in town getting Clover some more clothes. Issac was preoccupied today with his weapon that he is starting to make. Clover mostly stays with him or Yang. Trevor joked about that Clover looked like a future love child of Yang and Leo, even thou nether one of them is faunus. This joke got both Yang and Leo to blush.

"Sign here." Said the officer at the desk.

Leo sign's his first and last name on the line where the officer had pointed out. Leo then goes over the document that had been made about Clover's parents deaths. They didn't tell them about the Scorn, due to the panic it might cause.

"Alright, paper works done. Your free to go." Said the office.

"Thank you. Let's go Clover." Said Leo.

Clover nods her head and she takes Leo's hand. The two then walk out of the police station. They then head to the mall to meet up with Hank and Trevor. Leo sees Hank caring some bags of cloths in the line for food. Trevor has the rest of the bags with him at the table. Leo heads over to Trevor and sits down.

"So the paper work is all worked out?" Asked Trevor.

"Yep. I'm now the legal guardian of Clover. Yes I already know of the irony." Said Leo.

Hank then comes over with the food. Clover gets a small smile at her bowl of ramen. Hank then goes over what he and Trevor had gotten.

"We got her some more clothes. The school is providing the bed and blanks. Trevor hacked into the Schnee dust company's bank account to have them 'generously' donate some lien to all of us. Trevor took some money from the multiple bank accounts, so they can't track it back to us. Wiess's father is a real piece of work, the bad kind of work." said Hank.

Leo nods his head. The four guardians didn't like Wiess's father. The guy was a greedy bastard. All his dust mines are basically prisons for any faunus that is unlucky enough to work there. Leo takes a look at his adopted daughter. She seemed happy, but it was a fake smile on her face. Clover was getting some counselling about her parents deaths. Leo and his brothers know what it is like to lose someone you care about, so they helped out when they could. They eat some more, but Leo stops eating when he see something, or someone.

"You guys said Issac was working on his weapon?" Asked Leo.

"Yes he is. He said he has chosen the perfect axe design. Why?" Says Trevor.

"Well look over there." Said Leo as he points over to the right.

A couple tables away. The three members of team LIHT see their fourth member hanging out with Blake. The three see the two talking with a cup of tea for both of them. Trevor has his jaw dropped to the floor. Hank rubs his temples. Leo just smirks.

"What's uncle Issac doing here?" Asked Clover.

"Let's call him." Said Trevor.

Trevor then brings out his scroll and calls Issac.

**Over with Issac and Blake**

"Your joking right?" Asked Blake who was trying not to laugh.

"No I am not. We literally used Hank as a battering ram once. Sure he had a concussion after words, but no harm done." Said Issac.

He was hanging out with Blake after he had gotten the handle of his axe done and was moving onto the blade. Blake had came by the work shop to see if Issac wanted to hang out at the mall. Issac agreed and got cleaned up and met Blake at the air pads.

"So what made you, Trevor, and Leo decide to use Hank as a battering ram?" Asked Blake.

Right now, Issac is going over the story on why Hank was used as a battering ram.

"So we come to a Hive doorway. Now sometimes Hive doorways have this organic flesh like membrane covering the door. The membrane is always very weak. But this membrane was different, it was thicker and it was bullet proof." Said Issac.

"Sounds like a pain." Said Blake.

"It sure was. Anyway, Hank says 'Now what?' To which Leo replied with 'Use your head.' Trevor, Leo, and I then grab Hank and pick him up. We then run back a few feet to get some momentum to break the membrane. As we run full speed at the doorway, Hank yells 'But I don't want to us my head!' But it was too late to stop. We hit the membrane and broke it. Hank was knock unconscious for a few minutes, but he was fine." Finished Issac.

Blake laughs at the story and nearly falls off her chair. Issac lets out a small chuckle. Issac's scroll then goes off. Blake gets a somewhat fearful look on her face.

_"Why now!?!"_ Thinks Blake.

"Who is it?" Said Issac.

"Behind you." Came the voice of Trevor.

Blake looks over Issac's right shoulder. Issac turns around and sees his three brother, with his adoptive niece. Issac has a blank look on his face. Blake had some noticeable blush on her face.

"Working on your weapon?" Said a questioning Leo.

"But you went on a date. For shame Issac. For shame." Said Trevor.

"Just why are you four here?" Asked Issac.

"Getting Clover more clothes that fit her and some supplies for ourselves." Said Hank.

"Hi uncle Issac." Said Clover.

"Hey Ditya (kid)." Said Issac as he rubs Clover's head.

"Issac? Don't try to dodge the question." Said Leo.

"Alright alright. Blake asked me to hang out for awhile and I lost track of time. My weapon's handle is taking a lot longer then expected." Said Issac.

**'CRASH!'**

**'THUNK!'**

The sound of glass shattering is heard and everyone screams. A long blade was stuck in the spot Clover was standing, if it wasn't for Hank grabbing her and blinking to the right. Everyone looks up and sees a woman. The woman had a red and black colour scheme. She wore a shallow cut black and red dress, with black shorts underneath. A belt could be seen wrapped around her waist with her weapon on her left hip. A series of beaded necklaces could slightly be seen wrapped around her belt. A cloth made of ether fur or feathers could be seen hanging behind her. On her forearms, there are red gauntlets that protrude outwards. Her hands have solid black gloves. Black mid-thigh high leggings with a red splatter pattern. It looked like she had heels on. Lastly, she had a face mask on that resembled a Nevermore and she had long jet black hair.

"Who the hell is she?" Asked Leo with a edge in his voice.

"You don't know her. She's Raven Branwen, the leader of the Branwen tribe out in anima." Said a random bystander.

The know named Raven Branwen then throws a throwing knife at Leo. Leo just got his chest armour on in time. The knife bounces of his chest and falls to the floor. The bystanders scream and run around in a panic. Leo takes the throwing knife and sees a piece of wrapped paper around the handle. He takes the paper and he picks up Clover.

"We're leaving." Said Leo.

Hank, Issac, and Trevor nod their heads. Trevor brings out the Trust hand cannon and keeps an eye out for Raven.

"Hank. Have Sheila find any information about Raven." Ordered Leo.

"She's already on it." Said Hank.

"Issac. Contact Ozpin and see if he knows anything about Raven. If he does, have him come to this spot tonight." Ordered Leo.

"Why?" Asked Issac.

"Because, Raven did this to get our attention. She wants to talk, if I'm reading this note right." Said Leo.

"Okay then." Said Issac.

Blake wasn't that far behind them. She had lost them in the chaos that happened in the food court. But she did hear Leo's orders and she was confused.

_"Why would a bandit leader want to talk with them? Who's Sheila?"_ Thinks Blake.

**Latter at beacon, around eight thirty**

"Hey Yang? Could Clover sleep with you guys tonight?" Asked Leo.

"Sure. Come on Clover, let's get you ready for bed." Said Yang.

"Okay mama." Said Clover.

This got Trevor to snicker, along with Ruby and Blake. Weiss just faced palmed. Leo and Trevor then head to the statue, where the rest of their team is waiting. They are all in their Exodues Down armour set, with Gambit Chrome shader. Leo has his Last Word on his hip. Hank has Outbreak Perfected on his back. Issac and Trevor have Bad Juju in their hands.

"You guys ready?" Asked Leo.

"You bet." Said Hank.

Issac and Trevor pull the bolts on their Bad Jujus to show that they are ready.

"Then let's move out." Ordered Leo.

The four get onto their sparrows and drive to the ruins in the Emerald Forest. Not far behind them, Ozpin and Glynda fallow them. A crow flies above the two professors.

_"What are you planning Raven?"_ Thinks Qrow.

**A few minutes later**

The ride was peaceful. The moon was full and there wasn't any Grimm around, which was strange, but the four guardians didn't mind. Issac was listening to some music. Trevor just hummed a song to himself. Hank would sometimes look around them to try and spot any danger. But he didn't see any threats. Leo was looking forwards and he had a hidden rage in him that was building. This 'Raven' character nearly killed Clover and that would not stand. Sure Clover was his adoptive daughter for only a few days, but she was family. They then see the ruins approaching and they slow down. They then stop in the moon light. They then dismount their sparrows and bring out their weapons.

"Look alive you three. Raven could be anywhere." Ordered Leo.

They look around for Raven to show up. A black bird is seen perched on the ruins. This gets the four guardians to look at the bird.

"It's a raven." Said Hank.

They then see the raven fly off its spot and around a stone pillar. But the same woman from the mall comes out from behind the pillar.

"Raven I presume." Said Leo.

"So Raven can turn into a raven. Irony much." Said Trevor.

They all see Raven take off her mask. Leo blinks a few times when he sees Raven's face. Raven looked exactly like Yang, but older, with paler skin, and red eyes.

"You presume right Lion." Said Raven.

**'BANG!'**

A hand cannon shot rang out. Leo had drawn Last Word and shot at Raven. The bullet just missed Raven's head, but it did take some of her hair.

"That's not nice. Didn't your parents teach you on how to treat a lady." Said Raven.

"Says the suka (b*h) who nearly killed my daughter." Said Leo in a cold tone of voice.

"I was merely getting your attention." Said Raven.

"Enough. Why do you want to talk?" Ordered Leo.

"Don't order me around boy. But to answer your question, I want you and your team to join my tribe." Said Raven.

"Why would we do that?" Asked Issac as he aimed his weapon at Raven's head.

"Simple. Your all strong. You killed those monsters easily, while other Huntsmen/Huntress and wilds men couldn't even kill one. They we're weak. If you are strong, you live and the weak are crushed under your heel. Together, we can fight Salem." Said Raven.

"Who the hell is Salem?" Asked Trevor.

"Salem is the leader of the Grimm. She wants to destroy all of the Huntsmen academies and take the relics. She is powerful. She has subordinates that are powerful as well. You shouldn't trust Ozpin, that cursed man had lots of times to stop Salem, but he was too weak to kill her." Answered Raven.

"And let me guess, you want to fight her?" Asked Issac.

"Yes and No." Answered Raven.

Not far away, Ozpin and Glynda we're watching. Raven was trying to get one of the best first year teams to join her.

"Oz, we have too intervene." Said Glynda.

"Not yet." Said Ozpin.

"But she is telling your secret." Said Glynda.

Ozpin then thinks it over.

"Fine." Said Ozpin.

Back with team LIHT and Raven. Leo and Raven we're practically face to face, well Leo still had his helmet on. Raven was smirking, thinking she had gotten the perfect family members. She then senses someone behind her.

"What are you doing here Oz?" Asked Raven.

"Same could be said to you Raven." Said Ozpin.

Raven then gets a fist in her side and she feels her rib cage almost break. Leo had taken the opportunity to punch Raven.

"How's that for an answer, you sukin syn (son of a b*h)." Said Leo.

"You just made a huge mistake." Said Raven in pain and on one knee.

"No, you made a huge mistake. You nearly killed my daughter, your tribe is full of murders and thieves. Why would we join you when we fight for the people and not for ourselves. We protect people." Said Leo.

"Then your weak." Said Raven as she stands up holding her left side.

"The only weak one here, is you Raven. One of my brothers has done some research about your tribe. Your nomadic, constantly on the move, you destroy whole towns/villages to get supplies, and you kill anyone who stands in your way. You act all tough, but I bet your nothing but a little girl who would rather run away from her problems... Just like how you ran away from Yang." Said Leo.

Raven gains a shocked look, but the look goes away pretty quick. Leo behind his helmet visor, has a glare aimed at Raven. Raven very slowly moves her left hand to draw one of her blades and kill Leo.

"What makes you think I'm Yang's mother." Said Raven.

"One of my brothers is a very good hacker. It was child's play for him. He looked up Yang's name and family tree. Did some research in the student data base here at Beacon on all graduates. Some information on Yang's father. He had a wife by the name Summer Rose, but she passed away. Ruby is Summer's kid and Yang doesn't look like Summer in the pictures. You on the other hand, you look exactly like Yang, with darker hair, red eyes, and paler skin. You also have a twin brother and he's Yang's biological uncle. Ruby is Qrow's adoptive niece." Said Leo who finished his explanation.

The two professors and one dusty old crow, we're surprised. One of Leo's brothers hacked into Beacon's student files, possible hospital records, and Taiyang's personal files about him. Up on a branch, a crow was sweating.

_"Where the hell did Oz find these kids?"_ Thinks Qrow.

Raven is also surprised by Leo's brothers. Hacking skills, advanced weapons, and powers never before seen on Remnant. Now Raven really wanted this boys to be apart of her tribe, all three of them. Raven aims for the opening just bellow the rib area on Leo's right side, where the armour looks like a cloth like material.

"Leave Raven. We will never join your tribe. We would rather..." Said Leo, but he was 'cut' off by something hitting him.

**'THUD!'**

A blade was protruding from Leo's left shoulder. Leo's coughs up some blood that splatters on the inside of his helmet. His brothers aim their weapons at Raven's head. Ozpin gets a look of rage on his face. Glynda also shares the same look of rage as her boss. But in her eyes, she had a look of sorrow, due to her having to possible tell Clover what had happened to her adoptive father.

"Son of b*h." Said Leo with the last bit of air he had in his lungs.

**'SLIRP'**

**'SWISH'**

**'SPLAT!'**

Raven then sheaths her blade, after she swings it to remove the blood. She sees Leo's body had yet to fall, so she gave it a shove. A heavy thump was heard from Leo's body hitting the ground, due to the armour he wore. Raven noticed Last Word was in it's holster, so she took it. Raven then dodges a sword strike from a familiar crow. A man with greying black spiky hair, dull red eyes, and some stubble on his jawline is seen with a broadsword. He wears a red, tattered cloak. He adores a grey dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Rings could be seen on his right hand, one on his index finger and two on his ring finger. A necklace is around his neck with a crooked cross-shaped pendent. This was Qrow Branwen, the uncle to Yang and Ruby, and twin brother to Raven. Right now, he has a glare levelled on his sister.

"Raven." Said Qrow with lots of venom in his voice.

"Hello little Brother. When was the last time we talk, two or three months ago?" Said Raven as she looks over Last Word.

"Don't you dare change the subject! You just killed a kid! And that gun your holding, doesn't belong to you!" Said Qrow.

"The weak die and the strong live. Those are the rules. Leo was weak and so I removed him. His weapon is better suited for someone strong." Said Raven as she backs up towards the shadows.

Th three Huntsmen and three guardians surround Raven. They then notice a small glow of light come from Leo. Leo's body then evaporates into white light, along with Last Word. Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, and Raven are shocked. That does not happen when people die.

_"What the hell. I'm for sure I didn't use my maiden powers to vaporize his body. What in the world was that boy?"_ Thinks Raven.

"I suggest that you three come with me, if you don't want to end up like that fool of brother of yours." Said Raven, who was trying to play off that she was the one who vaporized Leo's body.

Raven sees the remaining brothers look at each other, as if talking with each other on their decision. The one in rode like armour looks at her. She sees a small flash of light in the reflection on his helmet, but pays it no mind, it was possible the light from the moon.

"Are you just going to let her monologue more?" Said Hank.

"Who are you.." Said Raven, but she stops when she feels something on her shoulder..

**'TAP TAP'**

Raven just had enough time to turn around to see a armour gauntlet slam into his face and knock her down onto the ground. She released a small grunt of pain and a bigger grunt when a armoured boot slammed onto her chest, which it slowly applied more pressure.

"That hurt you know. I've been stabbed before, but those times it was a instant death." Came the voice of one Leo Hikiari.

"You should be dead." Said Raven as she struggled to breath.

The sound of guns cocking was heard and Raven sees the other three over her with their guns trained on her head. Leo then brings out a shotgun with roman numerals for the number fourteen, it was mostly all silver, with some parts being bronze, it also had a hook like blade near the end of the barrel on the bottom, it also had a iron sight. This was the Perfect Paradox, the signature weapon of the legendary Saint-14. Leo then leans down a bit to look at Raven.

"That's the thing about guardians, we're hard to kill. Even if you kill us, we get right back up." Said Leo.

Leo then signals his brothers to back off. Leo then kicks Raven into a stone pillar that breaks. Leo then racks a shotgun shell into Perfect Paradox and aims at Raven.

"Leave." Said Leo.

"I will be back and I will make you join my tribe." Said Raven as she leaves through a portal.

The seven then stand there for awhile to make sure Raven didn't come back. Leo then clears his throat.

"Well... See you guys in the morning." Said Leo.

**"HOLD IT!"** Yelled Glynda.

Leo and his brothers we're lifted off the ground.

**"YOU FOUR HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO! ESPECIALLY YOU LEO!"** Yelled Glynda.

"For once I agree with Goodwitch." Said Qrow as he takes a swig from his flask.

"Fine. But not here. Nor at Ozpin's office." Said Leo.

"Then where?" Asked Ozpin.

**'WHOOSH!'**

The sound of jet engines from above could be heard. Four ships of unknown origins appeared above them.

"You will see." Said Issac.

They are then consumed in white light and then they are gone. Qrow flys with Issac. Glynda rides with Hank. Finally, Ozpin rides with Leo.

"Hold onto something." Said Leo.

The four guardians then gun their jump ship's engines and rocket out to space, towards their shared cabal ship near the moon.

**At the cabal ship**

Qrow was on his hands and knees. He had just emptied his stomachs contents into a garbage shoot. Glynda was leaning on the wall, trying to find her bearings. Ozpin seemed to take the experience quite well, but he was leaning on his cane more.

"Never again." Said Qrow.

"Oh grow up you big baby. It's like you never been to space." Said Issac.

"Because I haven't been to space." Said Qrow.

The four guardians then motion the three adults to fallow them. As they walk through the ship, the three huntsmen see things that somewhat intrigue them and somewhat confuse them. They then get to the main area, possible it was the lounge. They see some windows, some chairs, two couches, and two coffee tables. They then head to the chairs and couches to sit down.

"Alright you four, start talking! How do you have space fairing technology!? How did you come back to life Leo?! And how did you know about the Scorn!?" Ordered Glynda.

"Glynda please calm down. We are guest here on their ship, so let's try to be civilized about this." Said Ozpin.

Four flashes of light then come from the shoulders of the four students. Four drone like objects then appear. One was green with sunglasses. The second one was round and had leather satchels on its sides. The third one looked like a ball with edges and it had a strange symbol above it's eyes. The last one looked like a star and it was red in colour.

"And these are?" Said Qrow, who was confused.

"These are our ghosts." Said Leo.

"Hello, I'm Ying." Said Ying, who was over Leo's right shoulder.

"Sup. I'm Fin." Said Fin, who was on Issac's left shoulder.

"Greetings. My name is Sheila." Said Sheila, who was resting on top of Hank's head.

"I'm Theta." Said Theta, who flys around Trevor's head.

"So what do these drones do?" Asked Glynda, who was eyeing these 'ghosts'.

"I beg your pardon." Said Ying in a offended tone.

"What she said." Said Sheila and Fin at the same time.

Theta just sulks in Trevor's hood.

"We have feels you know." Said a sad Theta.

"Ghosts aren't drones. They are living beings. They we're made from the last breath of the Traveler." Said Hank.

"What's the Traveler?" Asked Ozpin.

"The Traveler huge being, about fourteen kilometres in diameter and over three point two kilometres taller." Said Hank.

Fin then shows a image of the Traveler. In the picture, it shows the Traveler with pieces of it orbiting it. Glynda and Qrow gain a shocked look on their face's. Ozpin gains a curious look on his face thou.

"The Atlas military would have notice this 'Traveler'. So how could it stay hidden?" Asked Qrow.

"We didn't say the Traveler is on Remnant." Said Leo.

"What?" Said Qrow.

The four guardians then explain how they got to Remnant. They also explain that their world is much more dangerous then Remnant. Instead of the creatures of grimm, they have the Fallen, Hive, Cabal, Taken, Vex, and Scorn. Ozpin shudders at the thought of the Taken coming to Remnant, including the Cabal. Glynda also shudders of the thought these alien races coming to Remnant, more so for the Hive. Qrow is afraid of the Taken and Hive, due to those two races having living gods. Leo then explains what guardians do most of the time and in their past time. Ozpin is surprised to hear that guardians use real bullets in their Crucible and Gambit matches for training. Glynda couldn't even describe the risks if they had students fight like this, which they do, but more tame. Qrow likes the fact that guardians do their jobs right, while being somewhat laid back about it.

"So how are guardians chosen?" Asked Ozpin.

"The ghosts find their guardians, sometimes it takes hundreds of years or a few days. A ghost without a guardian, is a dead ghost and vice versa. Ghosts don't have any means to defend themselves and a guardian can't be brought back to life if their ghost dies. One ghost, one guardian." Said Trevor.

"Are all guardians chosen from the surviving people of your planet?" Asked Glynda.

The four guardians get a look on their faces.

"What's with the look?" Asked Qrow.

"Weeeelll? It's complicated." Said Issac.

"Show them how you found my Ying." Said Leo.

"Sure." Said Ying.

Ying then plays a memory. In the memory, the three adults see cars, all but rusted away. A huge wall is seen close by. The highway is cracked and plants are seen growing out of cement. But they all flinch when they see the remains of humans. They see the world from Ying's point of view. They see her scan a pile of bones and move on. They see her stop in front of a skeleton in a car. They see her pieces hover around her, presumably around her core.

"Finally. I have my guardian. Time to get partner." Said Ying in the memory.

A flash of light happens and the skeleton is replaced with a person in armour. The person then takes a gasp of air.

**"WHERE THE F*K AM I!?!"** Yelled Leo.

The three professors all flinch. Leo was dead for who knows how long and he was just brought back to life.

"Well good morning to you too. Hey! Eyes up guardian. How does it feel to be alive again?" Said Memory Ying.

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?! MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHO THE HELL AM I!?!"** Yelled Leo, sounding like he didn't know who he was.

A distant roar is heard. Ying then looks around.

"Look. It's not safe here. We have to get to the city. Hold still." Said Ying.

Ying then flies towards Leo and then the view point shifted to Leo's point of view.

"Hey! Where did you go!?!" Said a scared Leo.

"Don't worry. I'm still here. Now get moving!" Ordered Ying.

The memory ends with Leo running towards the wall. The room is dead silent. Glynda is shaking in fear, due to witnessing Leo's resurrection. Qrow takes a long sip from his flask. Ozpin has a emotionless look on his face.

"Why did you sound like you didn't know who you are?" Asked Ozpin after a few minutes.

"Because all guardians get the memories whipped clean. We have no recollection on who we we're before we died. Now, some have been able to remember their pasts by ether journals, people that still know them, or they deliberately look for their past. The last one is forbidden for all guardians." Said Leo.

"What!? Why!?" Said a shocked Glynda.

"Mostly everyone don't question it. Some do wonder what they we're like before they become a guardian, but they only wonder. Some don't care. They believe the Traveler gave them a second chance at a new life, so they don't question it. One guardian by the name of Ana Bray, she went against the rules to find out about her past. Which lead us to get a powerful ally back and stopping the hive from turning Mars into a hive spawning ground. But that's a story for another time. Any other questions." Said Leo.

"Are there any other friendly races on your planet?" Asked Ozpin.

"And what we're some recent important events?" Asked Qrow.

"Ok. Ozpin, there are the Awoken and Exo. Awoken we're once humans, but their bodies we're tainted by darkness. They mostly have blue to pale purple skin with glowing eyes. They are as strong as a regular person. But the ones from the reef are more high strung. The Exo's are a faction of robots with human minds in them. Not much is known how Exo's we're made, other the Deep dark Crypt. Cayde-6 was a famous Exo Hunter, he was the Hunter vanguard." Said Hank.

"Why does he have a six at the end of his name?" Asked Glynda.

"Exo's after awhile, have to reset. Due to their machine parts rejecting the human parts. Doing a reset, the exo may forget things or even forget important events. Banshee-44 is a good example. He has forgotten lots of things, due to the amount of resets he has had." Said Hank.

"There was the Red War, The Vex trying to rewrite history, the Warmind reawakening, the Scorn Barons escaping, the reopening of the Black armoury, the increase of Drengens, and Calos's menagerie." Said Issac.

The three professors look at each other in surprise. These four students have been through hell, fought gods, alien pirates, war mongering space rhinos, and other aliens.

"I think that's enough for now. We will talk more if we need more information." Said Ozpin.

"Alright. Back to Beacon." Said Leo.

"Not again." Said Qrow as he was transported to Issac's ship.

**The next day**

Leo is in the workshop, working on his new weapon. He has forged the blade. It was a damascus forged blade, the blade part was about twenty four inches long, not including the tang. With the tang included, it would be about twenty eight inches long. Over by the forge, Hank was drawing out his double handed great sword. It too damascus, but it had a latter pattern to it. Issac's and Trevor's blades we're plain steel. Leo works on the blades edge.

"Hey Leo." Said Yang, as her team comes into the work shop with Clover on Yang's back.

"Hey blonde. What's up?" Said Leo as he works on the guard and handle of his sword.

"Just checking up on you guys. We're heading into city tomorrow and we we're wondering if you guys want to come." Said Yang.

Now, Leo and his brothers did want to go into city, but they really wanted to get their weapons finished. Hank was still forging his blade and he had yet to work on the mechanisms that transform it into sniper mode. Issac was working on the blade as they speak and his handle was finished. Trevor was over by the handle material area of the workshop, feeling the different materials in his hands to find the perfect one.

"I don't know guys. We really would like to get our weapons done. So maybe. I..." Said Leo, but he stops when Clover pulls on his sleeve.

Leo looks down and stares at Clover. Clover had her hands clasped together and had the greatest weapon out for all five year olds, puppy dog eyes.

"Please papa." Said Clover.

"Don't give in. Don't give damn it!" Thinks Leo.

"F f f f f fine. I'll come, but you will have to ask your uncles." Said Leo.

"Yeah!" Said Clover with a little cheer of joy.

Clover then heads over to Issac. Yang snickers.

"Really? The Lion of Beacon is tamed by a five year old." Said Yang.

"Lion of Beacon? That's my tittle? Eh, what ever." Said Leo.

"It does suit you thou. You do have a commander like influence when your fighting with your brothers in team on team battles. You also don't tolerate bullies. Then there's your little fan group." Said Blake.

"My what?" Said Leo.

Weiss then shows Leo her scroll. On the opened search engine, is a blog named "Lion's den". Most of the people in the Blog we're girls. There we're some of the pictures of Leo. With him lifting weights in the gym without a shirt on or him reading a book outside under a tree. Three newer pictures we're at the top. Those three had Leo with Clover with him. One was them under a tree with Leo reading with her. The second one, was Leo helping Clover with her trauma. The last one showed him putting Clover to bed.

"Chto za khren' (What the f*k)." Said Leo in Russian.

"What did you say?" Asked Ruby.

"I tell you when your older." Said Leo.

They hear Clover pleading to Issac, but it wasn't working. Clover even tries puppy dog eyes on Issac, but it still didn't work. Issac talks to Clover and looks like he made her a deal of some kind. Clover then tries with Hank, but Hank told her the same thing. Trevor agreed to come, due to his weapon being nearly finished.

"So how's your guy's weapons coming along?" Asked Ruby.

"Just fine. I'm nearly done the blade. The shield is nearly done, but it needs to be adjusted. Hank just has the blade to forge out. Issac is working on his blade now. Trevor just needs to pick out a handle material." Said Leo.

"What are their names?" Asked Weiss.

"Well, I don't know about my brothers weapons. But mine is being named after the greatest Titan to ever live back home. Saints Requiem." Said Leo.

"What was his or hers name?" Asked Blake.

"Everyone called him Saint. He protected people. Now some of the details about him becoming famous are well known back home, even by me. He was amazing. A true Titan. He always got a piece of cloth every time he helped someone. He remembers each person who gave him a piece of cloth. Sadly, he died, don't know if it was a fatal injure or grimm. But my team did find his resting place. He didn't die from a injure, due to his armour having no damage. Surrounding him, we're bodies of the things he fought. Don't know if was a new type of Grimm, but the bodies didn't turn to ash. I also was the only one to get his signature weapon. The Perfect Paradox." Said Leo as he brought out the shotgun.

Ruby begged Leo to let her look at it, which Leo agreed. Weiss also looked over the weapon. Blake then looks over the shotgun. Yang didn't seem to interested with the shotgun. She was more interested with the hand cannon on Leo's hip. Yang had seen Leo use it from time to time.

"Mind if I look at the hand cannon?" Asked Yang.

"Sure." Said Leo.

Yang looks at Last Word in detail. It was black with golden lines all over it. The wooden grip fitted perfectly in her hand. The 'Tex Mechanica' on the barrel. The sight was also good too, just a simple iron sight with a red dot. It wasn't to heavy and not to light. Yang flips open the ammo cartridge and sees a cylinder like ammo holder. She then gives it back to Leo. Leo spins it on his finger before he puts it back on his hip.

"What was that weapon called?" Asked Weiss.

"This hand cannon is called 'Last Word'. It has killed lots of shadows of Yor when it was in the hands of Shin Malphur. Shin was also called 'The Man with the Golden Gun'. I think I have some audio from when my brothers and I made a hand cannon." Said Leo.

Left hen hits the play button on his scroll.

"I gave you a choice. I gave all of you a choice." Came a deep voice, possible Shin Malphur.

"You can't stop us. We made our choice." Said another voice, having bit of an accent to it.

The sound of a gun being unholster was heard.

"Are those are your last words?" Said Shin.

"Other then,you can't stop all of us." Said the other man.

A sound of fire exploding was heard.

**'BANG!'**

The recording then stops. Leo then explains to the best of his ability on what happened. They then leave the workshop and head for dinner.

**The next day (again)**

We see all of team RWBY. Leo, Trevor, and Clover we're there as well. Clover was on Leo's back getting a piggy back ride. Leo had the tangled shore Titan mark on, while Trevor had the Dawning Hunter clock on from last year. Clover hand a make shift EDZ Hunter clock, Titan mark, and Warlock bound on. She had help from Coco to make the class armour piece. Coco and the rest of Velvet's team had become friends with the four guardians. Their team would look after Clover when ether team RWBY or team JNPR weren't around or too preoccupied with other things. Coco was a fashionista of the team and leader. Fox is the silent one of the group, he hardly talks at all. Fox also appears to be blind. Yatsuhashi is the gentle giant of the group, given how tall he is. While Velvet was the somewhat shy one.

"Oh the Vytal festival! The union of the different cultures in one place! The amount of planning and organization to go into it is breath taking!" Said Weiss with a smile.

"You just killed my excitement." Said Trevor.

"This is also the first time we seen you smile Weiss. It's kind of weird." Said Ruby.

"Why are we here on a Friday afternoon?" Asked Yang.

"The other students from the other huntsmen academies are coming sometime today. As a representative of Beacon, I've came here to greet them." Said Weiss

"She just wants to analyze the students to get a upper hand in the torment." Said Blake.

"Figures." Said Leo.

"Quiet you two!" Said Weiss.

They pass by a dock area. Leo doesn't mind the smell of fish. Clover seemed to drool a little bit at the smell, must be a cat faunus thing. Trevor seems more occupied with the store that has weapon parts in it and handle material.

"I'll catch up with you guys. I'm just going to see what that weapon shop has to offer for handles." Said Trevor.

"Can I come?" Asked Clover.

"Sure!" Said Trevor.

Clover hopped off Leo and ran up to Trevor. Clover then takes Trevor's hand and the two head over to the weapon shop. Leo seemed reluctant to let Clover go with Trevor, but he let it happen. Blake noticed the reluctancies in Leo's posture.

"You seem uneasy about Clover going into a weapons shop Leo. Why?" Asked Blake.

"I just want her to be safe and not get herself hurt. I also want her to grow up safely. What I don't want her to become, is a huntress. But, if she decides to be a huntress, then I'll have to roll with it." Replied Leo.

"You sure are taking this whole father-figure seriously." Said Yang with a teasing smile.

"Says you. You went all mama-bear on Cardin, when he was picking on Clover and telling her to that she should have been left at an orphanage by me. You did put him in the infirmary." Said Leo.

Yang turned away from Leo to hide the blush on her face. It was true that Leo and her take care of Clover more then their friends. Leo would read to Clover on some days of the week. Then Yang would read to her the next week. They did have feelings for each other, but they didn't know how to tell each other.

_"Maybe I should tell Leo tonight about how I feel."_ Thinks Yang.

Leo was thinking the same thing, but he wanted to tell her tomorrow. They then walk some more, till Ruby noticed a broken store front.

"Wow." Said Ruby.

The group of five then walk over to the yellow caution tape. A detective was taking note by the tape.

"What happened here?" Asked Ruby.

"Dust robbery. Second one this week." Said detective one.

"Who needs that much dust anyways? They stole enough for a army." Said detective two.

"I don't know. I think it's the White Fang." Said detective one.

"I think we don't get paid enough to do this." Said detective two.

Weiss released a huff.

"Those White Fang are nothing more then thieves and murders." Said Weiss.

"What's your problem." Said a offended Blake.

"My problem? The White Fang are just a bunch of lying, dangerous, insane faunus that want to wipe human kind off the face of Remnant. That's my problem." Said Weiss

"Insane?!? Their misguided." Said Blake.

"Hey! Stop that faunus!" Yelled a deck wan on a shipping container ship.

It was a monkey faunus, due to the blonde monkey tail. He had blonde spiky hair, light brown skin, and blue eyes. He had a opened button up shirt that showed off his chest and six pack. He had blue jeans that reached just half way down his calf. He has a red fingerless gloves on as well.

"Thanks for the ride guys!" Yelled the monkey faunus.

"Get back here you no good stowaway!" Yelled another deckhand.

The monkey Faunus was hanging upside down on a street lamp. He was also eating a banana.

"Hey a no good stowaway wouldn't have been caught. I'm a great stowaway." Said the monkey faunus.

"Get down from there!" Said detective one.

The monkey faunus then throws the banana peel at the detective. The monkey faunus then jumps up to the same street as team RWBY and Leo. As he passes them, he winks at Blake and flashes Leo a smile. He then runs off down the street and takes a left turn.

"What the hell?" Said Leo as he just blinks at what just happened.

"After him! We have to observed him!" Said Weiss

The group runs after the monkey faunus. They turn the corner and Weiss runs into someone, specifically a girl. A girl with short, rather curly orange hair, that comes down to her chin with a small ahoge on the top , and a pink bow was on the back of her head. Her eyes we're bright green. She had light skin, with some freckles on her face. For clothing, she wore a old fashion blouse that was whitish-grey in colour and she wore short feminine overalls as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. The girl was laying on the ground even after Weiss got up off the ground.

"Salutation." Said the girl.

"Aren't you going to get up." Said Yang.

"Oh! Hello there. My name is Penny Polendina." Said the now named Penny.

"Uh, Ruby." Introduced Ruby.

"Weiss." Introduced Weiss.

"Blake." Introduced Blake.

"Leo." Introduced Leo.

"Yang. And did you hit your head when you hit the ground." Introduced Yang, which earned her a elbow to her side by Ruby and Leo.

"Nope. I'm here for the tournament." Said Penny.

"You hardly look the part." Said Weiss.

"I assure you I'm combat ready. And says the girl in a skirt." Said Penny.

"It's a combat skirt." Said Weiss.

"Yeah!" Said Ruby.

The two the low five each other.

"Wait, if your here for the tournament. Then did you see that monkey tail rapscallion faunus." Said Weiss.

"Weiss." Said Leo trying to get Weiss's attention.

"Who?" Said Penny in confusion.

Weiss then brings out a crude drawing of the monkey faunus, complete with with the faunus baring his teeth.

_"Where and when did Weiss get that picture?"_ Said Ying.

_"I have no idea, nor do I care."_ Replied Leo.

Leo notices that Blake and Weiss had gotten into an argument over the White Fang and faunus in general. Leo having enough, decides to intervene.

**"WEISS ENOUGH!"** Yelled Leo.

Weiss and Blake flinched at the sound of Leo yelling. Leo had void energy flowing all over him and he had put on his armour, with the Helm of Saint-14 exotic Titan helmet on. Leo then glares at Weiss from behind his helmet. Weiss could feel the glare aimed at her and she was trembling in fear.

"What? All I'm saying is..." Said Weiss but she was cut off by Leo.

"Zip it Ice Queen. Did you forget who Clover is?" Said Leo.

Weiss then realized what Leo was getting at.

"Clover is different. She is being raised by you and your brothers. She will be the perfect example on how Faunus should act when they are raised right." Said Weiss.

"How can you say that!?! That monkey Faunus was probably raised just as fine like Clover before Leo took her in!" Said Blake.

The two girls then get into another argument. But it didn't last long, due to Leo throwing a void shield in between the two to brake them up. The shield took some o their hair off and it almost hit their noses.

"Hey! Watch... It." Said Weiss, but she almost lost the will to continue the sentence when Leo was towering over her.

"Oh? So if Clover parents didn't raise her right, then why we're they huntsmen. What was that you said earlier. The White fang are just a bunch of thieves, lairs, and murderers. Do you think every faunus is going to join the white fang? Do you think Clover would join the white fang, even if her parents we're still here? Do you think no human being can do no wrong? Do you not stop and think about all the faunus prisoners in your father's dust mines?" Said Leo as he glares down at Weiss.

Now, Weiss was very afraid. She has seen what Leo and his brothers can do with void, solar, and arc energy. She saw grimm and Scorn get vaporized by said energies and she didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of Leo's attacks. She then feels her legs shaking and sweat starting to form on her forehead.

"Want to know what I hate more then bullies? Racists. People who think their better then the other race, that they don't care what happens to the other race. Back home, we don't have faunus, we have Awoken." Said Leo.

"Who are the Awoken?" Asked Blake, who was also afraid of a anger Leo and a little bit happy that Leo was taking the faunus's side.

"Humans that have had been tainted by darkness. They have blue to light purple skin, blows eyes that have a range of colour. They we're treated almost like the Faunus, but that was a long time ago. But there are still a few people who treat the awoken without respect. I once put two fireteams of five into the infirmary, cause they nearly beaten a awoken guardian to death. Two of said fireteams had one woman in the group. My superiors banished them from the town for five months, while I wasn't give any punishment. Anything else you would like to talk about the faunus Weiss?" Said Leo as he dared Weiss to continue.

Weiss, being to afraid to continue, hangs her head down to avoid Leo's gaze. Blake was also silent, more so in shock. A town with no faunus living there, impossible. But, people treated almost like the faunus live there and we're once human also shocked her. Yang also had a disappointed look on her face on how Weiss treated the faunus. Ruby sees Trevor coming over to him and she heads over to tell him what had happened while him and Clover we're away from them. The group then heads back to Beacon.

**Later that night**

Leo was sitting on his bed listening to the argument that had restarted between Weiss and Blake. Ying was out as well, going over the Schnee dust companies files. Issac was in his tangled shore armour set, just wait to go over to team RWBY's room and set Weiss straight. Hank was waiting for the signal from Leo, to send Weiss videos/files that related to how the faunus we're treated by her father. Trevor was helping Clover get ready for bed. Clover was confused why her two aunts are arguing, but Trevor told her not to worry about it.

"Maybe we're just tired of people pushing us around!" Came the muffled yell of Blake.

"Well, cats out of the bag." Said Trevor, as he hears Blake running out of the room and down the hallway.

"Issac, go with Blake. Be there for her." Said Leo.

"Sure." Said Issac.

Issac then leaves the room to go be with Blake for comfort.

**With Blake**

She was running away. She just revealed that she used to be apart of the white fang. As she runs away, she didn't notice Issac was fallowing her. She then comes to the court yard with the statue. She looks up at the statue and wipes away a single tear that was starting to fall. A small thump was heard behind her. Blake turns around to see Issac in his armour. Issac's helmet then goes away in a wave of light.

"Issac? What are you doing here?" Asked Blake in a sad tone.

"I came here to check up on you." Said Issac.

Blake blushes a bit when Issac said he was here to check up on her. She had yet to tell anyone that she had a crush on Issac. She then feels Issac hug her, which she leans into and cries a bit. She then feels her bow get taken off.

"Huh, those cat ears of yours are pretty cute." Said Issac as he holds Blake's bow string.

Blake has a pair of black cat ears on top of her head, that almost look purple in colour. Blake also blushes when Issac called her cat ears cute. Issac then throws a knife at a tree branch and barely misses the monkey faunus from the docks. Blake gains a look of surprise when she sees him.

"Wow! You could have hit me!" Said the monkey faunus.

"Your lucky I didn't then. You got a name." Said Issac.

"Name's Sun Wukong." Said the now named Sun.

"Issac. And this is Blake." Said Issac.

The three then head towards to the air pads. Blake takes hold of Issac's hand, which he noticed.

"Thank you for coming to check up on me." Said Blake.

"Your welcome kotenok (kitty cat)." Said Issac with a smile.

"You got to teach me some Russian." Said Blake.

"What's Russian and what did you say Issac?" Asked Sun.

"We'll tell you when we get into the city. Shoot, the bullheads aren't in service now." Said Blake, when she realized they would have to find another way to the city.

**'WHOOSH!'**

The sound of jet engines is heard. A bullhead of a unknown model comes and lands on the air pad. It was a rather odd looking bullhead. It had wings with a odd ends to it. The main body of the ship was odd as well, it had a dome like structure in the middle of the body, the front seemed to tapper down to a slit point. The most odd thing about the bullhead, was the glass like structures on the wings and tail. Main colour was bronze with some dark blue **(it's the Kabr's Glass Aegis exotic ship from Curse of Osiris)**. Sun's mouth drops at the sight of the jump ship. Blake blinks a few times to make sure she isn't seeing things. Issac gestures them to fallow.

"Dude! What is this!?" Said Sun.

"This is beauty here is the, Kadr's Glass Aegis." Said Issac.

"How do we get in?" Asked Blake.

The three are then consumed in white light. Sun is in the co-pilot chair behind Issac. Issac is in the pilot. Blake had the unfortunate luck of being teleported onto Issac's lap. She was straddling him with her facing him.

"Well this is awkward. You two want to wait till you two are alone to do that." Said Sun.

Blake's face explodes multiple shades of red. Issac is also blushing a little bit. Fin was trying his best not to laugh at his guardian's awkward position.

"Your suppose to ask her out on a date first Issac. I wonder what Trevor or Leo would say about this." Said Fin.

"It's just for the ride down to the city. So shut it." Said Issac.

Issac then reaches around Blake to man the controls. Blake stiffened up a bit when Issac's left arm almost brushed her left breast. Sun seemed more interested about the ship. The take off was smooth, if you don't count Blake moving around so she could get comfortable. Sun looks in the back area from his seat. He sees a small love seat, a small foldable coffee table, a small flat screen tv, one gaming console, a doorway to another room, and a small book self in the corner.

"So how much did this cost you get?" Asked Sun.

"I got if from eververse. It's basically a shop we're guardians go to get cosmetics. Like shaders, sparrows, ships, gun/armour ornaments, and other things related to cosmetics. It didn't cost me anything. I just show up with a card for some free loot and they give me three things. Bright cards (dust) are used to buy items that are on for sale for Bright cards. Armour that they make that's for show. Ornamentals that change the look of your armour or gun. And ships and sparrows for transport. Then there's silver coins, they're used to buy more unique items." Explained Issac.

The rest of the flying was done in silence. Blake would once in a while shift her position to get comfortable. Sun leaned back in his seat and just enjoyed the experience.

**A few days later**

**"BLAKE! BLAKE! WHERE ARE YOU!?"** Yelled Ruby.

The rest of teams RWBY and team LIHT we're searching for Blake. They we're also looking for Issac, that had also disappear. Clover was left in the care of team JNPR. Yang was still a little disappointed in Weiss.

"They've been gone the whole weekend." Said Ruby.

"Blake is a big girl, she can take care of herself. Issac is fully capable of taking care of himself as well." Said Weiss.

"Weiss your not helping." Said Leo.

"I know who can help us, the police." Said a annoyed Weiss.

"Not helping Weiss." Said Hank.

"It was just a idea." Said Weiss.

"Yeah, a terrible one. So do us all a favour, and shut up." Said Trevor.

Weiss would have said something back to Trevor. But Trevor had pulled out a switch blade from his cloak. Weiss stayed quiet for a few minutes, till she started to rant again. They walk some more, till they hear a voice behind them.

"I think Weiss's hair looks great tonight." Came the happy toned voice of Penny.

"Gah! Where the hell did you come from!?" Said Trevor.

It was Penny.

"What are you guys doing this evening?" Asked Penny.

"We're looking for Blake. She's been gone the whole weekend." Said Ruby.

"You friend Blake, thats a faunus." Said Penny.

"Wait what?" Said Ruby.

"You guys did know she was a faunus right." Said Penny.

"But she always wears a bow..." Said Yang, who slow realized what she was saying.

A tumbleweed then passes them.

_"Was that a tumbleweed? In a god damn city?_ Said Theta.

_"Yes it was."_ Replied Trevor.

"She does like tuna a lot." Said Ruby.

Trevor tried his best to hold back his laughter. Hank just face palmed. Leo released a sigh and signalled his brothers to fallow him. They then leave, with Weiss and Yang right behind them. The five then split up to find Blake and Issac.

**Meanwhile with Blake, Issac, and Sun**

The three are on a roof top over looking the dock. Blake was looking around the dock to see if she could spot any White Fang members. Issac used his sniper rifle to make sure no snipers we're nearby. Sun then lands on the roof and joins them.

"Anything?" Asked Sun.

"None so far. You sure your info was accurate?" Said Issac.

"Positive. You guys want an apple?" Said Sun holding two apples and one banana.

Issac takes one of the apples and eats it. Blake gives the two boys a look.

"What?" Said Sun and Issac.

"Do you two have to brake the law just for food?" Said a questioning Blake.

"Weren't you part of some cult." Shot back Sun.

Issac smacks Sun up side the head. Sun rubs his head. A blast of wind then hits them and a bullhead passes over them. Issac noticed the White Fang symbol on the doors and he activates his beacon so his brother could find them.

"What's the hold up!? We don't have all night!" Came the voice of Roman Torchwick.

"Oh no." Said Blake.

"What is it?" Asked Sun.

"That guy. The one in bowler hat and with the cane. The White Fang would never work with a human such as likes of him." Said Issac as he points at Roman.

Blake then sneaks down the warehouse. She slowly makes her way over to Roman.

**'SHINK'**

"Oh for f*k..." Said Roman, but he stopped when Blake's weapon inched closer to his neck.

"Nobody move!" Ordered Blake.

The White Fang grunts then aim their weapons at Blake. Blake then removes her bow and the White Fang grunts lower their weapons a bit.

"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you working with this man!?" Said Blake.

Roman laughs and slow moves his weapon.

"Didn't you get the memo kid. The White Fang and I are doing a small joint operation together." Said Roman as two more bullheads come into view.

A third one then comes, but it gets hit by a large metal sphere. Said sphere then lands in the warehouse. Some White Fang grunts then move in to investigate, but the lead grunt gets a back handed away from the door. A hulking being comes out of the warehouse. It wore mostly red armour with some black and a white stripe on the helmet. The weapon was a odd looking gun. It had a opened barrel and the bernal seemed to glow with electricity. A White Fang grunt tried to to kill the being with his sword, but he was knocked onto his back. The being then was shot in the head before it could kill the grunt.

_"It's the Cabal!"_ Said Fin in shock.

_"I know. Got to hold them off till the others get here."_ Replied Issac.

"Over here you dumb rhinos!" Yelled Issac.

More of the Cabal come out of the warehouse, some with shields and others with cleavers. A three way battle then occurs. Blake and Sun deal with the White Fang. Issac deals with the Cabal. The White Fang fight both groups. Issac then noticed a blue circuit patterned gate forming and more Cabal pods land on the dock. Some police show up. Issac hear Blake fighting Roman with the help of Sun. The police help him deal with the Cabal.

"Hey!" Came the voice of Ruby.

**"RUBY! DOWN!"** Yelled Blake as a Cabal Gladiator gets behind Ruby.

**'BANG!'**

A shotgun rang out from behind the Gladiator and it falls over. Leo racks another round into Perfect Paradox. The Cabal all yell at Leo and charge him. Hank does a Nova Bomb. Trevor does a six shot Golden Gun. Issac gets slammed by a Phalanx into a container by Blake.

"Issac!" Said Blake in worry.

"Hold on a sec." Said Issac.

Issac then does a three shot Golden Gun at three legionnaires that tried to jump him. Issac then points up to the vex teleportation lights and Leo sees it. Leo nods his head, giving the sign that he's got it and they would talk later.

"Let's do it!" Said Trevor, who had his new weapon with him.

His weapon was about seventy to eighty centimetres long. It had a slit curve to it. The guard looked like a drum magazine. The handle was made from wood and some cloth wrapped around it. The blade had a wave like pattern on the spine and the wave part was blue in colour. Some diamond shapes could be seen on the spine as well, which we're outlined in red. This was Daiyamondo Nami **(Diamond Wave in Japanese)**. Trevor switches his weapon to sidearm mode and puts it on full auto. The blade folds up and rest pointing down underneath the barrel of the pistol. The drum magazine opens up in the middle to reveal a handle and trigger. Trevor then brigs out another knife and starts to fight the Cabal. Hank takes out the Go Figure pulse rifle and starts to pick off the Pisons. Leo takes on a Centurion in hand to hand combat. Yang and Weiss then show up. Yang sees Leo wrestling with the Centurion and helps him. Weiss helps Hank take on the war beasts. Admits the chaos, Roman made his escape.

"These days just keep getting weirder and weirder." Said Roman as he shots down a jumping Legionary.

The fight with the Cabal slowly but surely comes to a end. Some of the Red Legion get teleported away by the Vex and possible back to ether the EDZ, Nessus, Io, the Tangled Shore, Mars, or Mercury. A larger Cabal drop pod then comes through a Vex teleportation field. It lands just in the middle of the battle field. A larger Cabal comes out of the pod. It had a massive gun and jump pack. The guns barrel was spinning up and missiles had been launched from the back pack.

**"IT'S A COLOSSUS! TAKE COVER!"** Yelled Leo.

The two teams plus Sun, Penny, and the few police there jump to cover. Leo was over by a group of police officers and he put up a Ward of Dawn to protect them. One police officer gives his thanks to Leo. Leo then gets out his Sleeper Simulant. Issac takes a risk and gets behind the Colossus to shoot the vent on the jump pack. But the Colossus does a stomp on the ground to make a shockwave to knock back anyone that got close. Issac was launched onto and through a shipping container. Hank was also launched into a cop car. The car was bent in two, but it didn't break.

**"ISSAC!"** Yelled Blake in worry.

**"HANK!"** Yelled Weiss in worry.

Trevor also gets out his Sleeper Simulant, and loads in a new magazine. Him and Leo take aim. They hold the triggers and fire a powerful solar laser beam. The two beams hit the Colossus in the head. It didn't go down thou. So Leo does a Thunder Crash to finish it off. The Colossus screams in agony, as the oil in its suit sprays everywhere and flames could be seen. The police then come and take any breathing White Fang grunts away. Blake shows her cat ears to her teammates. Weiss then heads over to Blake, after she checked up on Hank.

"Weiss. I can explain..." Said Blake, but Weiss cut her off.

"Uh uh. Do you know how long you've been gone? Three days. And with in those three days, I learned something..." Said Weiss pausing to let Blake talk.

"You learned what?" Asked Blake.

"I don't care. Your my teammate and I should have been more consider it and willing to listen." Said Weiss.

"So you don't care that I'm a faunus?" Said Blake.

"Nope." Said Weiss.

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together again!" Said a excited Ruby.

**'POP!'**

**"OH HO, THAT'S BETTER!"** Said Issac as Leo relocated his left arm.

"Issac! Are you okay!?" Said a worry Blake.

Blake jogs over to Issac, but she trips on a Cabal's helmet. She then falls on top of Issac and the two go wide eyed. Why you may ask. Well, the two had almost kissed each other, if Blake hadn't caught herself in time. Trevor laughs. Hank hands Leo some lien.

"Get a hotel room you two." Said Trevor.

"Shut up! It was an accident!" Said Blake standing up.

The eight then head back to beacon to get some rest.

To be continued

**Done! Sorry for the wait, holidays am I right. Next chapter will be a short one, a somewhat late Christmas special. The cabal make a small appearance. The next few races will show up more in the later chapters. Till next time Guardians.**


	5. Chapter 4 and half

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Destiny. I only own the characters/items/story arcs I've made. Enjoy the Christmas special. I won't include the 2019 The Dawning items, so no new sweets. Only The Dawning 2018 items. Also team LIHT used regular ingredients to make the sweets or something close to the actually ingredients.**

**Chapter 4.5: the Christmas party and day**

Snow had fallen at Beacon Academy. Winter break had started a week ago for the students. Some went home to their families or some stayed with their teams. All of team RWBY, JNPR, LIHT, and CFVY stayed at the academy. Trevor and Clover every other day went down to the city, doing who knows what. Leo, Issac, and Hank baked cookies and other sweets, much to the other teams pleasure. Ruby and Coco liked the Chocolate Ship Cookies. Velvet and Weiss liked the Radiolarian Pudding. Blake liked the Vanilla Blades. Yatsuhashi liked the Burnt Edge Transits and Candy Dead Ghosts. Yang loved the Gjallardoodles. Pyrrha liked the Dark Chocolate Motes. Ren seemed to like the Javelin Mooncake and Alkane Dragee Cookies. Nora loved all of the sweets, more so for the Strange Cookies.

"These sweets are amazing!" Said Ruby, who was on her fifth cookie.

"Can I have the recipe for the Radiolarian Pudding?" Asked Velvet.

"Sure." Said Leo.

The sixteen friends and one five year old, then head outside for some fun in the snow. The four guardians put on their Dawning armour set. Trevor tells Clover to hide over by the statue. Leo then starts to make a over sided snowball.

**"SNOWBALL FIGHT!"** Yelled Yang as she throws a snowball at Weiss.

A free for all then begins. Ruby zips around throwing snowballs. Weiss makes a ice barracked to protect herself, due to her not wanting to participate. Blake would use her semblance to dodge incoming snowballs. Jaune and Pyrrha teamed up for about five minutes, before Jaune turned on his friend. Ren seemed more concerned about keeping Nora in control, due to her throwing snowballs a little bit to hard. Velvet used Yatsuhashi as a human shield. Fox mostly dealt with Coco. The three teams then hear a whistle.

**"YO HO!"** Yelled Trevor.

The three teams then look at team LIHT and they do a double take. Team LIHT had lots of over sized snowballs. Clover was making more of them over by the statue. Leo had put up a Ward of Dawn to protect his team.

**"POZHAR (FIRE)!"** Yelled Leo.

The rest of the teams look up and see a wave of snowballs over them.

**"WHAT THE..."** Partially yelled Yang and Coco, before they got buried in snow.

The next ten minutes, teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY ran around dodging over sized snowballs.

**Back inside**

Most of them we're shivering from the cold after the snowball fight, excluding team LIHT and Clover. Yang was sharing a blanket with a apologetic Leo trying to warm up. Blake was in Issac's lap also warming up. Ruby seemed embarrassed to share a blanket with Trevor. Weiss had a fuzzy robe on to keep her warm, due to her being used to the cold. Ren and Nora shared a blanket, which they didn't seem to mind. Pyrrha and Jaune we're blushing from sharing a blanket. Coco and Fox didn't seem too flustered at sharing a blanket. Velvet was as red as a tomato from sitting in Yatsuhashi lap when they shared a blanket to get warm. Clover was in the student kitchen making something for Yang, who started to show signs of getting a cold.

**"ACHOOO!"** Sneezed Yang.

"Bless you." Said Leo.

"It's your fault that your team decided to use basket ball sized snowballs. Who even does that, excluding Nora when she got her hands on two of them." Said Yang.

"Us. We even threw them at the vendors in the tower when the winter came around." Said Trevor.

Clover then comes over to the couch with a cup of something in her hand. She then hands it to Yang.

"Here Mama." Said Clover.

"Thanks sweetie." Said Yang.

Yang looks at the liquid in the cup. It was a murky water with some kind of other liquid. Yang could somewhat smell honey in the water. She then quirks a eyebrow.

"Uh? What's in it?" Asked Yang.

"One cup of warm water. Two table spoons of apple cider vinegar. And one tea spoon of sweeter of the person's choice." Said Leo (a concoction that I use when I start to have a cold, it works.)

Yang takes a sip of the drink and nearly spits it out. But if she did spit it out, the drink would end up on Clover.

"Drink it all. If not now, then before bed." Said Leo.

Yang then chugs it all down, fighting not to spit it back up into the cup. Yang then finished the drink and places the cup on the side table near her.

"Thanks Leo, you to Clover. But want to know what would really cheer me up?" Said Yang with a smirk.

"What?" Asked Clover.

"This!" Said Yang as she grabs Clover and pulls her under the blanket.

Clover screams out in shock from Yangs cold hands on her back and stomach. Clover then starts to laugh when Yang starts to tickle her. The others then laugh as well.

"I can't wait for Christmas Day to come." Said Ruby.

"We had a event similar Christmas. It was called The Dawning." Said Issac.

"What did guardians do during The Dawning?" Asked Weiss, who unconsciously was leaning on Hank.

"We do the usual things. Do patrols, the odd crucible/gambit match, do a strike if we need to, and some bounties along the way." Said Trevor.

"No presents?" Asked Nora.

"Yes and no. We got a gift every time we gave someone cookies or the other sweets. It usually had a piece of armour or weapon or shader in it." Said Leo, who had Clover on his lap.

"Did you ever have a big dinner with you family or even friends?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Yes, but we had ether ramen or steaks." Said Leo (I don't know if the Destiny universe still has turkeys or even cows, so don't grill me for this. Also, no said about having other things then turkey, my family sometimes has prawns)

Ruby then has an idea.

"Then let's have a Christmas dinner here!" Said a excited Ruby.

The other agreed and they worked together to make the dinner in a couple days. Leo and his team would do the main course. Ruby's team would handle decorations. Team JNPR would get desserts made. While Team CFVY got some snacks for before dinner.

**The next day, in the city**

Ruby and Weiss when up and down the aisles to find decorations. Yang and Blake also looked for some decorations in another store. Yang was also looking for a Santa themed dress to wear. Blake and her stopped by a clothing shop to look for some. Blake would wait for Yang to come out from the fitting room to show off the dress.

"How about this one?" Asked Yang.

"Too revealing. Try another one. What about a dress?" Said Blake.

"Fine." Said Yang.

A few minutes later, Yang comes out from the fitting room. She wore a coat and dress. The dress was red with white fluff trimming on the bottom. The coat was the same, but it had a belt that was black and had a gold coloured buckle. The dress also came down to Yang's knees. She also had on some high heel boots. On her head was a Santa hat. Yang does a spin.

"How bout now?" Asked Yang.

"Prefect. I'm sure Leo would approve." Said Blake with a smirk.

Yang's face explodes with blush.

"I don't know what your talking about. Shouldn't you find one to show off to Issac." Said Yang.

This got the same reaction as Blake. She looks over at the clothing rack and sees the same costume as the one Yang is wearing. She contemplates about buying it.

"When did you know about my crush on Issac?" Asked Blake as they walk out of the store with one Santa style dress.

"Since the docks. You seemed pretty worried about him when he was launched through the shipping container." Said Yang.

Blake hadn't told Issac that she wanted to go out for a date with him. Yang also was to preoccupied about Leo after the Cabal attacked. Leo and his team the next day went up to go talk with the Headmaster about the Cabal. Yang then spots Ruby and Weiss. The two had about one and a half bags full of decorations. The four girls then head back to Beacon with their bags.

"Yang? Why do you have a Santa Dress?" Asked Ruby.

"No reason!?" Said Yang in embarrassment.

**With team JNPR**

Jaune checked the recipe that he had his mother email to him. They we're making a blackberry crumble with a side of vanilla ice cream. Nora was tied up on a chair nearby with Ren keeping an eye on her.

"Why can't I help!?" Said Nora as she drool at the crumble being made.

"Because you would eat the dessert before it's even cooked." Said Jaune.

Pyrrha then comes in with a medium sized container of vanilla ice cream. She noticed Nora was tied up to a chair. Nora then gets an idea.

"Pyrrha! The boys aren't letting me help! Can you please untie me!?" Said Nora.

"Sure Nora. I'm sure you can find a way to help the boys." Said Pyrrha.

"Hey Pyrrha your back. Can you... Pyrrha no!" Said Jaune as he sees Pyrrha untie Nora.

Nora then runs past Jaune and comes running out of the kitchen with the bowl used to mix up the crumble, which was still full of said crumble. She then runs out of the room.

**"THANKS PYRRHA!"** Yelled Nora.

**"PYRRHA!"** Yelled Ren and Jaune.

"Sorry!" Said Pyrrha.

Nora then comes back for the ice cream and then runs away again. Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha run after Nora to stop her from eating the crumble and ice cream.

**With team CFVY**

Coco had a shopping cart with her. Fox was helping her push it, while Yatsuhashi and Velvet got the snacks.

"Do you think they would like this?" Asked Velvet as she holds up a container full of pre cooked shrimp with sauce.

"Sure. Put it in. I'm sure Clover and Blake would eat those." Said Coco.

Yatsuhashi then comes over with a twelve pack of ginger ail and Coca Cola. Fox then grabs a some frozen mini sausage rolls. Velvet then grabs a bag of pretzels and puts them in. Coco then notice a certain five year old with a certain warlock. Coco sees Hank and Clover in the produce area of the store. The two load their cart up with potatoes, cauliflower, broccoli, and some carrots. Issac then came over with some steaks. Clover then puts in some lettuce and croutons.

"Is that Hank, Issac, and Clover?" Said Velvet as she noticed the three.

"Yep." Said Coco.

The team then makes their way over to Hank and Clover. They saw Issac go back to get something from the meat department or another aisle. Hank then looks at his scroll and texted someone about something. Clover then pulls on Hank's sleeve to get him to notice team CFVY coming over to them. Hank then sees them.

"Hey guys. You got the things you needed?" Said Hank.

"You bet Hank. What about you?" Replied Coco.

"I just texted Leo to asked him if he needs anything else. So far, he needs some beef broth for the gravy. So Issac just went to see if they have any. Here he comes now." Said Hank.

They see Issac come back with some beef broth. The group of seven then head to the check out and then head back to Beacon. Along the way they saw Trevor with a bag full of something.

"What's in the bag Trevor?" Asked Issac.

"Nothing illegal. Just some more drinks." Said Trevor as he pulled out a bottle of rum.

"Aren't you..." Said Velvet, but her mouth was covered by Trevor.

"Hush little bunny. Hush." Said Trevor as he covered Velvet's mouth.

**The night before the dinner**

Leo had all the steaks in vacuum sealed bags and he was at the gun range in Beacon.

"My I ask why you have steaks with you Leo?" Asked Professor Ozpin as he comes in with Yang.

"For the dinner tomorrow night. Sorry we didn't invite you." Said Leo as he puts the steaks into barrels full of water.

He then moves the barrels out into the gun range. He then walks back to Yang and Ozpin. Both are very confused on what Leo is doing.

"And why did you put the steaks in bags and bring them to the gun range?" Asked Yang.

"To tenderize them." Said Leo.

"Wait what?" Said Yang.

Leo then picks up Sweet Business and fires at the first barrel. The bullets somehow don't hit the steaks. Leo then puts in a new clip for the next barrel. The process then repeats till the last barrel. Ozpin then takes a sip from his mug.

"What a strange way to tenderize steaks." Said Ozpin.

"And a badass way at that." Said Yang.

Leo and Yang then go to collect the steaks. They then head to bed once the steaks are back in the fridge.

**The next night**

Team LIHT we're all in the kitchen. The snacks we're done before they started to cook the dinner. Hank cooked the vegetables. Trevor help Leo with the steaks. Issac helped team RWBY with setting the table. Coco's team helped team JNPR keep Nora away from the dessert and the main course. Clover helped out when they needed a extra hand. Trevor and Clover then left a few minutes before they sat down for dinner. When the two came back, they sat down to eat.

"This is delicious!" Said Nora, Ruby, Yang, and Jaune.

"Thanks." Said Leo.

"It usually ends up for us having a holiday chilli." Said Hank.

"Yep." Said Issac.

Trevor was to busy eating. Clover also enjoyed the food as well. After they ate, they let their stomachs rest and digest. They all sat in the living room. The guardians decided to tell some stories about their adventures.

"So there we we're. In the arcology in a place called Titan. This place had some rigs in the water, which wasn't water mind you. We head down into the depths of the arcology. We fight hive most of the way down. We then get o the area that held the part we needed for our operation to fight back the cabal. As we are about to jump to the other side, Trevor noticed something swimming past the glass." Said Leo.

"What was it?" Asked Ren.

Trevor then brings out his scroll and shows them a picture he had taken with his helmet camera. Now the creature was massive. They didn't see much, but they did see the outline of the creature. It had spine like grows all over it and it had a worm like body.

"We just stare at it swimming by. Once it was gone, I said 'What the hell was that?' We then look at each other and Trevor replies with 'I don't know?' We then get the part we needed and drove out of the arcology." Said Leo.

Most of the group laughed. The others just chuckled.

"So why we're the cabal fighting you guys?" Asked Velvet.

The eight could see the down cast on the four guardians. Velvet's ears drooped down a bit, she thinks it was a bad memory.

"Sorry. You don't have to answer if you don't have to." Said Velvet.

"No it's alright. I guess we should tell you that story." Said Hank.

"So, we we're coming back from a mission in a old town far from the city. As we fly back, we gave our codes so we didn't get shot down. But all we got was static. We knew something was wrong, so we gunned our ships engines." Started Leo.

Hank then took up the next part.

"Once we got through the thick rain clouds, we saw our city burning. The Red Legion killing everyone that they come across. We got to the tower to help out. We hooked up with Lord Shaxx as he was helping protect some of the towers civilian workers. He aloud us accuse to his armour. After some fight with the Cabal, we run into Cayde. He then tells us 'Zavala is doing the hero thing in the main plaza. Me, I got a date with whoever is behind this. It'll be a short date.' We then move out through the hanger and then to the main plaza. The building in the middle of the city held a very powerful person, forever asleep." Said Hank.

"Who was this person?" Asked Weiss.

"She didn't have a name, that we know of. But, some called her Traveler, due to her traveling to the different places near our city and terraforming them wth her powers. And this was before she was put to sleep." Said Issac. (Some lore in the destiny universe points towards the Traveler being female, but that's up for debate. Don't grill me over it.)

"What put her to sleep?" Asked Coco.

"The city was attack by something that could only be describe as pure darkness. She had decided to stay and fight with us, due to the her previous encounters were she ran away. She fought, but in the end she received a non fatal injure. She used the last of her consciousness to bestow people the powers of void, solar, and arc. She then feel into a comatose like sleep. The Red Legion's leader, wanted that power his army, sees us as weakling that didn't deserve this power. His name was Ghaul." Said Trevor.

"We fought our way throw hell. Ikora went to find the speaker, the one who spoke for the Traveler. We went to Ghaul's flagship, to destroy it's generator. Once we had damaged the generator, we went topside. But a cage was put over the building and our powers left us. Ghaul then proceeded to shove us off his ship and we fell to the city below. But we somehow survived the fall." Said Leo.

"How high was the fall?" Asked Blake.

"We don't know. But when we woke up, we we're in a crater. So pretty high up." Said Hank.

They then get some dessert and then head to bed.

**On Christmas Day**

Everyone had gotten up. Team CFVY couldn't join them, due to them heading to see Velvet off so she could go spend Christmas Day with her family. Teams RWBY, JNPR, and LIHT had gifts for each other. Ruby gets some knives from Trevor and a book on how to throw/sharpen knives. Ruby gave Trevor a big hug. Trevor got a grinding stone to sharpen his weapon ad knives from Ruby. Weiss got some lore books from Hank about some stories from the city. Weiss got Hank a new bound that had the Beacon symbol on it. Hank could have sworn that Weiss was blushing when she gave him the bound.

_"Hey Sheila. Do you think Weiss might have a crush on me?"_ Said Hank.

_"You two do make a cute couple."_ Replied Sheila.

Hank then blushed at what his ghost said.

Yang got a new scarf from Leo. Yang gave Leo a quick hug and then thanked him. Leo got some sword and shield polish from Jaune. Leo also got a new Titan mark form Yang. The mark was red, but there was a white lion on the it. The lion had a sword and shield behind it in the fabric. Leo thanks Yang for the new armour piece. Next was Blake, who also got some lore books from Issac, a novel that Cayde used to read, and a English to Russian dictionary. Blake reads the first few pages of the novel and she slams it shut. Steam could be seen coming out of her cat ears and she was blushing like crazy.

"Thanks." Said Blake in a low voice to Issac.

"No problem." Said Issac.

"What kind of book is it?" Asked Ruby.

"You wouldn't like it." Said Hank, as he knew what kind of book it was.

"I still can't believe Cayde read that kind of book thou." Said Trevor.

"I know right." Said Leo.

Issac got a new cloak from Blake that she found while clothes shopping with Yang. The cloak had a hood of course. The cloak went down to Issac's crafts. It was a dark purple with a silver short swords crossed in the centre. Issac gave Blake his thanks for the new cloak. Nora got a large box of sweets that the four guardians made. Nora somehow gave them all one big hug. Ren got some throwing stars from Trevor. Ren thanked Trevor for the new weapons. Pyrrha got a new welt stone from Jaune. Pyrrha thanked Jaune for the sharpening stone. Jaune got two presents from the guardians's that they put together. One was a small box. While the other one was a longer box. Jaune then opened the smaller box. It was a small black box underneath the wrapping paper. The box had a handle and clamps on it.

"What is it?" Asked Jaune.

"Open the box Jaune. You'll thank us for it." Said Trevor.

Jaune then opens the box. He flips out the lid and he goes wide eyed. In the box, is a gun. Now the gun looked like a hand cannon. The hand cannon was dull greenish metal. It had a bronze colour trigger, the handle was wooden with a white bottom to it. The sit was a yellow dot. It looked like a revolver with a big iron sight to it.

"What the? You guys are giving me a gun?" Asked Jaune.

"Yep. Your main weapon doesn't give you any ranged attacks, so we talked about what we think would be a good gun type for you. That Hand cannon is called Trust." Said Leo.

"Now open your next present." Said Issac.

Jaune then unwraps his second gift and finds out it is also a gun case. He flips open the case to find a rifle. It had a wood back stock, a wood under barrel, the sit had a upside down V to help aim it. The main body was a dull grey metal.

"What's this ones name?" Asked Jaune as looks over the rifle.

"This is a pulse rifle. It's a three round burst rifle. It's name is Bygones." Said Trevor.

Once all of the presents are opened, the four guardians, Jaune, and Pyrrha head to the range to get Jaune familiar with his new weapons. They then head about their day with their teams. But as they head to the range, Nora calls out Issac and Blake.

"Look up you two." Said Nora with a smile.

Blake and Issac look up to see what Nora had called them out on. Issac had a confused look on his face on why a plant with red berries and pointy green leaves was hanging from the roof. While Blake was blushing like crazy.

"What the hell it that for?" Asked a confused Issac.

Issac thn feels Blake plant a kiss on his cheek and run off. Issac himself is blushing now. Issac looks at his friends in confusion.

"What just happened?" Asked a embarrassed Issac.

His friends just laugh.

**Have a great new year everybody!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: any RWBY and any Destiny items/characters/locations belong to their respective owners. I'm not giving up on this story, I was just too preoccupied with my other stories. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: double date, a familiar face, Atlas arrival**

The grimm lands we're once again a war zone for the hundredth time. Grimm ran or flown towards the invading Vex. The vex hadn't been able to do anything with the planet due to the constant attacks by the grimm. A huge Nevermore swoops in and grabs a Vex Minotaur. Once the Nevermore had the minotaur in it's claws, it crushes it with ease. A small dragon grimm swoops in and does a fly by while breathing fire. Any vex caught in the fire we're turned into molten metal. Some vex we're taken to the castle on the far side of the battle field, but the vex made sure to have their taken brethren self-destruct to do some more damage. One or two vex minds had been lost with the constant battle. Some vex from the distant past and future we're even summon, but they we're easily dealt with. A Goliath grimm charges through the vex line and charges the gate. The elephant grimm didn't get close, due to a huge minotaur grabbing it by the tusks and wrestling it down to the ground. Up at the castle, a woman is seen through the window, but we can't see her appearance, we can just see her outline.

"Any progress with the captured machines?" Asked the woman.

"No my lady. These machines self-destruct before they even get here. Not even the ones brought by a Nevermore survive. Ones that do get here, they deactivate and can't be used in anyway, well other than a paper weight." Said a man sitting at a table behind the woman.

"I didn't ask for what we can't do Dr Watts. I want to know what these machines are. So, I ask again. Any progress with the captured machines?" Asked the woman.

"No lady Salem. Whatever or whoever made these machines, made them to learn and adapt. They're numbers don't seem to dwindle ether, that would explain the never ending march towards the grimm. They have a six different frames they use. They all have the same unblinking red eyes, excepted for the one that is a mounted turret. Three out of the six have a white chest piece, which from closer inspection is organic in nature. I was able to get a closer look at it before any of the captured machines exploded. Then there's the different models, the gold with white ones look newer, the bronze ones seem more recent, and the ones that are a darker colour seem to be older models if I'm correct." Said Dr Watts.

"I must make more grimm. Perhaps I should bring back some ancient grimm to combat these machines." Said Salem.

A huge explosion happens as the huge minotaur is defeated, taking out the Goliath and some other grimm, with some vex being taken out as well. This vex plague will end and soon Salem will destroy whatever place these machines call home.

**Meanwhile at Beacon, specifically the cafeteria**

"Children please don't play with your food." Said Ms Goodwitch.

Nora burps loudly and the rest laughs. Yang then comes crashing down through the ceiling and she stands up to dust herself off. She smiles and gives them the thumbs up. Ozpin puts his hand on Ms Goodwitch's shoulder.

"Leave it be." Said Ozpin.

"But their supposed to be the protectors of the world." Said Ms Goodwitch.

"Their still children. Let them play the part. Besides, it isn't a part they will have forever. Team LIHT, RWBY, and JNPR. I have a small mission for you. I need you twelve in my office in about two hours. Don't be late." Said Ozpin.

They all see their professor and headmaster walk away. Team LIHT comes out from the Ward of Dawn. Leo and his team didn't want to participate in the massive food fight that happened between teams RWBY and JNPR, to keep the damage lower. It started by more throwing a pie into Weiss's face. Then it descended into chaos. Food went everywhere, into windows, other people, the walls, etc. At one point Jaune was thrown into the window. Then the rest of the students made a mad dash for the door, just as Sun and Neptune showed up. Soon Weiss was thrown into a pillar, that also broke on impact. Yang was then slammed through the ceiling by Nora with a watermelon hammer. Next was Blake and Ren, the latter getting hit by a ketchup grenade. Pyrrha and Jaune we're the last ones standing on team JNPR. While Ruby was the only one standing on her team. Ruby used her semblance to make a food tornado and had it slam into team JNPR and the Ward of Dawn. In the bubble shield was all of team LIHT, Sun, and Neptune.

"I love these guys." Said Sun.

"Same." Said Neptune.

The others then head back to their rooms to clean up. Team LIHT head back to their room to change into their armour. It was Sunday and school would be back in full swing tomorrow. Team RWBY would be spending the day with each other. But, tonight two of the members of team RWBY had other plans. Two members of team LIHT also had plans that night as well.

**One week ago**

Blake was on the student dorm's room. A doorway it behind her that leads back inside. Blake was waiting for someone to meet her up on the roof.

_"This is stupid. He's human and I'm faunus. No one on ether side of our races would accept a human and faunus dating each other. Sure there has been some relationships between faunus and humans, but it usually doesn't last long, ether from constant racism or harassment from others. I should just head back inside."_ Thinks Blake.

"So you wanted to talk Blake?" Came the voice of Issac.

**"EEE!"** Squealed Blake in surprise.

Issac was climbing up the side of the building, again. The other professors had told Issac multiple times not to do it, but he didn't listen. Blake heard Issac one time mumble something in Russian, which she somewhat understood.

"I'm a hunter. I make my own rules." Was the thing that Issac had said.

Issac had on a pair of black sweat pants and a grey sweater on. The winds blows the sweater up a bit and Blake's face gains some blush to it. Issac had no shirt underneath his sweater. So Blake got a good look at Issac's six pack.

"My eyes are up here Blake. So what did you need to talk about with me?" Said Issac.

Blake's face goes even more red with embarrassment. She starts to fidget around with her hands a bit. Blake looks around Issac, but not at his face.

"Well… I… was wondering if…. You want to go on a date with me?" Asked Blake.

_"Kill me please."_ Thinks Blake.

"Sure." Said Issac.

"Wait what?" Said Blake out loud.

"I said sure. Next week, Sunday. I'll pick you up from your dorm room. I know the prefect place to go too. You thought I would say no just because your a faunus?" Said Issac.

Blake nods her head.

"Well I don't care if your faunus. I care for who you are. See you next Sunday beautiful." Said Issac as he climbs down the building.

**"MR HIKIARI! FOR THE FIFTIETH TIME THIS MOUTH, DON'T CLIMB THE DORMS!"** Yelled a random professor.

"**BLYAD' (F**K)!"** Yelled Issac

Blake hears Issac share Russian. She then sees him climb back up and run for the doorway. But he gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. Blake froze on the spot. Three minutes pass and she heads back to her dorm room to find a outfit for next Sunday. Along the way, Blake jumps up in victory and excitement.

**Meanwhile at the statue**

Leo was waiting for Yang to show up. So he was talking to Ying.

_"So what do you think Yang wants to talk about?"_ Asked Leo.

_"Maybe to ask you out on a date? She has been more close to you since the Cabal appeared."_ Replied Ying.

After the Cabal and the Christmas party, Yang had been spending a little more time with Leo and Clover. She would help Leo train Clover on some days of the week. She would check in on him from time to time, ether ask him directly or by texting him. Sure Leo liked that Yang was helping him more, but she seemed like she wanted to tell him something, but she couldn't.

"I wonder what Yang really thinks of me?" Said Leo out loud.

_"You can ask her now, she's here."_ Said Ying.

Yang comes jogging up to Leo.

"Sorry, Clover wanted me to help her with something." Said Yang.

"No worries. No one said taking care of a kid would be easy. If it was so easy, I bet everyone would have a kid or two kids." Said Leo in a joking manner.

This got two reactions from Yang. One was a laugh. Two, was the sudden increase of blush on her face. Leo couldn't help but feel happy and another feeling he never had.

"So… Uh… What did you want to tell me?" Asked Leo.

"Oh… Uh… I was wondering if you wanted to hang out next Sunday?" Asked Yang, with more blush appearing.

Leo froze for a short moment. Yang was asking him out!

"You mean like a date?" Asked Leo.

Yang's face gains more blush.

"Yes." Said Yang.

_"By the Traveler, I think I'm in love."_ Said Leo.

_"Took you long enough to notice."_ Said Ying.

"Sure. I'll come by your dorm around six or six thirty on Sunday. Sound good?" Said Leo.

"Sure! Don't be late tiger." Said Yang.

"I though I was a lion." Said Leo.

Yang playfully rolls her eyes and begins to walk away. But she plants a quick kiss on Leo's right cheek. Yang then walks away while swaying her hips more. Leo had arc energy sparking around him like crazy. Ying comes out when she knows that Yang or anyone else isn't around. Ying then drops one of Leo's legendary pulse rifles on his head.

**'THUMP!'**

**"OW!"** Yelled Leo.

Leo then heads in to find some casual clothes for his date.

**Back to the present**

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and LIHT make their way through the Emerald Forest. The four guardians had on different armour sets. Leo had the EDZ armour set. Issac had the Exodus Down armour set on, with gambit chrome shader on. Hank had Iron Banner armour on that looked like viking armour. Trevor had on the vanguard dare armour set, with a shader dedicated to Cayde-6. Each of them had their respective hand cannons on their hips. Jaune had a new holsters made for his new weapons. Trust was strapped to his lower back. Bygones was holstered to a new magnet holster added to Jaune's armour. Both had a shader on that made them white and gold. It took Jaune a while to get the basics down with his new weapons. Pyrrha helped him with weapon maintenance and handling. Issac and Trevor showed Jaune how do the quick draw with a hand cannon. Leo gave advice to Jaune about how he used Bygones and Trust. Hank mostly worked on his weapon, which was now almost down.

"So what do you think Ozpin wanted us to check out?" Asked Ruby.

"Well, grimm have been moving towards the east side more and one security guard could have sworn he saw someone with a backpack on walking around here somewhere, also heading east. So we could be looking at a rescue mission." Said Ren.

"Ren's right. We haven't ran into any grimm so far. They could have sensed the person's negative emotions, if the person was angered or something of the like to draw them towards them." Said Pyrrha.

"So let's go!" Said Ruby, walking in the wrong direction.

"East it that way Ruby." Said Trevor.

"That way!" Said Ruby.

"She's such a child." Said Weiss face palming and in a low voice.

"Aren't you a child as well. You won't stop stalking Hank, like some kind of love interest." Said Trevor.

Weiss's face exploded with blush. If Hank didn't have his helmet on, they would all see him blushing. Leo just laughs a bit. He had the Last Man Standing gambit prime shotgun in his hands and he was scanning their surroundings. Not a single grimm had appeared, which had raised the groups awareness a lot. Grimm would have been swarming this places, but not even a lone Beowulf had shown up. The only grimm to appear, we're the small nevermores, which Trevor shot them down from the hip with Ace. Weiss was talking to Hank.

"But that doesn't make sense!? A bullet shouldn't be able to heal a person, if the shooter fires form the hip! Who the hell came up with this!?" Said Weiss, who swore for the first time.

Hank just shakes his head.

"Tell that to Dredgen Yor. Thorn was made from the grimm. Malfeasance was made form a ascendent grimm's heart, a very ancient grimm that can only be summoned in Gambit or Gambit Prime, and many other weapons that we're possible made by using grimm." Said Hank.

"What!?" Said Weiss in a low voice.

"Yep. Drifter had a way to summon them, but he didn't tell us. I think he was trying to teach use how to drift between light and darkness. When one of us invaded the enemy teams arena, he would say 'Embrace the darkness, take out those guardians.' The vanguard kept him close to keep an eye on him. Then there's Gambit Prime, a more challenging version of Gambit. Once a guardian gets hooked on invading in their first gambit match, they come right back. But that's my opinion." Said Hank.

Blake and Issac walk with each other. The two enjoy the time they share with each other, even if they don't talk to each other. Blake had gotten more into the lore of Issac's home, mostly about the people and their stories. Issac had sent Blake some weapon lore tabs, some of which needed to be modified to keep their secret safe. Black loved the 'The Lawless Frontier', 'The Man They Called Cayde', and the 'Ecdysis' lore books, but was sad to hear that wasn't anymore, but she still love to read them over again.

"So how are you liking the lore books?" Asked Issac.

"I love them. I was a bit sad to hear there aren't any more, but I don't mind. You did say these books took a very long time to make and to find the information." Said Blake.

"Try going over the grimoire cards. Those things we're good as well. Sadly they we're all mostly destroyed in the Red War, some of which being used to make the new lore books." Said Issac.

Blake just smiles.

"You ready for tonight?" Asked Issac.

"You bet. I saw Yang last week looking at different clothes. I think she finally asked Leo out. Their date is also tonight." Said Blake.

"Well then, Trevor owes me ten bucks. And how about we make tonight a double date." Said Issac.

Blake was a little nerves about that idea. She didn't know how her team would react. Sure they knew she was faunus, but even they have to know about how most human and faunus relationships workout in the end. Ruby would be oblivious to their relationship or she would be extremely happy for them. She knew other members of team LIHT would be happy for them as well. Also Leo, Trevor, and Hank already saw her as family and a great friend. Trevor would joke about wanting five nieces or nephews. Hank liked some of the books he borrowed from Blake, which Hank also let Blake borrow some of his books. Leo was like a brother anyone could ask for.

"I'll think about it. I'll tell you after this mission." Said Blake.

"Sure." Said Issac.

**'BANG!'**

Everyone jumps when they heard Leo's shotgun fire a shot off into a Ursa's head, the bear grimm was pretty big, possible a Ursa major. More grimm roar in the distance. A medium pack of beowolves soon come running out of the bushes.

"Music?" Asked Trevor.

"Hmmmm? Something, from the Hip Hop genre." Said Leo.

**(Play Can't Hold Us [feat Ray Dalton], from The Heist {Deluxe Edition})**

Ruby and Weiss tag team a medium size beowulf. Weiss freezes its right side, while Ruby slices it's left side off. Blake whips Yang around with her ribbon on her weapon. Yang laughs as she decapitates three Beowolves in one punch. Jaune unholsters Bygones and gets a headshot on a beowulf. He then switches to his sword and shield. Pyrrha throws her shield like a code of the aggressor titan and slices a beowulf in two. Ren throws some of his new ninja stars at the grimm, getting some of the stars logged in the eyes. Nora jumps onto a beowulf and rides around them firing of grenades. Leo uses his burning maul to send more grimm flying. Hank does a chaos reach and get more of the pack down. Issac does a blade barrage and hits more of the remanding pack members. Trevor uses way of the worrier arc staff and takes out the rest of the grimm.

"Well that was fun. Mind sending me that song." Said Yang.

"Sure Goldie locks." Said Leo.

"Come on guys! The person has to be close by!" Said Ruby.

They walk some more and come across a cave. They see some foot prints near the entrance.

"Foot prints. Still fresh. The person must have came in this cave for shelter." Said Issac.

"What about all those grimm tracks outside?" Asked Jaune.

True to Jaune's word, lots of grimm tracks we're outside of the cave. Some prints had been clawed at and some looked like they wanted to move in, but they could't. Leo feels like he has seen this kind of behaviour when dealing with the other races he had fought. Usually Xur had little areas where he stood waiting for passing guardians to come buy some exotics with legendary shards.

"Let's head in. The person might be injured." Said Leo.

They all nod in agreement and head into the cave. Trevor uses a solar knife to mark where they have been so they could find their way out. The cave wasn't that big, but it was very deep. They find some old vases and old cave drawings, which the four guardians stare at one of the cave drawings. It was a massive sphere and a black pyramid. Below then sphere and pyramid, was two beings, both with horns. The being below the sphere, had a muscular build and it had deer like horns. The one below the pyramid was shorter and more of a skinny build, while having ram horns. To teams RWBY and JNPR, they we're just cave draws from the distant past. But to team LIHT, they we're shocked and terrified. The sphere was obviously the Traveler. While the pyramid was from The Nine's visions and from the Mara Sov's throne world.

_"The Traveler was here!? And that's the Pyramid ship from the visions!? What are those two beings below them!?" _Thinks Leo.

Trevor takes a picture with his scroll to show Ozpin. They then head deeper into the cave. Hank brings out a flashlight and turns it on. They see more old relics and more cave drawings. The drawings show the Traveler and the Pyramid shooting beams of energy at the ground and the two beings from before are in the crater. But as they go deeper, the drawings fade away. The last drawing shows the Traveler and the Pyramid shooting each other and going through a portal of some kind.

"I wonder what those things we're? They look like ships or something of great importance?" Said Blake.

"Yeah or something different." Said a uneasy Hank.

They then hear a faint voice.

"So lonely here." Came a voice, which sounded familiar to the four guardians.

"That must be the person. Hey! Are you okay!" Said Ruby.

They don't hear the person speak back. So they move in a little deeper into the cave to find the person. Soon they see a small camp site by the looks of it. A small lantern is on, but they can't see the person.

"Where is the person? They should be here?" Said Ren.

"Do not be afraid. The Nine wish to be kind to you." Came the voice from beside them.

**"EEEEEEEEK!"** Squealed Yang, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Jaune.

Yang had jumped into Leo's arms and was holding his helmet to her chest. Pyrrha and Jaune hugged each other for comfort from the sudden voice. Weiss had also clung to Hank with her eyes closed.

**"YANG!? LET GO!"** Yelled Leo for obvious reasons.

_"Not that you mind it at all."_ Said Ying.

_"F**k off Ying! There is a time and place for this kind of thing! This isn't the time, nor the place, for it!"_ Said Leo.

_"But you wouldn't mind it right now."_ Teased Ying.

Jaune and Pyrrha look at each other, before they separate. Weiss had yet to let Hank go. Hank feeling sorry for the short girl, rubs her head to calm her down and comfort her. Weiss looks up and she realized what she was doing and lets Hank go. They then turn to see the person, if you call it a person. The man, given the tone of voice, was hunched over. He had on robes, that we're white with some grey, with a strange symbol on the right side of his chest. He did have a large backpack on, that was black and had multiple pouches. His face however, was one that most wouldn't call friendly. His head had no hair, his skin was black and made of tentacles. Finally, he had glowing yellow eyes. He would twitch every so often. He then looks at team LIHT.

"Ah! Guardians! I come bearing gifts from the Nine." Said the…. Man?

"What in the name of Ohm is that!? Said Blake in shock, while also going for her weapon.

"Xur?" Said the four guardians in confusion, due to seeing the exotic vendor on Remnant.

**"WAIT WHAT!?"** Yelled teams RWBY and JNPR.

"You know this thing!? And it has a name!?" Said Weiss.

"Yep. What you selling today Xur old buddy old pal." Said Leo.

"Leo!?" Said Yang in shock, due to her date was asking a tentacle face man what he's selling like it was a normal thing to do back home.

"I don't have any wears for you to buy. But, The Nine told me come to this strange place and give you gifts." Said Xur.

They see Xur pull off his backpack and produce twelve boxes, said boxes wouldn't have fit in in Xur's backpack. Each box was different. Xur then hands out three boxes each to team LIHT. The eight friends see their other four friends put the boxes in their inventories.

"So… Uh… Xur, why are you here?" Asked Ruby.

"My will is not my own." Said Xur.

"But what are you?" Said Weiss, who flinched when Xur looked at her.

"For organic life to exist it requires constant adaption." Said Xur.

_"That doesn't help!?"_ Thinks all of team RWBY and JNPR

"What. Are. You." Said Yang, who said each word individually to get the point across.

"I do mean to explain, but every time I try, but I forget it." Said Xur, being more cryptic.

"Uh? We can lead you to a better place for…. Whatever you do? If you like, we can get the headmaster to talk to you." Said Ruby.

Xur twitched for a few seconds. Then he grabbed his lamp and placed it in his bag.

"Very well. The Nine may wish to speak to you." Said Xur.

The group of thirteen then head out of the cave and back to Beacon. Along the way, the grimm fallow them, but they don't attack them. The grimm snarled and roared at them, mostly at Xur. Xur was unafraid by the grimm, in fact, he seemed interested in the grimm.

"These creatures? They are not govern by The Nine. They fear me for no reason, for I am a trader." Said Xur.

"He's kinda weird." Said Nora in a low voice to Ren.

"Do not be alarmed, I have no reason to cause anyone harm." Said Xur.

Nora yelped when Xur had spoken. It took them some time to get to the cliff face that they had once gone to for their exam. As they go up the stairs, how they didn't notice them was a debate for another time, they do hear Xur talk some more. Some random talk, other sentences about salted popcorn.

"There you are! We have been trying…. Children! Get away from thing!" Said Mis Goodwitch in shock when she saw Xur.

"Whoa whoa! Teach calm down! Xur is only a trader! He doesn't mean any harm!" Said Leo.

Ozpin gains a surprised look when he sees Xur. Granted Oz had seen many things due to him reincarnating multiple times, but even he has never seen a creatures such as Xur.

"How long will Mr Xur be here for?" Asked Ozpin.

"When my mission is complete, The Nine will send for me." Saids Xur, as he fines a small cave near the cliff and sets up a small campsite.

"He'll be gone on Tuesday at ten am sharp. Then he'll be back on Friday at the same time." Said Hank.

"Then I have no problem with Xur setting up shop, so long as he isn't seen by the other students, outside of you twelve." Said Ozpin.

"Awesome! Now we can get any exotic weapons if we need to now every weekend!" Said Trevor.

They then head back to their dorms, while saying good bye to Xur. Blake heads over to Yang.

"So you finally asked Leo out?" Asked Blake.

"Yep! Me and hot stuff are heading to a club I know of. What about you thou? Have you asked out your prince charming?" Asked Yang.

"I did last week. It's tonight, I think Issac is coming around the dorm to take me somewhere tonight around six or six thirty." Said Blake.

"Wanna make it a double date? It will be fun?" Said Yang.

"I don't know. It's just yours and Leo's date. Me and Issac wouldn't want to ruin anything for you guys." Said Blake.

"Come on Blaky. It will be fine. Besides, Leo said something about showing me something and talking about something else. That is after the club and we're alone. And get your head out of the gutter Blake, I can see you thinking about your special books." Said Yang.

"I know that, it's just that Issac said the same thing to me two days later." Said Blake.

"It doesn't sound like your saying no to the double date idea." Said Yang with a grin.

"Fine, we'll make it a double date. I am curious on what they are going to tell us. Maybe something about their home town." Said Blake.

It was no secret that team LIHT had given them very little information about their home town. They haven't told them where it is, how big is it, and how many people live in the town. The only information they got, is that there is one big building in the centre of the town and the huntsman are called guardians. Then there is the crucible and gambit matches that the town uses for training. Blake and Yang head to their dorm to get ready for tonight.

**Later at team LIHT's dorm**

"You guys sure you want to bring Yang and Blake into the fold with our situation?" Questioned Hank as he works on the inner workings of his weapon.

Leo and Issac received a message about the their dates tonight. Blake had agreed to a double date tonight. Leo told them that he was going to bring Yang into the fold about their powers and past, more so his past. Issac was doing the same. Trevor was looking at the different clothes he had for some reason.

"Trevor? What are you doing?" Asked Issac.

"Just checking for any clothes that I need to throw out." Replied Trevor.

"You just got new clothes thou. Are you planing on asking Ruby out?" Asked a teasing Leo.

"Trevor and Ruby sitting in a…" Said Issac, but he was stopped.

**'THUNK!'**

A throwing knife had found its home in Issac's head. Issac then drops to the floor. Lucky Clover was in the bathroom having a bath.

"No… Maybe… Yessssss?" Said Trevor.

Fin comes out and revives Issac. Leo and Issac then get changed into some casual clothes for their double date. Leo had on some dark blue jeans, a red formal long sleeve shirt with a collar, and he wore a grey thin vest over the shirt. Leo had combed his hair down and then swept it back. He put on some cologne he had bought a few weeks ago. He then puts on some dress shoes. Issac puts on a dark purple short sleeve shirt that had a collar. He then puts on some light grey jeans and black dress shoes. He had on the cloak he had gotten from Blake for Christmas. Leo had on the Midnight Exigent titan mark.

"You ready?" Asked Leo.

"Revived ready brother." Said Issac.

"Have fun you two! The motels close around eight! Better no…" Called out Trevor, but two things hit him

One was a throwing knife from Issac in the chest. The second thing was a hammer from Leo in the head. Trevor was dead before he even hit the floor. Theta comes out in a panic. Hank just sighs.

_"I'm surrounded by morons. But their my morons."_ Thinks Hank with a small smile.

**At team RWBY's dorm**

"Blake calm down. It's not like your marrying Issac." Said Weiss.

Blake's outfit consists of a white, v-neck, zip-up crop shirt with a black hem and three-quarter sleeves. Her emblem is printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt. She wears black pants that have a vertical grey stripe on the outer side of each leg and a black belt. Attached to the rear of the belt is a black piece of fabric that covers her from hip to hip. Underneath this is a longer, translucent, purple piece of fabric. She also wears black high-heel boots with two straps and buckles and purple underoles, reaching to mid-calf. She retains the black ribbons on her forearms and her black bow.

"How do you expect me to be calm!? I'm going on a date with the most powerful first year student in the history of Beacon. Not only that, he's a human. I'm a faunus. Do you know how long some relationships between faunus and human last? Around five or six days! So excuse me for being stressed!" Said Blake.

"Don't worry Blaky. The place we're heading will be fun. Throw back some drinks and you'll be calm I can tell you that." Said Yang.

Yang's outfit consist of a deep-collared cream vest worn over a low cut black shirt; both are covered by a dark grey shrug with a raised collar, three-quarter sleeves adorned with a single black stripe down the outside of each sleeve, and gold cuffs. A black miniskirt is worn under the cream vest. A pair of crooked black belts with gold accents are slung around her hip, with a purple piece of fabric attached to the left-rear section of the lower belt. She wears thigh high stockings attached to her miniskirt by garter-belts on the front and back of each thigh, decorated with four golden studs above her knee and her emblem on the outside of each thigh in gold. She also wears black ankle boots with multiple buckles and white ribbons on the back tied in a bow. Around her neck is a purple pendant set in silver.

"Your going to a bar!? Aren't you underaged!?" Said a shock Weiss.

"The bouncers don't know that." Said Yang in a playful tone.

A knock comes from the door. Ruby goes to open it and finds that its Leo and Issac.

"Your dates are here!" Said Ruby.

"Mis Belladonna, are you ready?" Asked Issac.

"Yes." Said Blake with some blush on her face.

_"Their so handsome!"_ Thinks Yang and Blake.

Yang wraps her arm around Leo's arm. The four then head out to the air pads.

"So how are we getting to this place? The bullheads are in for maintenance." Said Yang.

**'WHOOSH!'**

Issac's Kabr's Glass Aegis comes flying in and lands. Leo's bullhead was a bit odd. It had a slim down cot pit, wings with pieces of cloth on them, two long tails with boosters on them and it was coloured a silver and bronze.

"Say hello to Saint-14's Gray Pigeon. I had this thing for a long time. Shall we." Said Leo.

Yang and Blake get into their respective date's ships. They then fly down to the landing pads at Vale. They then get onto some sparrows. Leo and Yang rides on the Hecuba-S sparrow. Isaac and Blake ride on the Winchester's Ruin. They listen to so music as they make their way to the club.

**At the clubs entrance**

The bouncers have been standing at the entrance for a long time. Business was slow after they reopened. They then see two bikes pass them, one had the familiar golden hair.

"Is that who I think it is?" Asked the bouncer on the left.

Yang, Leo, Blake, and Issac then come around the corner. Yang has a smile on her face. The bouncers run inside to barricade the door.

**Inside the club**

Junior comes out from behind the bar to see two of his men shoving chairs towards the door.

"What are you idiots doing!?" Said Junior.

"Their here!" Said the bouncers.

"Who's here!?" Said Junior.

**'WHAM!'**

"Guess who's back!" Said Yang after she had kicked open the door and with a smile on her face.

**'CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!'**

Was the sound of multiple guns aimed at Yang's face. Leo brings out a rocket launcher. This got most of the gunmen to stand down.

"Don't shoot! Blonde! Sparky! Your here!? Why!?" Said Junior.

"Don't worry my friend. We're not here to destroy your bar. We're on a date right now. So here, this should pay off any drinks we buy tonight." Said Leo as he gives Junior a cheque.

Junior's jaw drops when he sees the number of zeros in the cheque. It was a cheque for one million lien. Junior then pockets the cheque.

"Enjoy yourselves." Said Junior as he walks away.

"Some place." Said Issac.

"No harm done. Now let's enjoy are selves." Said Yang, as she drags Leo over to the bar.

Some dancing music then plays. Issac looks at Blake and he holds out his hand.

"Shall we?" Said Issac.

"Yes." Said Blake with some blush on her face.

**Later**

The two couples sit at a one of the couches in the club. Yang was sitting in Leo's lap. Issac had Blake leaning on his right side. Yang was laughing up a storm.

"Your kidding!?" Said Yang.

"Nope. Me and my brothers tested to see what Shaxx would do when one of us got fifty downs. So in crucible, if your aura breaks, you get teleported to a waiting room to recharge. I don't know the mechanics of the device, but it super charges your aura." Said Leo.

"We did a rock paper scissors for the one to do the fifty knockouts. Leo won. So he gets out a grenade launcher to make it quick. So every time there was heavy ammo, Leo would get it." Said Issac.

"So when I get the fifty knockouts, Shaxx says this. 'This is uh… I don't have a medal for this. Hang on.' A few seconds pass before he replies. He then replies, 'I'm so proud of you guardian, and I want you to h… Have this.' He sounded so disappointed in himself." Said Leo.

"What did the medal look like?" Asked Yang.

Leo shows a picture of the medal. It had a black background and a yellow sun with a smily face on it. Under the medal, was some words. It was 'I made this just for you'. Yang, unable to hold in her laughter, falls off Leo's lap and onto the couch. They sit there for awhile longer, till they head out of the club. They then make their way to the parking lot.

"So where to now?" Asked Blake.

Issac would have answered, if his scroll hadn't gone off, but it wasn't his ring tone. The four lean in to listen to the sound coming from Issac's scroll. It started out as violin notes, then it changed into someone plucking a string to an instrument and then a drum would be hit. The pattern then repeated.

"This isn't my ring tone." Said Issac.

He then turns towards Beacon Cliffs and the ring tone gets slightly louder. Issac then turns away from the and the sound gets lower. This got their curiosity to go up a bit.

"So, who wants to find out what that is?" Asked Leo.

They all then head out. Once they get to the landing pads, Leo and Issac get their bullheads to land. They then head towards the Beacon Cliffs.

**Near the cliff of the Emerald Forest**

Issac had his scroll out and was waving it around to get the direction of the thing transmitting the signal. Yang had her scroll out as well, to see if she could get the signal. Blake on the other hand, she had on one of Issac's helmets, due to her cat ears picking up a high pitched sound. So Issac offered one of his rare helmets for her to wear. Soon they find the direction of the signal.

"So what do guys think it is? Some kind of Atlas test drone that crashed or an alien ship?" Said Yang as she walks with Leo.

"My moneys on Atlas tech. Aliens don't exist Yang. What do you think Issac?" Asked Blake.

"Well this tune sounds familiar. It might be something from our town." Said Issac.

This surprised Blake and Yang, something from Issac's home. Leo also seemed uneasy as well with the tune. They then see a ominous red glow coming from behind a small hill. They slowly make their way to the hill and the two guardians freeze. It was a war sat, but this one was shaped like an arrow head. It pulsed a ominous red and orange glow. The red circuit like ball was in the middle of the war sat. Red lines we're crawling out from one of the ports on the war sat.

"What is it?" Asked Yang as she tried to get closer.

But Leo gently pushes Yang behind him, while putting on some armour when he first met Rasputin. Issac does the same with Blake. The four slowly make their way towards the war sat, but the war sat turns red.

"Protivniki obnaruzheny. Obayatel'nyy (Hostiles Detected. Engaging)." Came a deep Russian voice.

Red like arms stretched out and grabbed a large rock. One nearly grabbed Leo, but he stumbled onto the ground and began to quickly shuffle back.

"S**t! It's SIVA!" Said Leo.

"What's SIVA!?" Asked Yang in a panic.

They see the rocks get deconstructed and turned into turrets. Laser sights form and aimed at them. It was then Issac said something that shocked Yang and Blake.

"Rasputin! Uspokoysya! eto my! Tvoi staryye druz'ya! (Rasputin! Calm down! it's us! Your old friends!)" Said Issac.

"Ayzek? Leo? (Issac? Leo?)" Said the voice.

The turrets then fold up and go into the war sat. The war sat then glows a orange colour and the ball of energy pulses when the voice talks.

"Uh? Who's Rasputin?" Asked Blake as she takes off the helmet.

"Oh. Yang, Blake. This is Rasputin. Rasputin, this is Yang and that's Blake." Said Leo.

"Zdravstvuyte (Hello)." Said Rasputin.

"Uh, Hello." Said Yang.

"Hi." Said Blake.

Yang then pulls Leo by his arm towards a small area away from the Rasputin. Blake does the same with Issac in the same area as Yang. Yang, who had somewhat recovered form her shock, looks at Leo. Leo had taken off his helmet after the turrets went away.

"What the hell is that!? And you said you had something to tell me after our date!? So, start talking." Said Yang.

Issac and Leo go in-depth about their true past. Form them being revived, to their war against the forces of darkness. To the city being nearly destroyed, Ghaul, the vex, the hive on mars, Cayde's death, and etc. Yang and Blake we're shocked. Their dates we're from an alternate universe, one possible more dangerous then theirs. Then there's the fact that they had stops beings considered gods and reality altering robots from destroying their home. Said home is the only last standing city on their planet. Half way through the explanation, Fin and Ying come out to help with the details.

"So two, along with Trevor and Hank are form a different universe." Said Blake.

"Said universe, where humans, awoken, and Exo's face extinction everyday. Not only that, you four we're brought back to life with no memory of your passed selves to protect the last city of earth. Am I saying this right?" Said Yang.

"Pretty much." Said Ying.

"Why didn't you tell us. We're your friends." Said Blake.

"Because, would you have believed us. Not only that, if Atlas found out, they would ship us off to some black site and dissect us and possible disassemble our ghosts to find out how to revive people and get space faring technology. Then if they get their hands on Rasputin, he would retaliate with extreme force. He turned SIVA on some Iron Lords, which he thought at the time we're hostiles. The short version, after the long fight, only two remained, with the rest died sealing SIZA away. Look if you don't what to talk to us or not date us, fine. But please don't…" said Leo, but the last part he didn't finish.

It was due to Yang kissing him. Issac also got a kiss from Blake. Once they stopped kissing, Leo and Issac just stood there looking off into the darkness.

"I think you girls broke them." Said Ying.

After a few minutes the group of four then head back to Rasputin, who had made a small mobile platform for himself to move to a new location. Leo then looks down at the Emerald Forest. He spots a large area for Rasputin to make a bunker for himself and to stay hidden.

"Ok Big Red. Before we move you to another area, just two questions and please answer it in English if you want. Why are you here? And why do you have SIVA, I thought only Outbreak Perfected was made of the last bit of SIVA?"

Rasputin stays quiet for a few minutes till he answers. When he answers, his voice is still deep and in english, but with a Russian accent.

"I had located a an anomaly out in space above the south pole on mars. So I made a copy of myself and sent the copy to the anomaly, which was a portal. I was making a small bit of SIVA, to be use if the situation called for it. The vanguard though to investigate when they noticed I was sending war sats to the plague lands. So any SIVA I had made, was put into this war sat. It is only a small amount that can make more of itself, but my programming doesn't allow me to use it as a weapon, but only as a construction device like it was suppose to be used and a last resort weapon." Said Rasputin.

"Huh, so you can speak english." Said Issac.

"He doesn't speak English all the time?" Said Blake in confusion.

"He only speaks old Russian, which not many guardians speak. He does have the knowledge to speak english, but he is unwilling to acknowledge humans as his masters. Me and my brothers told Ana, the woman who speaks for Rasputin, we would try and become friends with Rasputin. Not as Master and servant, but as equals." Said Leo.

They then get Leo's jump ship and hook up Rasputin. They then fly down to the large open area that Leo had seen. Once they place Rasputin down, Rasputin molds the war sat's top part and drills down into the ground. Once in the ground, they see the SIVA nanotechnology come out of the war sat. A red glow comes from the cracks in the ground.

"How long will it take to make the bunker anyway?" Asked Blake as she sees a crack close up.

"Rasputin told us he would contact us when he's done. He should be done by next week or two weeks from now." Said Leo.

The four then fly back to beacon to get some rest.

**One week and two days later**

Ozpin, Glynda, team JNPR, team RWBY, and team LIHT head out to the open area that had Rasputin's bunker.

"So you four saw what had landed by the cliff and didn't report it." Said Glynda who was annoyed that her students didn't report what they found two days later.

"Ms Goodwitch, have some patience. It was one of Leo and Issac's old friends from their hometown. But my question Leo, is why didn't you bring Rasputin to Beacon?" Asked Ozpin.

"He isn't one that likes crowds or people that much. Most just see him as a weapon maker or a threat."

"Why's that?" Asked Pyrrha.

"You can ask him when we see him. Here we are." Said Leo.

They come to the open area from two days ago. But they see a small hill had formed in the middle of the area. Glynda would have said something, if it wasn't for a pair of doors opening up, which we're disguised as the hill. The group then make their way inside. Ruby was being held back by Trevor.

"What is this!? Is that a cannon!? Ooo, is that a javelin!? What can it turn into!?" Said Ruby as she sees all the different weapons.

Weiss would have called Ruby a dolt, if she didn't see the nanotechnology building a war sat on a conveyor belt. This got her attention, nanotechnology hasn't been used like this, only in the medical range and it was still experimental.

"Is that nanotechnology?" Asked Weiss.

"Yes it is." Said Hank.

They then come to a window. They see what looks like a cannon. A war sat was loaded into the open barrel. The sides of the barrel then glow a orange-ish red colour. The doors open and the cannon fires the war sat. The room shook as the the railgun fired.

"What was that!?" Said Glynda.

"Pervyy iz mnogikh voyennykh seansov (The first of many war sats)." Said Rasputin through the speakers.

"Who's there!?" Said Glynda.

"Calm down teach. Come on. Time to meet Big Red." Said Trevor.

They then walk up to a door. The door opens on its own. Inside the door we're robots of a unknown model, each had a gun in it's hands. They then walk into a medium sized room, with a walk way to the centre and they see that the floor was gone around the walkway. In the centre of the room, was a tower. The top of the tower had a crystal that was still being built. The lights then slowly turn on, with a loud click sound for dramatic effect. At the end of the walkway was a terminal.

"So where is this Rasputin? He should have asked to build this base on Beacon grounds. And he should have come to the Vale council to share his technology." Said Glynda.

"I think he should have come to Atlas. They would ask him how he got this tech and if he was willing to give some of it to them for study and reverse engineering." Said Weiss.

A low rumble is heard. The crystal was then finished being built. A brilliant orange light comes on and Rasputin comes forth.

"Everyone, meet Rasputin. The last warmind to ever exist." Said Leo.

"So coooool!" Said Ruby and Nora.

"Amazing." Said Pyrrha.

Ren and Jaune stayed quiet, but they we're amazed by the appearance. Ozpin was also silent, but he could only wonder where the human body was, so he may shake Rasputin's hand. Glynda was on edge by the show of power and technology shown. Weiss was in the same bout as Glynda.

"What is a warmind?" Asked Ozpin.

"Its a artificial intelligence made in our home town." Said Leo.

"Is it a weapon. Because it sure does look like one." Said Glynda.

A rumble comes from the ball of orange energy. The ball pulses as Rasputin talks.

"Sem'ya Brey sformirovala menya kak vsevidyashchego spasitelya ... poka vy, lyudi, khotite ispol'zovat' menya kak primitivnoye oruzhiye ... no segodnya eto konchayetsya ... i ya opredelyayu real'nost' svoyego sobstvennogo sushchestvovaniya ... Moy vzglyad prostirayetsya do kraya etoy sistemy ... Nikogda bol'she ugroza ne ostanetsya nezamechennoy ... S etogo dnya ya budu zashchishchat' chelovechestvo na svoikh sobstvennykh usloviyakh ... YA Rasputin ... khranitel' vsego, chto ya issleduyu ... Mne net ravnykh." Said Rasputin.

"What did he say!?" Said Glynda, who thought Rasputin was threatening them.

"The Bray family shaped me to be an all-seeing savior... while you humans wish to wield me as a primitive weapon... but today that ends... and I define the reality of my own existence... My sight will stretch to the edge of this system... Never again will a threat go unseen... From this day forward I will defend humanity on my own terms... I am Rasputin... guardian of all I survey... I have no equal." Translated Leo.

_"Thank you Ana for the lessons."_ Thinks all of team LIHT.

"My I ask why someone would build Rasputin?" Asked Weiss, who was intimidated by Rasputin.

"He was to be a guardian. The war sats are his eyes and ears in the sky. But they are also his swords. If he deems it necessary, he will have one direct itself at a target. From the message he gave me one week ago, he doesn't trust Atlas. Nor does he trust any other kingdom. But he is willing to hear Ozpin out, about a future partnership." Said Trevor.

"Very well. My I have an audience with Rasputin alone, but one member of team LIHT stay and translate for me." Said Ozpin.

Hank volunteered to stay with Ozpin. The rest went back to the main entrance and back outside. Glynda then begins to pace back and forth. She was rambling to herself, which none of the students could understand. A few minutes later, Ozpin comes back with Hank.

"How did it go with Big Red?" Asked Issac.

"Rasputin is willing to help protect humanity from the grimm. As long no one takes or uses his technology without his permission. He gave Ozpin here a device to talk to him. I'm going to be giving Ozpin lessons on Russian once we get back to Beacon." Said Hank.

"It's a good thing a told Rasputin about the festival coming up and the other kingdoms coming. Atlas will be showing up in a few days. Shall we head back to Beacon." Said Ozpin.

**A few days later**

Atlas ships coming flying in from the sky. They dock at the landing pads to drop off their passengers and other members. Ozpin and Glynda watch out from Ozpin's office.

"Ironwood doesn't need those ships, one would have been enough to bring his students." Said Glynda with some distrust in her voice.

"James does run the military as well as the school. So it is only natural for him to do this, even if it does give off the wrong idea.

The elevator then dings and the door opens. General James Ironwood is a well dressed and clean man. He wears a white overcoat, with a grey undercoat. A black sweater, a red necktie, and white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same colour as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in grey. His hair is black with some grey areas. He has a strip of silver metal is above his right eyebrow. His eyebrows are solid black. He smiles when he sees his friends.

"Ozpin it's good to see you." Said Ironwood.

"It's good to see you two Ironwood." Said Ozpin with a small smirk.

"Please, there's no need for formalities. You look great as well Glynda." Said Ironwood.

"James. I'll be outside." Said Glynda with a happy tone, then a flat tone.

Glynda then leaves the office. James just smiles.

"She hasn't changed a bit. I heard through the grape vine that some unknown creatures we're terrorizing some locals outside the Vale walls. Is it true?" Said James.

Ozpin then puts his scroll on his desk and the Scorn appear.

"Yes. They are known as Scorn, their from one of the most powerful first year team's home town. Those four are something else." Said Ozpin.

James shudders when he sees the Scorn.

"Has their town sent anyone to get help from the other kingdoms? Where is their town?" Asked James.

"They won't tell me. Leo said something along the lines of 'Not wanting to involve others in their problems' and that was the nice version. Leo and his three brothers are a well oiled machine on the battle field." Said Ozpin.

"Their all related?" Asked James in shock.

"Why yes they are. At first glance they don't seem to be related, but they all share the same last name. Hikiari, the name means light. Their leader Leo, their sniper Trevor, their war scholar Hank, and finally their assassin Issac." Said Ozpin.

"Read 'em 'n' weep boys." Came Trevor's voice.

"That's bull***t!" Said Hank.

"I call foul!" Said Leo.

A card then drifts down from the gears above the two headmasters. A few seconds pass before the voices return.

"Uh? This isn't the droid your looking for?" Said Trevor.

"Get him!" Said Issac.

"Hey watch it!" Said Trevor.

**'CRASH!'**

The two headmasters see team LIHT fall from the ceiling in a heap. Leo had Trevor in a headlock. Issac had his hand on Leo's face and he had the other hand pulling Hank's left ear. Hank had put Issac into a leg lock. Trevor had his left hand pushing up against Leo's head, while his right hand was pulling Hank's cheek. The four had on the Substitutional Alloy armour set with the Phenotype Plasticity armour ordainment set on, but they didn't have their helmets on.

"Trevor I'm going to kill you! You always cheat in poker!" Said Leo.

"Quiet strangling me!" Said Trevor.

"Quiet pulling my ear Issac! Trevor let go of my cheek! " Said Hank.

"Let go of me first!" Said Issac.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Said James.

"Hey buddy stay out of this." Said Hank.

"Yeah, this is a family matter. Now then, where was I. Oh! Trevor quiet pushing my head! Same for you Issac!" Said Leo, who squeezed some more on Trevor's neck.

Trevor was struggling to breath now and he pulled on Hank's cheek more. Hank was almost breaking Issac's legs. Issac pulls on Hank's ear in retaliation. Issac also shoves Leo's head more. This goes on for a few more seconds, till Glynda comes in.

"Boys! Enough!" Ordered Glynda.

"Oh. Hi Mis Goodwitch. We're just ruff housing. You know like another siblings. Right guys? Back me up here." Said Leo.

"You're on your own." Said Hank.

"F**k that. I an't getting on her bad side." Said Issac.

Trevor just gurgles as he struggles to breath. The four then get off the ground. Glynda then makes them sit on the couches. James then looks at Ozpin.

"They do that some time. Just some small family squabbles." Said Ozpin.

"Any ways. Its nice to meet you team LIHT. I've heard many stories about your teams accomplishments." Said James.

"Uh huh." Said team LIHT all at once.

"So why did you need use Ozzy?" Asked Trevor.

Ozpin then has team LIHT fallow him to the elevator.

"Come then and I will show you." Said Ozpin.

The seven then pile into the elevator and head down. They then come to a stop. They then enter the Beacon vault. James was shocked. Ozpin was bring four outsiders into the vault.

"Ozpin!? These four don't.." Said James in shock, but he was cut off by Ozpin.

"They know of my curse, the maidens, Salem, and the relics. I was hoping one of Hank's powers could help a curtain patient." Said Ozpin.

They then come to a machine with a woman in it. The woman had a light brown complexion, with shoulder-length, straight brown hair. She had a beauty mark below her left eye. She has extensive facial scarring on her face from some kind of attack. She is wearing a white tube top and a white skirt.

"This is Amber, the current fall maiden." Said Glynda.

"What happened to her?" Asked Hank as he walks up to her life pod.

"She was attack by three unknown people, one male and two female. After they subdued her, one of female assailants took half of her powers." Said Ozpin.

"Why not the guy?" Asked Trevor.

"The maiden powers can only be passed on to a female, one that is younger the twenty. The selection is also a bit troublesome. The last person that the maiden sees or thinks of will become the next maiden. If not, the power will go to a random person, which makes our job harder in locating them. We try to get the power to go to someone we trust." Said Ozpin.

"My question Oz, how can Hank help Amber?" Asked James.

"Hank's Well of Radiance is very supportive. Being able to heal and empower a person. Not only that, the well also reloads the persons equipped weapon automatically. I hope it can heal Amber more. But it is only a theory." Said Ozpin.

"It's worth a try." Said Hank.

Hank then goes up to the life pod. He then does a Well of Radiance. A beam of light does go to Amber. Hank also does a healing rift. Ozpin goes up to the monitors. The readings show little to no progress on healing Amber, but it was barely readable. Ozpin sighs.

"It seems that Hank's power is barely doing anything to help Amber." Said Ozpin.

"We just have to go back to plan A then. We find a suitable person to take the rest of Amber's powers." Said James.

The four guardians didn't like the sound of that plan. But they stayed quiet. They then head back to Ozpin's office. Once they are in there, a beeping sound is heard.

"Looks like Rasputin is wanting to talk." Said Ozpin.

"Who's Rasputin?" Asked James.

Hank gives James the cover story about Rasputin. The device then has a ball of orange-ish red form.

"It's a pleaser to meet you Rasputin. I was wondering if you allow my head scientists to go over you technology and possible build some for future use." Said James.

_"He f**ked up!"_ Thinks all of team LIHT.

"On mne ne nravitsya on napominayet mne o Zavale (I don't like him. he reminds me of Zavala)." Said Rasputin.

"I beg your pardon? I didn't quiet understand you. Could you speak English please." Said James.

"Het (No)." Said Rasputin.

"He said no." Said Issac.

"Why? His technology could benefit all of Remnant." Said James

"Vy imeyete v vidu ves' Atlas. Snachala pochinite miny kompanii pyli Shneye, a potom ya mog by podumat' pomoch' vam. (You mean all of Atlas. First fix the Schnee dust company's mines and then I might consider helping you)." Said Rasputin.

"Look Jimmy. Rasputin doesn't like people he doesn't trust using his tech. By saying you want to have your tech heads examine his tech and build your own, that makes you a possible threat to him. If you as so much as attack him to get his tech, he will retaliate with extreme force. He once turned SIVA, a machine to be used as construction equipment, on a group of Iron Lords as a weapon. He possible hacked into the Schnee dust company's files and saw the treatment of the faunus. I know I have and I did for fun." Said Trevor.

"You two did what!?" Said James in shock.

"YA pogovoryu s toboy pozzhe, Ozpin, kogda general uydet. (I'll talk to you later Ozpin, once the general is gone)." Said Rasputin.

Rasputin then cuts the transmission.

"You four will tell me where Rasputin is, so I can arrest him and have his tach confiscated!" Said James.

"Do it yourself." Said team LIHT at the same time.

The four then head to the elevator.

"You four get back here this instant!" Ordered James.

"James! You do not want to face Rasputin! His tech is far to advanced for you to understand! He would decimate the Atlas army and your robots will fall under his command! Just trust Ozpin, he has Rasputin's trust." Said Glynda.

"They are right James. Rasputin isn't someone you can intimidate with your army's power. He will help protect humanity, on his terms." Said Ozpin.

"That's what scares me. What makes you think he can be trusted to fight the grimm. Including **HER**." Said James.

"I just do." Said Ozpin.

Till next time

**Finally done! Here's The Chronicles of Team LIHT chapter 5. Sorry it took so long, the virus and all. I'm also trying to get into a new job, but the training gets postponed last minute every time. My current job is giving me lots of shifts lately, so takes up some time as well. I also jump from story to story somer days working on them. I will try and get the next chapter done as soon as I can. Stay safe and Peace.**


End file.
